The Willow
by RootbeerFloatShallPrevail
Summary: Draco has lost his powers after his father has started an uprising to take the Dark Lord's place. Harry Potter has dissapeared for two years, and the wizarding world is crashing. DH THATS A GOOD READ! And where's Harry? Rated R for a reason.
1. Life after Voldemort

All she felt was his breath on her cheek, and his hand up her skirt. The bookshelves never stood a chance against the weight of the heavy secret they carried through each powerful glare into each other's eyes. "So you think you're a big girl do you, Hermione?" He smirked, grabbing her hair and tilting her head back. The bookshelves swayed dangerously in the dark. "Hmmm? Is that it?"

His hand ran the course of her leg, first tracing up the outer thigh with his nails so it hurt just enough, then to the inner thigh. She gasped only slightly as he observed her features in the moonlight that was falling through the window in a gorgeous display. Her eyes, her lips, everything about her was so alluring he wanted to... his hand slipped from her thigh to her underwear.

"Draco..." She whispered, testing the waters, unsure of his motives.

"Hermione..." He whispered back mockingly, tracing his finger in a circular motion over the cotton panties. He leaned in so his breath was so painfully touching her ear, "Care to play a game of nervous?"

"I'm not nervous of you..."

He moved his finger over just the right spot, feeling how hot and bothered she was becoming. "Sure about that?" His voice was soothing, erotic, and anything but innocent. She moved her head slightly to the left, and he leaned in, grazing the open flesh of her neck with his lips. Her eyes all but fluttered in excitement.

He couldn't take it anymore. His fingers found their way up to the edge of her panties, first sliding one side down, then the other, so that they fell to her ankles. Then his hand went back into position, and he stroked her with his middle finger. "You're wet."

"Wonder who's fault that is..." She said through clenched teeth, trying to hold back the sheer wanting to moan and sigh.

He chuckled. "Hiya," And with that he slid his finger deep into her, giving her no proper warning or notice. She arched her neck and groaned slightly, and so he continued, bringing his finger in and out, curling it and releasing, rising the tension. When he was sure she was enjoying it, he pushed another finger into her, which almost made her scream. Her breath caught as he hit that very personal spot, and he cooed in her hear, "Shh... can't make a sound, remember?" His fingers twisted, widening her.

"S-Sorry..." She muttered, grasping onto the bookshelf behind her for dear life.

"Its okay. I--" He cut himself off as the clambering of something from the other end of the study caught his attention. "Did you hear that?" He tilted his head in the direction of the sound, still pumping her with his fingers slowly.

"Draco, I-I didn't hear... oh yes... anything..." She took one of her hands and tilted his head back to her. "Please..." Her soft eyes pleaded with him, and they won over his in the end. He smirked down at the gentle girl in front of him, emotions lost. And finally, he leaned in, so that nose was touching nose, and her breath could be felt on his lips. And then...

"Shh..." He stopped all ministrations, pulling his fingers out of her. "Someone's coming..." There was a light at the end of the study – faint, but noticeable. "Shit. Get dressed."

How would be the way to describe this setting before us. The war was over... Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. It was nothing short of a miracle that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had come away with their lives. But even though the world was free of Voldemort, it didn't mean the world was free of evil. A year or so after the end of the War, a rebellion had occurred against the Ministry Of Magic. It was rumored that Lucius Malfoy had been the one behind it all -for he had not died as many had thought. No, Lucius was a deceiving man, and he had faked his own death before Voldemort's defeat, as to not cause attention to himself in fear. And it was that fear that drove him to his insanity. But whatever the cause for the fall of the Ministry of Magic, no one knew exactly.

All anyone ever knew was that Harry Potter had disappeared two years ago, and a new evil was rising.

Lucius's armies were rising by the day -he had recruited old Death Eaters and spoke of being the chosen heir to Voldemort's reign. The Death Eaters, stricken with fear and suffering, believed Lucius's lies. He had offered his son, Draco Malfoy, the opportunity to rule as his father's right hand man, and when Draco refused, saying that it wasn't worth the time of day, Lucius had summoned up a hate so strong that it turned into a spell which stripped Draco of all his powers.

"You will be as the muggle filth you have condemned yourself to protect."

So here was Draco, a year without his powers, and trying to bang Hermione Granger in the study of a run down mansion that once was called Malfoy Manor. We'll get to why these two are even speaking, let alone trying to fuck each other, later. But for now, the light flickered down the dusty bookshelves, inching its way closer and closer to the pair. Draco wanted to believe that it was someone who was just having a look around, but knew better.

He mouthed 'follow me', taking her hand and leading her down the book row. She gasped as soon as they were at the end of the shelves, for they could see the wisp of robes fly by as the stranger made his or her way down the first column of bookshelves. Draco, thankful that they had chosen a seclusive spot at the end of the rows, gripped Hermione's hand tighter and pulled her along, across the gap in the middle of the study, to the other book rows on the other side of the room. The light moved slowly, weaving in and out of the lines of shelves in an 'S' pattern.

Draco waited behind the end of one of the shelves, waiting... waiting... He held Hermione close, her back up against his chest, so they could both hide. Feeling her shaking beneath him, he tilted his head to have a look about and to make sure the light had not come their way thus far. It hadn't. It was still at the other end of the room, and Draco could see the outline of a tall, lean man holding a wand that glowed at the end. The light didn't shine bright enough to show the face of the intruder, however. Without thinking, Draco put his hands to his pockets, searching for something that wasn't there. Hermione noticed his desperate attempt and pulled out hers – her wand. It was no secret that Draco didn't carry a wand anymore -for what was the need? But still, it didn't change the automatic response to danger...

And, realizing that he was of no real use but to be the navigator, Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear, "When I squeeze your hand, I want you to run. Forget about being quiet, we're getting the Hell out of here." He waited until the trespasser made its way down the parallel shelves, then past Draco and Hermione. "Now." He squeezed her hand tightly, and they were off, whizzing down the bookshelves as fast as their legs could carry them. Their feet made loud clanking noises, and the stranger jerked his head in the direction of the sound. "Come on!" Draco yelled, making it to the door. He twisted the handle, but it was locked. "Dammit! -Granger, make with the magic!"

Draco stood in front of Hermione, guarding her as the intruder began to sprint his way towards the door.

"Umm... _Alohomora_! -Er... _Lockterspellourus._.. -Draco, its not working...!"

"Try _Serpetmorium_!" Draco prepared himself, rolling up his sleeves in defense. The stranger slowed down, lifting his wand, ready to--

"_Serpetmoruim_!" Hermione shouted, and the door handle flew open. She jerked Draco with her through the door and slammed the door shut just in time to see a green light flash on the other end of the doorway.

"Thanks, Hermione, I owe you one..." He gasped, grabbing the handle. On the other end, the handle twisted, but Draco kept a firm grip on his side. "Quick! Lock it!"

"Let go of the handle, Draco."

"What? Are you _bloody fucking nuts_, woman?"

"Do it!"

"Fine!" He jerked the handle open, and the stranger fell through the door just as Hermione screamed, "_Petrifcus Totalus_!" The man fell forward, arms bound to either side of his body, and landed with a thud. "Nice work. Now get his wand."

"I'm not your little slave, you know..." Draco sneered, picking up the man's wand in one quick motion. "So who do we have here?" He rolled the man over with his foot to look the man square in the face. The first thing he noticed was the shaved black head and the sneer plastered on the person's face. "Blaise Zabini... What a pleasant surprise. Now what on earth are you doing at Malfoy Manor this time of night, hmm? Patrolling for my father? Oh, now Blaise, you shouldn't have." The mocking tone set in Draco's voice very nicely. "Honestly, I can escort myself around this God-forsaken Hell-hole called the wizarding world without a piece of shit like you following me around all the time."

"We should take him to headquarters." Hermione spoke, fixing out her skirt.

" '_We should take him to headquarters_.'" Draco mocked. "See what I have to put up with all day, Blaise?" Blaise made no comment back. How could he? "Honestly, Granger, sometimes I think you're real bright, and then you come up with the stupidest plans I've ever heard of."

"Alright, Malfoy, what do you suggest we do?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Leave the shit to rot here."

"And then someone will come along, find him, and he'll tell all about us. We have to take him with us, Draco, its the only way."

"No its not. He really_ could_ die here. Nobody comes to Malfoy Manor anymore."

"Except you, me," Hermione levitated Blaise into the air, "And him." They stood in silence. "He's coming with us, Draco, whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Draco grumbled. "Got the floo powder?"

"Don't I always?" She pulled a small bag of powder from the coat pocket of her robes. "Lead the way, Malfoy."

Draco smirked, taking the lead as he guided himself, Hermione, and a levitating Blaise down the old, dusty hallways to a room five doors down from the study. "The fireplace is in this room." The door squeaked as he opened it, revealing a room that hadn't been occupied in God-knows how long. The Malfoy Manor had been abandoned three years ago, and every single bit of it showed. The room was musty and solemn with its peeling walls and thick layers of dust. "This was my father's work room," Draco stated as they entered. "I used to come in here every night and force him to read me a bedtime story, even when he had business or company."

"Spoiled git..." Hermione mumbled.

"Better believe it." Draco smirked, standing in front of a grand fireplace. "Who's going first?"

"I think you best go first. I'll wait until you and Blaise are settled in at headquarters."

"Why do I have to lug the big lug around?" Draco muttered. "I better be getting a reward for this." He smirked, leaning in. She tilted her head to the side just in time, however, and he missed. "I mean it. Maybe not right now, but I better be getting a reward later." His hands found their way to her ass, giving it a light squeeze. The dangerous look in his eyes foreboded her. He then picked up a bit of flu powder, shoved the levitating Blaise into the fireplace, stepped into it himself, and shouted, "The Willow!"

The gut wrenching feeling pulled at him, but before he knew it he was standing in a fireplace much less elegant and much more used. Around him was a kitchen and dining area, meshed into one rather large room. The walls were made of wood, as were the floors. "Oy! Weasley! Where the Hell are you, you git?"

He pulled the levitating Blaise out of the fireplace by the foot and left him floating in the middle of the dining room. Footsteps were heard from somewhere off in another room, possibly upstairs. And not too long after that, a man with bright red hair stepped in the room, wearing a rather large green sweater. "Where's Hermione? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Relax. I didn't touch a precious hair on your precious Granger's head." Draco mumbled as another poof was heard, and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace.

"Ronald!" She smiled, exchanging a rather long and intimate hug with him. Draco made gagging noises in the background as Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione square on the lips.

"See?" Draco grumbled. "Told you. Not one hair on your girlfriend's head." He made slight eye contact with Hermione before turning his attention to Blaise. "So now what? The torture room?"

"Malfoy, did you ever stop to think maybe we could get evidence out of him without using the torturing methods?" Hermione inquired, brushing the floo powder off of herself.

"Only once." Ron grinned, "But then he realized he was a mug-mug... gle..." That got Draco's attention. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he whipped around and grabbed Weasley by the scruff of his collar.

"I swear to Merlin if you ever call me that slimy, despicable name again I'll rip out your tongue and feed it to that proud lion that once represented Gryffindor. Got it, you prude git?"

"G-Got it," Ron squeaked, and Draco let him go. But Ron didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "You-You know I'm surprised you even were able to get back here, though, with floo powder... considering you're not a wizard anymore."

"Ron, don't you know when to quit?" Hermione beckoned, seeing the flushed look in Draco's cheeks. "Honestly, sometimes you _can_ be such a prude git..." She rested a hand on Draco's arm, in which he shrugged off immediately.

"Lets just get the answers we need." Draco sneered, clenching his fists into balls. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Hermione nodded, looking to the levitating Blaise. "But lets try to get answers out of him the nice way first, alright?"

"Fine, but when your fucking plan falls through, come talk to me." Draco smirked, setting down the wand once owned by Blaise on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Don't forget to review, please!

Amy

AKA

RootbeerFloat


	2. Birth Papers

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Yes! I'm so glad everyone got the point across that it was supposed to come off blunt and rushed. It was to set the tone for the story. More twists and turns will come, and we'll find out Lucius's dark secret in a later chapter.

Enjoy the chapter: **Birth Papers**

* * *

"Lets get one thing clear here, Zabini," Said Draco, taking a rather hard look at his ex-friend across the table. Blaise sat with his hands bound to a chair in a small, dark room that smelled of musk and dried up blood. The only source of light came from three candles in the middle of the table. "I'm not so fond of you. I really am not. But I don't want to do what you're forcing me to do... You look good with fingers and toes." Malfoy smirked.

"Righ', and you're a bloody well-off son a bitch." Blaise glared. "Too bad Daddy took away your powers, eh, Draco?"

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit," Draco revealed from his pockets a pocket knife the size of a muggle lighter. "I want answers."

"Go fuck yourself." Was Blaise's answer.

"Who sent you?" Draco flicked the knife open dangerously. "Was it my father?"

"You wont get a thing outta me, I can right promise you that."

That wasn't the answer that Draco was looking for. He hopped up and maneuvered to the other end of the table, setting the blade up to Zabini's wedding finger. "You married, Zabini? Hmm, I never would have guessed the day... who's the unlucky whore? Pansy Parkinson?"

"You shut you're fucking trap!" Blaise struggled against the confinements of the ropes, but he didn't win out in the end.

"Oh, it is? Pity... This little piggy went to market..." Draco sliced the finger, revealing bone and muscle tissue. Blaise screamed in agony as his finger, he realized, was halfway cut off his own hand. "Now tell me who sent you."

"I-I wont!" Blaise cringed, and Draco took it as an opportunity, tracing the blade around the rest of Blaise's finger, drawing blood so fresh it fell in a pool to the wooden floor. "Gahhh!"

"Do you know what the most painful thing I could do to you right now is?" Draco showed Blaise the pocketknife dripping with blood. "See, ever since I became a muggle I've learned that magic isn't always the best way of torture. If I wanted, I could just take your finger and slide the skin off, all the way down to the bone. Imagine the nerve cells in a frenzy... All that'd be left is bone... And even though its a small finger, you could die from just the blood loss, not to mention the risk of infections... but see, Wizards don't usually think about those things... at least, I never did. I always had magic to protect me. But not anymore... so why should you be so special?" He tugged at the flesh of Blaise's finger, and Blaise squirmed like he had never squirmed before, screaming, kicking, and even crying. The skin was beginning to rip away from the tendons, and he screamed,

"Alright! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!!" His head threw back in agony.

"Who sent you?" Draco's voice sounded rushed.

"Lu-Lucius..."

"And what was the plan after you captured me?"

"Tha—ahhh! That wasn't the plan! I was retrieving documents for your father!"

"What kind of documents?"

"I can't- --" Blaise began, but was cut off when Draco twisted his finger roughly, "AHHHH!!! I can't say!"

"What_ kind _of _documents_?"

"Ahh! Your birth records!"

This stunned Draco into almost losing all sense of reality, but he caught himself quickly and said desperately, "Why? Why would my father want my birth records?"

"I don't know... I don't know!" Blaise began to sob incoherent words. "Please, Malfoy... I have a family..."

"I don't give a shit about your family." Draco said, releasing his hold on Blaise's finger. The flesh hung dangerously off of the bone. "I hope you rot to death..."

* * *

"He's all yours, Hermione." Draco smirked as he walked into the living room of The Willow, revealing specks of blood on his clothing and his hands ringing with red crimson.

"What'd he want?" Ron asked, not looking away from the newspaper he was reading. Hermione looked as if she were about to be sick as she passed by Draco and went into the room where Blaise was.

"Oh a nice spot of tea and some crumpets – Weasley, get a fucking brain." Draco walked into the kitchens where he washed the blood off of himself, then walked back into the living room. There, they both waited until Hermione emerged, and all three sat down. "He wanted my birth records."

"That's why he was after us?" Hermione inquired. "That's it?"

"Yeah..." Draco nodded, hitting Ron upside the head. "Weasley, pay attention."

"I'm still trying to get the screams out of my head." Ron muttered, putting down his newspaper. "What were you doing to him?"

"You sure did a number on his hand..." Hermione stated. "It took me a lot of work to repair that."

"Go cry me a river," Draco grumbled. "What would my father want with my birth papers?"

"Maybe he wants to post them up on his wall." Ron stated, and Hermione and Draco stared at him blankly. "What?"

"I think he wanted to get rid of any evidence of my existence. Like he's got something bigger planned." Draco said. "But I still think there's something Blaise isn't telling us."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know... I think I need some sleep..." Draco rubbed the temples of his forehead before standing up. "Weasel, you going to bed?"

"No, my favorite show comes on in an hour and I'm not going to miss it."

"What show is it, Ronald?" Hermione inquired.

Ron smirked. "All My Purebloods."

Draco blinked, scratched his nose, then dived at Ron with a fierce scream. Ron yelped in fear, and before long Draco was beating the shit out of Ron on the sofa in front of Hermione's eyes. "Draco! Ronald! Malfoy! Stop it! Stop it now!" She pulled her wand out, and Draco stopped, mid-motioned to sock Ron in the nose.

"You gonna use magic on me, now, is that it?" Draco glared, pushing himself off of Weasley and standing up, so he was towering over Hermione. "Feel stronger than me because I don't have magic and you do?"

"Just get to bed." Hermione sighed, not putting her wand down.

"Make me." Draco challenged.

"Get to bed, Malfoy, I don't want to have to say it again." Hermione put her free hand on her hip in an 'Because-I-Said-So' manner.

"I swear to Merlin when I find some way to get my powers back again..." Draco grumbled, turning in the direction of the staircase. Hermione poked her wand in his back, following him.

As they were making their way up the staircase, Ron shouted from downstairs, "You're lucky she lets you live with us! You should be out on the streets! You hear me...? You should be..." His voice faded away as they made it to Draco's room.

There was a tension brewing between them, and they glared at each other before Draco broke it with a smirk. "You wanna come in? I'll show you my broomstick collection..."

"Just shut up and get in your room..." Hermione whispered. Draco chuckled and turned the handle of his door, revealing a small, one bedded room that was dusty and yet home-ish.

"You know, you're rather sexy when you force me around like this." He pulled her in his room and shut the door. "Go ahead, tell me I've been a bad boy."

"Draco..."

"Want to undress me?"

"We can't..."

"Sure we can." Draco licked his lips and pushed her wand to the side with his finger. "You still owe me."

"But-"

"Come on. Treat me like your little muggle slave – and you're the only one I'd let call me a muggle."

"You just don't get it, do you?" She sighed. "I don't care if you're a muggle now or not. Its not that big a deal to me."

"Funny, you didn't seem to like me when I was a wizard." Draco's tone wasn't as cheerful this time.

"That's because you were a git."

"And has anything changed?"

"Draco..."

"No. You know what? You really have no fucking clue what its like to have to know that you wasted almost 7 years of your life on something that you'll never have again. I'm still the same git I was before. But you know what I think? I think you like the fact that I don't have powers and you do. I think you like the dominance factor so much, you get off on it." He pushed her up against the wall, his breath on her cheek. "Well you're not going to get off on it tonight. Tonight, I'm in charge." His hands found their way to her hands, and he forced them to her sides as she tried to reach up to feel him. "Ah, ah, ah, Ms. Granger. Not this time." He bit her neck roughly, before cooling his burning touch with his tongue, trailing ever so dangerously down her neck to her collar bone.

A knock.

"Hermione? Is everything alright?"

Draco and Hermione stared at each other, both sighing.

"Yes, Ronald, I'm fine. Just gathering some dirty clothes for the laundry."

"Alright. Come on to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

When Ron's footsteps were finally diminished, Draco gave out a rather large sigh. "Don't go."

"I have to." Hermione moved, and he released her hands. She began to make her way to the door when Draco spoke up against it.

"I've got more wit than that git will ever have. I've got a better kiss, a hotter touch, and most certainly a better fuck."

"I can't..." Hermione looked at him solemnly. "He needs me."

Fighting the urge to say something along the lines of 'I need you!', Draco instead threw a bit of dirty laundry at her.

"Do your own damn laundry." Hermione said straightly, before leaving the room in silence. Draco, enraged, kicked the wall with such malice it made a rather large dent.

"Fucking g'night to you, too."

* * *

Read and review, please!

Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat


	3. Eggs in a bowl

The morning afterwards didn't go so pleasant for Draco. Come to think of it, the entire night hadn't gone so well for him either. He was up half the night listening to the not so soothing sounds of Hermione getting fucked by Weasley in the room two doors down from his. He had put his pillow atop his head so he wouldn't have to hear things like, 'oh, Ron, God, yes, give it to me...'

"Sodding g'night this is..." Draco grumbled, turning over in his bed.

When morning came, and the three settled down for breakfast in the dining area, Hermione couldn't look Draco in the eye. Her glance actually appeared somewhere to the left of him, as to not see the hate form in his pupils. Ron strolled over with some rather odd-shaped pancakes and some scrambled eggs in a bowl.

"Why are the eggs in a bowl?" Draco asked, no expression in his voice. He yawned, stretching as he did so. "They should be on a plate."

"I could put them on your face..." Ron pulled his arm back, but Hermione grabbed the bowl just in time and sat it on the table with the pancakes. "So Malfoy, sleep well?"

Draco looked at Hermione, who was now somehow fixated on her pancake that was shaped like a lamp. "Yeah, and you?"

"Just peachy." Both men's voices were grumpy and slightly sarcastic.

"I bet you were..." Draco sneered. He couldn't take it anymore. "Tell me, when you're making love to Ms. Granger here, who do you fantasize about more; Potter or your father?" He took a big bite out of his eggs, smirking.

"I don't know, Malfoy," Ron said cooly, "When was the last time you were able to jerk off in peace? Because surely you don't get any... can't say 'Want to come in and see my big wand?'"

Draco's movements became very sharp and erratic as he took a sip of his orange juice. "Actually, Weasley, the line is, 'want to come over and see my broomstick collection.' And it works every time." Hermione kicked Draco's leg underneath the table. "Oh, you should really work on whose name you're yelling during sex. 'God, Potter!' Isn't an option."

"You fucking take that back!" Ron said, standing up and causing the eggs on his plate to go flying to the floor.

"I will not!" Draco stood up as well, showing he wasn't afraid of the fiery red head in front of him.

"Don't you ever mention Harry again! You're – You're not fit to even speak his name, you slimy, two-timing, good for nothing..."

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted, her eyes becoming very red from holding back tears. "_You_ will not mention Harry again unless its decent and_ you_ will not call him a two-timing good for nothing whatever you were going to say! Now if you boys will kindly shut up, I'm going to check on Blaise." She picked up some pancakes, put them on a plate, and stormed in the direction of Blaise's seclusive room.

"See what you did?" Ron grumbled, his face turning red.

"Oh, what_ I _did? Its what_ I _did, is it?" Draco crossed his arms. "Honestly, Weasley, have you ever considered enlargement spells to help with your... little weasel?"

"Why I oughtta..."

"You oughtta what?" Came a voice from the side of the room. When both men turned to look, they found it was none other than Neville Longbottom, covered in ash and dust.

"Where's Creevy?" Draco snapped. The front door opened and there stood Colin Creevy, with a camera around his neck and a big grin on his face. "We've got the photographs we need to prove Crabbe and Goyle innocent."

"Longbottom, what happened to you?" Draco said, ignoring Colin.

"Just an accident..." Neville said quietly. "You know..."

"Right." Draco nodded, but still didn't give a shit whatsoever. "We caught Zabini."

"You? Caught Zabini? By 'we' you mean Hermione and Ron, right?" Colin sprang up.

"No. By 'we' I mean Hermione and_ me_."

"Hermione and I." A feminine voice came from the side. Hermione emerged, with Blaise behind her.

"Hermione, watch out!" Colin shouted, pulling his wand out.

"Calm down, Colin, its okay. I let him out." She smiled proudly.

"Why?" All four men asked together.

"Because his memory's been modified, and _he cant remember a thing_." She hinted to the boys. "So keep your sodding mouths shut, alright?" She especially looked to Ron in this moment.

No one knew how to react.

* * *

"How much did you modify his memory?" Draco whispered to Hermione, as Blaise picked up a book off of the living room coffee table and began to read it... upside down. Neville and Colin had gone upstairs to sleep, and Ron was cleaning up breakfast in the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to modify it that much... I just meant to erase anything related to Lucius."

"So..." Blaise spoke, still reading the upside down book with earnest, "Who are you?"

"Psh, seems like you erased more than things related to my father," Draco smirked. "I'm Salazar Slytherin and this is Helga Hufflepuff."

"Don't listen to him," Hermione glared, "I'm Hermione, and this is Draco... Right! - We're part of am alliance against Lucius Malfoy... do you know that name?"

"I barely even remember my own name, let alone some cat named Lucifer Maltoy..."

"Lucius Malfoy." Draco corrected him, twitching slightly. He didn't care if his father was a scheming bastard, the name had to be said right. Evil or no.

"Yeah, whatever," Blaise said, setting the book down. "Ouch... my hand really hurts..." Blaise looked to his hand, which was ironically intact (Hermione had done a good job repairing it). "So what's this alliance thing? And why's Lucington-"

"Lucius," Draco seethed.

"-Yeah, Lucius, such a bad guy?"

"Sit down, Blaise," Hermione said, offering him a spot on the sofa. "I'm not exactly how to explain this to you... what's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know... I suppose... The end of the War... I remember the celebrations in the streets for weeks..."

"And after that?" Draco leaned in.

"Nothing." Blaise scanned the room for some glint of hope. "What... What day is it?"

"More like what year is it..." Draco said, walking over to the recliner next to the T.V. "Face it, Hermione, you killed his brain cells. He remembers the end of the War, but he doesn't even remember us!"

"Blaise," Hermione began, "Your memory... has been modified... quite a bit... its been two years since the War's been over. We thought that everything was going to be alright... but we were wrong. A few weeks later Harry Potter disappeared... the last time I saw him he said he was going to visit his parents' gravestones for the first time. Cho Chang, his girlfriend at the time, went with him... It was just a little ways out... I didn't think anything bad was going to happen... Voldemort had been defeated and all... But then we found Cho's body in a woods three miles away from the cemetery... We never found Harry."

"Don't leave out the gruesome details, Granger, he needs to know all of it."

Hermione choked by a small sigh, as if to not re-live the painful memories at hand. "Cho's eyes were stabbed out and then sewn shut with magic. They also cut out her tongue and..."

"Chopped off her ears." Draco chimed in. "See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil. Loads of people thought Potter was the one to do it himself, but the ones who knew him knew better. Potter was kidnapped."

"Don't give out false hope..." Came Ron's voice from the side. "You know he's probably dead..."

"How did I become the optimistic one in all of this?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you with us so far?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Blaise nodded, looking to his cramped hand. "Why do I have a ring on this finger?"

"You're married, Blaise." Hermione said calmly. "To Pansy Parkinson."

"That slut?" Exclaimed Blaise.

"I know, big shock for me too," Draco agreed.

"You have a child... he's a year old. -But... he's in danger."

"From Lucius." Blaise said at last.

"Right." She nodded. "Lucius is a dangerous fellow... he's not to be trusted. He's murdered children before... he's sacrificed people for his own sick, twisted pleasure."

"Don't even get Weasley started on his little sister..." Draco whispered. "Really."

"And he wants to take over our world..." Hermione pressed on, making sure Ron did not hear Draco's comment. We'll save that little story for later as well. "The problem is -he's winning. Without Harry... we're defenseless... But you can help us."

"How?" Blaise inquired.

"Here." Hermione said, "Give me your left arm." Blaise looked to Draco as if to ask, 'is it okay?' When Draco nodded, Blaise slowly outstretched his arm, where Hermione took it quickly and flipped it over so his palms were facing upward. Then she lifted his sleeve to show a small tattoo of a crimson snake on his wrist. It ran three inches up his arm, following the blood flow from the main artery. "You were with Lucius. He probably conned you into believing that Pure Bloods were the only ones worth living on this earth for – or maybe he threatened your life. But whatever reason, you were with him. We modified your memory to save you..."

"Save me?" Blaise snapped. "Save me? You made me forget who I am! How the hell is that saving me?"

"He's got a point." Draco smirked.

"Shut up." Hermione snapped at him. "Blaise you're going to have to work with us or we're not going to keep you alive. Do you understand?"

Blaise gulped. "Ye-Yeah. I understand. Gees... this is all so overwhelming..."

"You'll get used to it." Draco said, scratching his head.

"Did you get your memory erased?" Blaise sounded hopeful.

"Huh?" Draco said. "Oh, no. I meant you'll get used to Granger's annoying voice." He smirked. Hermione gave him a frown that said 'wait till later, Mr.' "Come on, I'll show you your room. And on the way I'll explain how the six of us got stranded together."

"Six? There's only five of you, if my counting hasn't been erased as well..."

"You haven't met the sixth annoying addition to our little... family." Family came very raw out of Draco's mouth, leaving a slimy residue on his tongue. "Ginny Weasley will be back in a few days... That's the red head's sister..." And so with that Draco led Blaise up the staircase to talk about the morals of life, liberty, and the pursuit of revenge.


	4. The Willow Is Dying

"So that's the way it happened, eh?" Blaise secured his place on the single chair in his bedroom, while Draco lay comfortably on Blaise's bed, loading a 40-caliber handgun idly. "Your father just -whoosh -stripped you of all your powers? Just like that?"

"Yeah." Draco's voice drolled through the room. "Just like that. Whoosh."

"So how did you meet all these other people?"

"I'd rather not go into it..." Draco finished loading the gun and cocked it, pointing it up towards the ceiling.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, pointing to the gun. "Some kind of muggle thing?"

"Its a gun. -And yes, it is a muggle thing." He clicked the safety on. "Its ten times more primitive than magic and ten times more deadly."

"You kill people? With that thing?" Blaise began to laugh. "That's a riot, Malfoy. A real hoot."

"Ha ha ha." Draco laughed mockingly. He rolled over, sat up, thought 'what in the bloody hell am I doing here anyways?' and hoisted himself up off the bed. "If you'll excuse me..." With the gun still loaded in his hand, he aimed it a foot away from Blaise's head and pulled the trigger.

"Oh shit!" Blaise screamed as the bullet chucked out of the gun and whizzed past his head. BOOM. CRACK. The wall did not survive the blow; a tiny hole in the wall was very prominent. "What the Hell... Shit Malfoy! Christ! Have some common sense, will you?"

It didn't take long for Hermione to run up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

"What! Draco? What's all the ruckus about?" She gasped. "Why do you have that thing out?" She pointed to the gun. "You're supposed to have that thing hidden away in the house."

"I'm sorry, it was happy to see you," Draco smirked, referring to a gun of his own. Hermione shook her head in disgust and took the gun out of his hand, then unloaded it.

"Sometimes you can be so daft..." She made her way into Draco's room and put the gun underneath the bed with haste.

"Playing hard to get never works -you remember that, Blaise..." He left Blaise shivering and frightened beyond all possible. Draco strolled out of Blaise's room and back into his own to get a good look at Hermione's skirt as she bent over.

"What are you staring at?" She turned with a swift motion towards him. "I know you're staring at me."

"Do you remember the first time we saw each other... you know. After the war?" The door made a click sound as it was shut.

"Is that what this is about?" Hermione shifted her weight to her hips, resting her hands on them as if they were a support system. "Look, Draco, I thought you didn't like to talk about that stuff..."

"I don't. But I want to." Crossing the room, he laid down on the bed. "Do you remember?"

"I remember how pale you were..."

"It had been two months without my powers. I thought I'd never get out of the slump I was in... Living on the streets -me – a Malfoy of all people! And there you were, coming out of that bookstore with an arm load of books."

"I was researching spells for my work..."

"And you were wearing a short, red skirt." He reached for her hand, grasped it, and pulled her on the bed with him. She ended up straddling him on accident. "I remember that. -Do you remember what I said to you?"

"'Hey watch where you're going.'" Hermione stated.

"No, after that."

Hermione shook her head.

"I said, and I remember this word for word, 'God Granger, either this is the muggle in me talking or I'm crazy but -what happened?'"

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hermione spun around in the middle of the street, books in her arms and a slight glare on her face. "I don't know who you think you are bu-- Malfoy?" Her face contorted into something from a glare to a repulsed state. "Wha-What?"

"What happened?" He continued, his dark circles under his eyes making him appear stronger and deadlier than he really was. "You look... good."

"We haven't heard hide nor hair from you in years and that's all you can seem to say is 'you look good.' You two timing good for nothing... I oughtta..." She shoved her books in his hands without warning and began rummaging through her pockets to find something... "Where is it..."

"If you're looking for your wand, I might warn you, its not decent to use a wand on a muggle. Aren't there rules against that?" He smirked. The sentence caught her dead on, making her stop what she was doing to look up at the slender blond before her. Still carrying her books in his arms, he continued, "I mean... look... sorry about Potter and all..." He put the books back in her hands softly. "I mean... I do owe him my life."

"What happened to you?" Hermione tilted her head. "Where's the meanness, the attitude, the... sarcasm! -And what's all this talk about being a muggle?"

"Sure are a lot of questions for such a small girl... must be the bitch inside of you." He laughed whole heartedly, the first time in a long time. "See, I still have my attitude."

"I... I don't get it... you... what... muggle?" It finally registered. "How? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I wish," Draco examined her eyes for a minute. "You're really pretty, you know that?"

"I... excuse me?" Hermione began to shake from frustration. "Wait – this is all a little too much."

"Try being a squib for a while and then tell me that. -I know this might seem kind of forward, but... would you like to... I don't know... go get some coffee or something?"

"Malfoy... I..." Hermione seemed very confused as she shook her head. "I-"

"Hey, Hermione!" Came a voice that matched a man with red hair and freckles who was strolling up behind her. "You got what you needed?" Ron Weasley gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hermione?"

* * *

"Yeah, those were the days when I didn't know you belonged to a greasy haired git like him," Draco put his hands behind his head as he recalled the depressing thought. "Tell me, Hermione, when he's fucking you it doesn't feel as good as when I'm inside of you, does it?"

"Draco!" Hermione put her hand over his mouth. "Shh... someone could hear you..."

"Goo-," Draco said through a muffling hand, "I 'ope 'ey oo'"

"What?" Hermione pulled her hand away.

"I hope they do." He said. "I'm sick of hiding this." For once the cowardly snake had grown the courage of a lion. "I want people to see us together. I want people to know that your favorite position is not cowgirl-"

"-Draco!-"

"-But when you're laying flat on your stomach." He leaned up and captured her lips in a delicate kiss. "You can't sit there and tell me Weasley does it for you like I do." Stubbornness shrouded his eyes.

"You know we cant be anything more than what we are." She sounded stubborn as well.

"Why not?" His voice was almost pleading -almost. "Lets give up this charade. We know we'll never be able to find Potter... in all honesty, Weasley is right. He probably is dead." Quickly, he placed a finger on her lips to silence her protests. "Ah, ah, ah. Just hear me out. The Willow, and all its inhabitance, is dying. If we stay here, you know my father is going to find us eventually. Look at what this place has done to you..." His finger traced along her bottom lip, down the smooth length over her neck, and to her cleavage. "You used to be so happy... its sucking the life right out of you."

"How can you say The Willow is dying?" Hermione looked cautiously to him.

"Because we're dying." Draco cupped her chin. "Weasley doesn't do it for you like I do, Granger, and you know it. I know I could be better than him -hands down – if you'd just give me the chance. -How many of us were there before? Twenty? Now there's only six... and with Blaise it makes seven. Don't you see? He's picking us off one by one and its all to get to me."

"By 'he' you mean-"

"I mean the damn man who gave me life."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not giving up on Harry. That's why we came here in the first place. This place was one of the few places that we could research what Lucius is up to without anyone finding out. We're this close-" She put her finger and thumb an inch apart, "-To finding out the mystery behind it all, and you just want to throw in the towel and run off together?"

"..." Draco pondered. "Yep, I guess that's what I'm saying." His hand snaked its way up her back, underneath the cotton material of her shirt, where he traced small swirls on her fair skin. "Come on." He whispered delicately. "Imagine it." Then he leaned up, so that his breath caught in her ear, "You and me, together, away from it all. You in a French Maid's outfit as I-" He clawed her back suddenly, "-Fucked you hard over a veranda... Your breasts spilling out into the cold air... one of my hands on your stomach, the other fisted through your brown hair as you screamed..." His hand that clawed her back gripped her backside naughtily. "Doesn't that sound better than anything Weasley could offer?"

It took Hermione to snap back to her senses. "I-I... Your father would always haunt us." She lay her head on his chest.

There was a burning question looming inside of Draco's brain, so hard in the interior it almost screamed to be released. "...Is that the reason, then? Is that why you stay with him?" And so he did release it.

"I'm not going to answer you." She said, tracing her finger along his arm. But for Draco, that was all the answer that he needed.


	5. A Runin with Lucius

The next morning Draco awoke with such a feeling of nervousness he wasn't sure if he should get out of bed at all. It was as if time were at a stand still, and anything he did would only cause a cataclysm of events that he wasn't sure he wanted to egg on. When the time came, he crawled out of bed, combed his hair, put on a pair of plaid shorts, and walked down the staircase to the living room. Only Hermione was present.

"'Morning," He managed to mumble out, "Granger, I've got one of those bad feelings again."

"Go take a shower, those will wear right off." She replied back.

"Not those feelings. Bad ones. Like my father is up to something." He scratched his head and took a seat across from her. "Sleep well?"

"As best I could," Hermione put down her newspaper she was reading. "Draco, I feel I have to apologize for last night. Its only that-"

"-You don't need to apologize to me." His silver eyes danced in the morning dusk. "I get it." He yawned and sprawled out over the arm chair. "So where's the rest of the lot?"

"Went out for breakfast, as best as I can tell. Blaise is still in his room, though." She looked to him slightly weary. "I _do_ need to apologize for last night."

"I told you I get it, alright? So lets just drop it." His eyes were challenging, but her eyes were determined.

"No. You were opening your heart to me and I just... crushed it."

"Ha!" Draco became defensive. "_Me_? Open my heart out to _you_? You must be joking. I was only making a reference that we're a good shag once in a while, got it? -You! Crush _my_ heart. I'd have to have a heart for you to crush it." He stood up and stretched. "No, Granger, I believe you have it all wrong." Then he retreated to the comfort of his room once more.

"You can't hide your feelings forever..." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What a card." Draco laughed as he entered his room and put on a decent t-shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror. "What would make her possibly think that I have a heart?" He was almost waiting for the mirror to talk back to him, but it didn't. Seemingly disappointed, he put on a pair of shoes, took the gun out from underneath the bed, loaded it, put it in a secure place in a duffel bag which he put atop his shoulder, and strolled down the staircase again. "I'm going out." He didn't wait for a response. He grabbed up a bit of floo powder, stood in the fireplace, yelled out, "Malfoy Manor!" And threw the floo powder down.

The ride this time was an intense one, but when he finally regained focus, he found himself safely inside the fireplace of Malfoy Manor. The decrepit walls almost greeted him as if to say, 'welcome back, master.' He made his way to the library with an air of confidence. "Now why would my father want my birth papers..." He remembered where they were located, for the most part. Somewhere in column G of the bookshelves, third shelf... When he located them, he felt a sigh of relief wash over him.

At least he had destroyed one of his father's plans.

"What could you possibly want with these?" He sat down and leaned on the bookshelves, pondering to himself. I'm not sure how long he sat there, just staring at the documents. He read over them again and again, as if they were going to talk like the mirror this morning... but as the mirror, they did not speak. His mind traveled to other things, such as Hermione and his powers. Perhaps, he thought, if he had his powers, Hermione would have felt secure enough to know she was protected... that Lucius would not harm her. Ah, well, the shit had hit the fan anyways...

"I don't have feelings for her..." He sneered. "Well, maybe I do, but I don't have to say." He placed the birth papers into his duffel bag and licked his lips. "Merlin, if I only had my powers, things would be so different." He just knew that if he had his powers again, he'd have defeated his father already... no more running, no more Weasley, and no more eggs in a bowl. He'd have Hermione on a yacht playing water polo. Hell, Potter might even still be alive...

"_Are you sure this is where Zabini was last spotted?" _A female voice was heard not too far off. It sounded as if it came from the front of the room, and Draco froze in place.

"I'm telling you, this is where he was sent, and we lost signal here." This time, the voice was male, and larger.

'Shit.' Draco thought. 'If they catch me here I'm done for.'

"I hate having to do Blaise's dirty work." The female voice spoke. "What could Lucius possibly want with some stupid birth documents. Hasn't Draco died yet?" It took everything in Draco's power not to sneer a reply back.

"According to Lucius, he still is around. Lurking in corners and shadows, no doubt... -Parkinson, if we find a dead body, don't start screaming like last time, alright?"

"Oh, you just shut up! That was my cousin's dead body and you know it!"

The two bodies, one being none other than Pansy P. Parkinson, strolled along the study as if it were an amusement park. They pointed out various odd objects, not knowing that Draco Malfoy sat waiting for them with the handgun loaded in his hand. He took the safety off.

"Shh.. do you hear that?" The man said, and Draco held his breath. Had they heard him? "No, I suppose it was nothing... God, d'you think Blaise is okay?"

"Merlin only knows," Said Pansy. Draco could feel them approaching, and he readied the gun. He wouldn't miss. Just as he saw the shadows playing against the walls he heard Pansy gasp. "Ouch. Is yours hurting too?"

"Its stinging a bit, yeah. I think he's calling a meeting." The shadows retreated back to the end of the study, leaving Draco with a consequential decision. He could either wait until the two left and return back to The Willow, or follow them and see what Lucius was up to. Obviously, Draco chose the latter.

When it was a guarantee that he would not be seen, he left the isle from which he was hiding against and followed the wall up to the front of the study. He made it there just in time to see a wisp of robes flow out the door. Where was this so called meeting going to be held? Draco wanted to go in for a better look, but knew at once to keep his distance in case they were to come back. Gun loaded in hand, he listened until the voices outside trailed off in the distance before he creaked the door open to get a better gander outside. To his surprise, Pansy and the man he couldn't identify walked down the staircase together, hand in hand. 'Well,' thought Draco, 'That's interesting. Married to Blaise and fucking some other guy -sounds like Pansy to me.' It almost made him want to take her out right that instant, but the gunshot might cause unwanted attention.

Down the staircase he trailed, being sure to be as careful as he could possibly be. He watched as the two unwelcome guests entered the dining room. Oh, a tea party, was it? Draco could hardly resist the unwelcome invitation. He slipped just outside of the dining room wall, so he could peer in once in a while through the door to get a better view. Through the crack of the French doors he could see his father, looking a bit more stone faced than Draco remembered him. He could make out the steel gray eyes and that blond hair which he himself had inherited.

"My dear friends," He could hear Lucius say, "I'm so glad you all could make it tonight to witness the birth of a new era. To family!" The sounds of clinking glasses were heard, as if a toast had just been performed.

'To family my ass...' Draco thought to himself.

"My Lord," A gentleman's voice sounded, "Might I inquire as to to the actual... date?"

"Sometime in January, my dear fellow." Draco had never heard his father so happy. "Yes, sometime in January... Parkinson, please show our guest in."

"Excuse me, my Lord?" Pansy asked, and Draco felt his heart in his throat.

"My son is outside the door -please show him in."

"Shit." Draco whispered, knowing that running could be in the cards, but not the wisest of all choices. Stunning spells were not what he was looking for at this point. So he took it like a man and raised the gun to the door. When Pansy emerged, she didn't look at all surprised. "Draco, put that thing down before you poke someone's eye out."

"I'd rather poke your eye out than anyone's any day, Parkinson." He did not submit to her request. He did, however, follow her in and take a seat in the only available chair -across the table from his father. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"So nice you could join us, Son." Lucius smirked, conjuring up a glass of wine and levitating it to his son. Draco did not accept. Lucius, obviously put off by Draco's rude manners, ignored the act of mutiny and continued. "I've been expecting you."

"Goody." Draco sneered.

"Lowering yourself to petty muggle toys?" Lucius scoffed, noticing the gun that still rested in Draco's hand.

"I wouldn't have to if someone didn't take every last power I had." Draco's face refused to contort into any expression. It was as if he were a blank canvas refusing to soak in the colors.

Lucius chuckled, then became thoroughly serious. "What are you doing here, boy? I told you if I ever saw your putrid face again-"

"-You'd tear me limb from limb then chop me up into a thousand pieces. But not before making me suck your big fat cock -yeah, I remember." A twitch of emotion - "Funny, I never took you for a queer, _Father_." If not for the fact that Draco's heart was racing a thousand kilometers an hour, and that he was scared shitless, it would have seemed like Draco had the upper hand.

There was a pregnant silence, then Lucius spoke again. "You know Draco, its so delicious knowing that while all the other little boys were riding broomsticks and playing with girls, you were playing with yourself." Draco wasn't sure where his father was going with this, but he wasn't sure he liked it. "I remember," Lucius spoke to the entire table, a laugh in his voice, "I once walked in on Draco -no joke – when he was eight in the shower... haha... and he was... how shall I put this delicately... wanking off to a picture of me!"

"I was not!" Draco finally erupted with emotion. "I was wanking off to the girl next to you in that photograph and you know it!" As if that made the situation better, he huffed, "And let me add that the girl in the photo that he was kissing was not Mum!" Realizing he was pointing an accusing finger at his father, he automatically put his hand down at his side and growled under his breath.

Pansy gave a giggle.

"Anyways," Draco continued, feeling his ears turning red as he held the gun up higher, pointing it right at Lucius's face, "Why do you follow this man? He's nowhere near as great as Voldemort was, and he doesn't care that the war is over. He's scaring you into believing that he's the next great Dark Lord! And he doesn't even know how to take care of his family, so how would he know how to run a group of misled wizards and witches? The war is OVER. Let it go!"

Lucius stared at his son. "You see why I took away your powers, Draco? You always seemed to have a knack for going against me and what I said. I suppose some things never change." He took a sip of his brandy.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while..." Draco spoke, as if these were the good ol' days when Draco was still in school, and Lucius was still a good father. It was as if this were the morning that Draco would be heading off for Hogwarts, and this was just another family argument. Sadly, though, this time it was on a much larger scale. Draco had a gun. "What did you do with Potter?"

Lucius spoke slowly. "Why do you think I had something to do with Potter's disappearance?"

"Because you'd be the only one to do it." He couldn't look his father in the eye. "Is he still alive?"

"You can't pin me to this, Draco. I will take full responsibility of that Chang girl, but Potter got away. I sent Zabini and Parkinson to take care of that." Lucius eyes bore into Pansy. "But all that is forgiven now. -I do _not_ know what has happened to Potter. Believe me, if I had killed him I would have bragged about it years ago." He sounded very convincing. "Now, I've got a few questions of my own. How's Blaise? Good, I hope?"

"He's fine, now that he's away from you." Draco wanted to spit at his father's face, but knew better of it. A fist brawl was not planned in the stars for him tonight.

"I was hoping you'd say he was dead, so I wouldn't have to kill him myself. -Now, Draco, hand over the birth papers."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy... The papers. Now."

"Sure, I'll give you the papers," Draco leaned over the table. "If you give me my powers back."

"Now you're just being funny. -Parkinson – Hardy -search him." Draco stood up willingly, and once they had patted him down high and low and found no trace of documents, Draco grinned wide.

"Why do you want them so bad, Dad?" Draco said, feeling a surge of power wash over him. He took a moment to recall to himself that he had left his duffel bag back in the Study, where the birth documents were. Ah, the joys of being smarter than your father...

"I'm in no mood to play games! Hand over the papers!" The gloves were off, so to speak. Lucius drew his wand and pointed it directly at Draco's forehead. Draco, in return, became nervous and pointed his gun at Pansy. "Oh, do you think you've turned the tables, dear boy? Kill her." There was a glint in Lucius's eyes. "Come on, I don't have all day. If you're going to do it, then do it."

Draco's eyes shifted from Pansy to his father, and back to Pansy. Killing Pansy meant killing Blaise's wife... it wouldn't have bothered Draco so much except that he knew that there was a kid somewhere in this mix, and he didn't want that kid growing up without a mother, no matter how bitchy she was. Nobody deserved to lose a parent.

"No?" Lucius's mouth conformed into that oh-so-famous high-quality Malfoy smirk. Then, before Draco had any moment to react, Lucius turned the wand on Pansy and shouted, "Avada Kedevra!" She was dead before her body hit the ground. "Next time, Draco, don't bluff. I'm in no mood for it." Everyone around the table began to chuckle.

"You bastard..." Draco whispered, shifting the gun back on Lucius. "You bastard..." It was the only thing that came to mind.

"Kiss my ass." Lucius's statement was blunt but very unlike him. Draco couldn't remember such a harsh and cruel father growing up -even though his childhood wasn't the best. "Give me the documents."

"Fuck you!"

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Draco. After all, you were my son." Before Draco knew it, he was hit in the back of the head and blacked out.

* * *

**A review would be nice!  
Amy  
AKA  
RootbeerFloat**


	6. A Deadly Deal

Hermione checked the time on her wrist watch.

6:00pm.

"Where is he?" She began to pace back and forth as she had done many a time this evening. "He should have been back hours ago."

"Don't let it bother you. He's probably out shagging a girl or something," Ron suggested, lost in a game of wizard chess with Neville.

"Draco wouldn't be out shagging a girl," Hermione whispered.

"Sure he would. He's single, locked up, and without powers. If I had all that frustration inside of me, I'd shag the first girl that'd come along too."

"Ron!" Hermione found so many possibly wrong things in that statement she wasn't sure where to begin. Number one, she knew Draco wouldn't be out shagging other girls – if anything he'd be home, shagging her! And number two, what was Ron thinking saying that right in front of his girlfriend? "You are such a... a... dolt!"

"Why are you worrying so much?" Ron questioned, peeling his mind away from the chessboard. "Its just Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't find anything to rebuttal with, so she bit her lower lip and sat down on the armchair. "If he's not back in thirty minutes, I'm going to look for him."

"Oh, that's just what he needs," Ron jotted, " Hermione Granger stalking him."

"At least he's not enough of an idiot to put eggs in a bowl," Blaise said, arriving from out of nowhere.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked.

"Not good enough... Some memories are coming back to me..."

"Oh?" She lifted her wand.

"No, no. Its okay," Blaise put his hands up in compliance. "I understand now. I don't know what I was thinking following Lucius like that. It was like... like he had some sort of control over me."

"Its the mark," Neville piped up. "I've been studying them like crazy. Usually its on dead people, though. The Malfoy mark is seemingly the same as Voldemort's mark, but I've found that its highly potent and much more powerful. Once the mark is engraved on your skin, it attaches itself to your nervous system, making it almost impossible for you to control your thoughts or movements when under control of the mark. Its like having your own personal unforgivable curse."

"You don't get out much, do you?" Blaise smirked. Hermione could definitely tell why Blaise and Draco were friends. "God, I hope Pansy's okay..."

"That much of your memory came back?" Hermione felt a little embarrassed. "I guess I didn't realize how weak my powers were getting." She shifted nervously.

"Hey, it was enough to knock some sense into me." Blaise tried to sound comforting.

"Since when did your powers start getting weak?" Ron asked grumpily. "I thought we told each other everything, Hermione."

"Oh Ronald, be logical will you? My powers have been getting weaker lately and I can't tell you why. I think its this house." She checked her watch again. "Twenty five minutes and I'm going after him."

* * *

In the very back of his mind, Draco was regaining consciousness. If it were up to him, he would have rather stayed in that black hole, because reality was not kind to him. As his eyes focused, he discovered himself in a dank and cold room, yet it did not resemble any room from the Malfoy Manor. It was something much worse and unforgiving. He was not bound up like he expected, but his gun was missing. Dammit. This was not going to be a good day.

Far to his left was a table with many instruments that looked as if they were monsters ready to gnaw Draco apart. A tiny hand saw, a few blood drainers, and many, many needles were just a few things lying upon the table. For some reason, Draco knew that plenty of those were reserved for him. The rest of the room was empty.

"Hello?" He said timidly, not sure if he should disturb the respectable silence of the room. A strong, venomous voice answered back -the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, son."

A wisp of wind, and Lucius appeared in the middle of the room, as if he were one with the wind. He wore black robes that mimicked his soul.

Draco stood blankly for a moment, unable to move. But then he gained his self-awareness back and took a few steps back in sheer fright. "Where's my gun." It was more of a statement then a question.

"That muggle toy?" Lucius smirked, the lines around his face giving a sharp curve. "I have it."

"Give it here." Draco knew the request was futile, but it didn't stop him from making it. If he was going to die, he'd rather die with a gun than without one.

"Tell me Draco, how long has it been since we last encountered each other? Two years?" Lucius put his hands behind his back and circled Draco with exact precision.

"I guess you could say that," Draco said between clenched teeth. He could feel his palms begin to sweat, and his mouth became dry. "So now what? Are you going to kill me?" He jutted out his chin, fearing the worst. "Those instruments over there- I know they're for me."

"You'd be quite right about that," Lucius said, stopping behind Draco and standing so close Draco could feel the hot breath of his father on his ear. "But they don't have to be. -I don't usually do this, but since you're my son I'll make an accept ion and make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with murderers." It was a snide comment.

"You might want to watch what you say," Lucius put a firm hand on Draco's shoulder, "Those words could be your last. -Now listen closely. I know you've been following me all this time. Two years, and you still haven't given up? Why is that? Do you fear me so that you have to keep an eye on me? Or is it sweet revenge that keeps you hating me so?"

"A little bit of both," Draco said honestly.

"I'm willing to bet you anything that you'd do just about anything to get your powers back... am I right?" The grip on his shoulder tightened. "Well here's the deal. I'm willing to give them back to you – free of charge." The room became colder -so cold, in fact, Draco could see his breath. "I know that's what you dream about when you go to sleep. And when you wake up, that's what you crave. Nothing would please you more than to have your life back."

"What's in it for you?" Draco held back a deathly shiver.

"... You disappear. Vanish." The grip on his shoulder was released, and Lucius stepped in front of his son, looking him square in the eyes. "I'm willing to give you your powers back if you agree to stop this futile mission and leave me be. -Ever since your mother died, I've been grieving. I've lost all hopes of gaining you back as my true son -I've lost you forever." A glint in Lucius's eyes made Draco almost hurl his guts up. "But I can still make it up to you. I can give you the one thing you desire -if you give me the birth documents and stop following me, trying to stop me. Its a game that you will lose, in the end."

"Why do you want them so damn bad?" Draco raised an eyebrow, neither agreeing nor disagreeing to Lucius's arrangement.

"I'm having a son."

Silence.

"Congratulations."

"A true heir to the Malfoy throne -one that will succeed me when I've departed from this world. But I need to make it as if you were never born." Draco wasn't sure whether to be happy or insulted. "Everyone knows that Merlin's law abides that the first born son inherit everything that his father has accomplished -but you reject your place."

"Since when do you care what Merlin's law says?" Draco snapped. "You're trying to overrun Merlin's law, anyways! Why should that law be any different?"

"Because those documents contain a blood bind that entails you to everything I own. If I destroy those documents, I destroy the blood bind, and the spell is released. One only destroys those type of documents if their son is dead. -So we can make this simple, or we can make this hard. Either way, I will not let you inherit my fortune or my power." Lucius frowned. "Think about it, Draco. You could have it all. Your powers -and I'd leave you alone. Denounce me as your father and pronounce me as your Lord."

"You want me to follow you. To accept that you'll rule."

"Yes." Lucius grinned now. "You get it. Accept that I am superior and I'll give you your powers back. But on the condition you never speak to me again. Give me the documents, and regain your freedom."

Draco stood in awe of what he was hearing. Was it truly possible that he could have his powers back? He imagined himself away from it all, Hermione by his side... the things he could do with his powers back... It would be so easy to just let it slip away... What was so bad about giving into his father... But then he remembered. He remembered the day he lost his powers. The day he refused to give in to Lucius and his stupid talk of ruling the world. It was such a distant memory he had almost forgotten... No more living under Weasley's domain. No more hiding from Lucius. He could finally have Hermione to himself...

So many thoughts rushed through his mind at that moment.

But the thought of Pansy arose. The thought of Chang slid across his senses. The disappearance of Potter... the fact that Hermione was so determined to catch Lucius. She'd never give in... And that son. That new son replacing him. He'd be worse than Lucius. Far worse.

But his powers. No more running... no more...

"I don't know..." Draco's voice quivered.

"I tell you what," Lucius smirked, "I'll give you three days to think it over, hmm? And at the end of those three days, we'll meet in the Study, since that seems to be where you spend most of your time. We'll make the trade off there." Draco did not answer him. "I know you wont let me down. I'll see you in three days, son." He offered his hand out as a token of agreement. Draco, reluctant, shook it with a firm grip -then his palm burned. " -Just one last thing." Lucius bore his eyes into Draco's. "It would be in your best interest if you didn't mention this discussion we had with anyone. Not that you could anyways."

"Ahhh! What'r you... ahhh!" As Draco pulled his hand away he found a dark red tattoo with a snake on it. The Malfoy mark, but on his palm. With a smirk, Lucius turned and walked away. Draco instantly felt a burning in the pit of his stomach. He clutched it, and a cataclysm of events turned, then he was lying in front of The Willow, his palm bleeding.


	7. Miracles Don't Happen

It took him a few moments to gain his composure -his blood dripped from his left palm all the way down to the freshly mowed green lawn. The stinging sensation let up as he stood up, clutching his chest. Wow, that was a wizard of a ride... One foot after the other, he made it to the front door and knocked.

He was instantly greeted by the door being thrown back and a wand pointed in his face. "Good to see you too, Weasley."

"Malfoy?" Ron spared a few moments to let it sink in before he pulled Malfoy into the house, eying his bloody palm. "Hermione! Look!"

"Draco!" Hermione stood up from her comfortable spot on the sofa. "Oh my God, you're alright." Draco wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but suddenly two arms folded around him and engrossed him in the largest hug he had ever experienced in his life. His head swarming, he didn't have time to think -he just hugged back, relieved to be back home safe and sound. "I thought you were dead..."

"Don't think so. Not yet." Draco smirked, not pulling away from the affection.

Blaise and Ron stood back, admiring the peaceful tranquility of knowing Malfoy was back home... but then Ron noticed the hug was a little long, and Blaise noticed the hug was a little too cozy... The two exchanged looks of uneasiness. "Er.. good to see you back, Draco." Blaise broke the awkwardness.

"Yeah, good to be back... if you only knew what I just went through..." Draco finally pulled away from the hug, slightly embarrassed. "Er... Weasley, get me a towel to clean my hand, dammit!"

"What happened?" Hermione moved in to observe the wound, but Draco closed his hand in a tight fist and put it out of sight.

"Oh, nothing much... Just..er.. tore it up in a fist brawl. Nothing special." Bringing home a Malfoy mark was not the thing to brag about. "Gees its cold in here. Someone shut the door."

"Who were you fighting with?" Hermione, fighting with some of her own emotions, didn't move a muscle away from Draco. She didn't honestly care at this point what Ron thought. She had almost lost Draco... for some reason, she just knew he wasn't going to come back alive tonight... Sometimes her intuition was wrong, but not that often.

'I have to be honest about something tonight... might as well be about who it was with.' Draco thought.

"Lucius."

Hermione, eyes wide, led Draco to the sofa and sat him down. Ron entered the room, carrying a wet towel and handed it to Malfoy. "Thanks, Weaselbee."

"How'd you escape alive?" Ron scratched his head.

"I dunno, guess I told him you'd be much more fun to kill." Draco smirked. "Shut the door, Weasley, you're letting a draft in here."

"But I'm serious," Ron persisted. "Not very many people see Malfoy and live – I don't care if you're his son or not."

"Well, I guess that's the only reason why I lived." Draco winced as he applied the cold compress to his hand. "I found out why he wanted those birth papers."

"Why?" Hermione asked, moving a little too close for Ron's taste.

"I'm having a brother." Draco yawned. "For the last time shut that damn door!" Draco waved his arm. The door clicked shut. "Thank you."

"I didn't do that." Ron said, his mouth hanging open.

"Blaise?" Draco looked back behind his shoulder. "Should I be thanking you?"

"Nope." Blaise shook his head. "My wand is tucked away."

"...Hermione?"

"Don't look at me." Hermione said slowly. "Draco... I think it was you."

* * *

"How does the git manage to get his powers back?" Ron paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, talking to none other than Blaise. They both had retreated to the living room after Hermione had insisted on putting Draco to bed upstairs. Before long, the two had begun to discuss theories of their own. "I think it must have been aliens or something."

"Aliens wouldn't give Draco his powers back," Blaise pointed out, resting comfortably on the kitchen counter. "Did you notice how comfy those two were together?"

"Who two?" Ron questioned, but knowing all too well exactly of whom Blaise was talking about. A blind idiot could tell that the two of them were fooling around. But Ron didn't like to think such things, so once again he put the thought to the side and out of his mind like he had done many-a-times before. Sometimes he liked to believe that Hermione was always that young girl he met at Hogwarts years ago. Except Blaise was persistent.

"You know who. Draco and Granger. Are you sure they're not..." Blaise smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course they're not!" Ron fibbed. "I know for a fact they're not!" Another lie. "Why would you say that?" And the lies continued. "Malfoy and Hermione are JUST FRIENDS. I know they have to be, because Hermione would never do that to me. Not in a million years! So you can just shove it up your pipe hole for all I care, you asshole!"

Blaise took a long pause before he nodded his head. "Yep, they're definitely fucking each other."

* * *

"You know you don't have to stand over me every five seconds like a nurse," Draco grumbled as Hermione began to tuck him into his bed. "Unless you wanna dress up as one and make me bend over and cough."

"Draco Malfoy, you had me worried sick tonight." Hermione tucked his covers a little too tight for comfort. "I can't believe you had the gull to go out there and risk your life at Malfoy Manor like that! You could have gotten killed. You know that right?"

"And so the long speech continues..." Draco pulled the covers over his head, undoing what Hermione had just done. He had not shown her his hand yet, and he wasn't sure it was the best idea to.

"No. I just want you home, alright?" She bit her lip, as if to hold back something. "How did you get your powers back?" It was a burning question.

Draco thought about how to answer it without giving the answer away. He didn't think telling her that Lucius had branded him with a Malfoy Mark was the best idea at the moment. "Why should you care anyways? Isn't fucking Weasley where you get your sick kicks?" Ba-Bam. The perfect distracting answer.

"Draco! I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to you!"

"Why should you care anyways, hmm? You never cared before!" He tore the covers off of him and sat up to look her square in the eye. "It was always Ronald this, Ronald that, Ron, Ron, Ron! What's so special about that twitchy-eyed snot-nosed brat? You never seemed to give a fuck before.. In school, the kid was head over heels in love with you and you blew him off for Krum! And now all of a sudden, he's more important?"

"This isn't about Ron -its about you." Hermione shifted the conversation. "What happened tonight?"

"I bloody hell got the shit kicked out of me!" Draco yelled. "A-Duh!"

"By who?" She persisted.

"By -" Draco knew the words. 'By that Death Eater pansy group and their faggot leader Lucius!' But all that came out was, "By- By-" Was this what his father had meant? Not being able to talk about it? "Oh really mature!" He yelled to the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione crossed her arms. "I didn't say a thing!"

"Quit yelling!" Draco yelled at her.

"You quit yelling!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'll tell you what to do as long as you live under my roof!"

"Well maybe I don't want to live here anymore!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!!" Draco scratched his cheek in frustration. "I'll be out of here first thing in the morning. Not like I need you anyways. I have my powers after all."

"You little brat. Ron and I put a roof over your head, food in your stomach, and a nice bed for you to sleep on, and this is the thanks we get?" Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears.

To be hurtful, Draco spat out, "Well I did give you a few good rides, didn't I? I mean, wasn't that payment enough?" The smirk prevailed.

The look on Hermione's face was not one to be reckoned with. It was a mix of confusion, hurt, and sadness. Not that she didn't deserve it, but the words still cut deep into her heart. "No, I guess it wasn't." She bit her lower lip again and wiped back a tear.

Draco instantly felt bad. He wasn't sure why Lucius had decided to give him his powers back in advance, but acting like a jerk was not the way to start off his new life. If he was going to make this work, he had to learn to be a little nicer... Merlin rest his soul.

"God, Hermione. Can't you just stop being nosey for five seconds?" He pushed back his hair in a nervous jitter. "I just... If you knew what I've been through, you'd know to ignore me right now."

"Then tell me what you've been through." Hermione put her hand on his hand. "Please? I hope you know I was more worried about you tonight than I ever had been about Ron."

"Really?" This perked Draco's selfish interest.

"Yes, really." A few more tears streamed down her cheek.

"Look, Hermione, I can't tell you what happened tonight." It was a nice, straightforward answer. "But I can tell you that everything's going to be okay now. Right? I mean, I have my powers back. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Draco, this isn't about your powers. Its about you." She took a deep sigh. "You came to our doorstep covered in blood. You left through the house through the fireplace. Somehow, the two don't seem to mix. Something happened that you're not telling me."

"I'm not hiding anything." Draco said. If this was the way it was going to be, he might as well lie about it. That would get her off his case, if nothing else. "Look. I ran into Pansy at the Malfoy Manor. She and I had a brawl... It was kind of embarrassing. She cut my hand open with a knife from the kitchens."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, as if searching for something. Whatever it was, she found it quick and kissed the palm of his hand. Draco winced, at once realizing that it was the hand he was branded with. He tried to jerk away, but she caught sight quick and her eyebrows furrowed. "Er, look. Its not what it looks like, okay? I – um – I can explain!"

"What are you going on about?" Hermione asked, tracing a line along his palm. "Looks like you were telling the truth. Its a pretty bad cut... you might need to get that treated for infection."

"You mean you can't- really? Er... infection, eh?" Draco laughed in his breath. Was she really not able to see the hideous tattoo plastered in his skin?

"Yeah. The cut looks pretty deep, too. Want me to bandage it?"

"Er... no, that's okay. Erm... I'll just -you know -treat it..."

"Right. You have your powers back after all." Hermione said this in a very peculiar way. "There's still something you're not telling me, but I can't figure out what." Draco just smirked. "Fine, be a recluse. See if you get any special treatment from me." She started to get up but Draco pulled her hand lightly. "What?"

"I... Don't go." Draco wasn't sure why he was beginning to act like a pansy all of a sudden, but he just wanted her close by. "Stay." His eyes begged, but his smirk played.

"You know I can't." Hermione whispered, knowing all too well what he meant by that smirk.

"_Now_ what can Weasley offer you that I can't?" Draco frowned. "I have my powers."

"Which I'm still not sure why you have." Hermione put a delicate finger to his lips. "I'm worried about what kind of side effects getting your powers back could have. This could be just temporary. Maybe Lucius's powers are getting weaker, and this is a sign of it. And its wandless magic. That takes years to master. Whatever it is, this is the work of dark magic, Draco."

"You don't know that!" Draco became defensive. "It could be one of those... miracle thingies!"

"Draco." Hermione looked deep into his eyes. "You and I both know there aren't such things as miracles. Not these days. Lets not fool ourselves." She left a delicate kiss on his lips and lifted herself off of the bed. She then went to the door slowly, as if contemplating something bigger than the situation that was at hand.

Draco hated to see her this way. By Merlin... he loved her.

What? Love? Psh. No. Love. Ha! ... Love. Yeah, it was love, dammit.

"That's not the Granger I know..." Draco grumbled, throwing a dirty sock at her. It hit her right in the side. She turned and gave him an exasperated look. "What'll convince you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What'll it take to convince you there's miracles?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Potter coming back? Will that convince you?"

"Draco, you can't make that happen." Hermione opened the door. "Powers or not. You can't make that happen." Then she left, leaving a trail of her depression to linger behind.

Draco twisted his hand and locked the door behind her. "It was a miracle I met you." He mumbled.

* * *

Review or I wont post!

Amy


	8. I've got more wit

As these chapters usually begin, Draco awoke in the morning, this time with a splitting headache. The pain in his hand was atrocious, and he wasn't sure why -but he had a strong urge to punch something. Weasley's face was on the top of his list.

He crawled out of bed, making sure not to make much sound. It looked dark outside his windows... was it morning yet? The nightmares he had had were something out of a horror book, so he would rather not have gone back to sleep to meet them again. A shower... a shower sounded nice. That would take this pain away. He turned on the light with a click of his fingers -the entire room was trashed.

"What the bloody hell...?" He whispered, observing the various torn and thrown objects around the room. Had someone raided his dorms in the middle of the night? Certainly not... Could it have been from his bad dreams? Maybe there was more to this wandless magic thing than met the eye. A shower was definitely best.

He crept as quietly as his feet could carry him into the bathroom across the hallway, making sure not to wake up Hermione or Weasley. He didn't care about the others -but Granger would find some way to make him go back to bed, and Weasley would just give him more of a splitting headache. When he got into the bathroom he closed the door and put a silencing charm around the room. It was very nice to have his magic back once again. And wandless, no doubt! Psh, as if there would be side effects... what? This ol' headache? Draco laughed to himself. He'd take a headache every day if that meant keeping his powers.

He rubbed his eyes, turned on the shower, and began to strip down to his bare man-parts. It was a tedious project at roughly four o'clock in the morning, but worth every penny as he stepped into the steaming shower to be met with calm, steaming water. It cascaded into his face and he stood under it as if it were a well of youth. The water always seemed to rejuvenate him after a long, hard day -or night. His mind began to wander, and soon it was off in a rendezvous of the first day he took it too far with Granger -in this very bathroom. Right under Weasley's nose.

--

It was a Tuesday in July. The air was hot and humid. Draco and Granger had just gotten back from an assignment where they had had to research Crabbe and Goyle's where-abouts. Somehow they had gotten lost in a swamp, and when they arrived back at The Willow, they were soaked from head to toe in sludge and moist air. The feeling was none-too-pleasant.

"Granger, I feel like a toad threw up in my pants." Draco said, sloshing out of the fireplace as he floo back to The Willow. The only thing humanly visible was his blond hair and steel eyes. Hermione did not look much better. She was pasted in sludge, so that her clothes clung skin tight.

"How was I supposed to know that Crabbe's hide-away was somewhere in the marshes?" Hermione put her muddy hands on her hips.

"If you had listened to me, we wouldn't have fallen into that swamp pit, and we wouldn't be covered in this... shit." Draco tried to slosh some of the residue off, but to his dismay it was no use. The mud was very much intact. "I told you we should have cut across that valley."

"And risk losing their trail?" Hermione's eyes brewed resentment. "No thank you."

"We lost their trail after you fell in the pit!" Draco pointed out.

"If you hadn't pushed me, I wouldn't have fallen in the pit!" Hermione yelled back at him, her hair plastered to her cheek.

"Well that was funny," Draco snorted, "But honestly, you shouldn't walk so slow."

"I was trying to be quiet. Something of which you have no talent." Hermione purposely rubbed her muddy hands all over Draco's muddy sleeve. It didn't make her hands that much cleaner, but Draco got the memo.

"On the contrary, you and Weasley have a heck of a time keeping quiet in the night." His smirk was not kind. The two stared at each other, anger stricken, before both looked to the staircase. Both were thinking the same thing. Bathroom. Shower. Now.

In a flash they both set off in a wild attempt to make it to the bathroom first and shut the other one out. Draco made it to the staircase first, and was just about to climb his way up the first step when Hermione elbowed him in the side and clambered her way up the staircase before him. Draco winced, narrowed his eyes, and took up the staircase behind her. He managed to grab her ankle half way up and sent her toppling to the stair floor. It knocked the wind out of her, needless to say, but she didn't let it keep her down.

The race began to pick up as they got to the top of the stair case -The bathroom was towards the end of the hallway, after all. Neck in neck, the two trudged as fast as they could (with the sludge holding them back). Draco made it to the bathroom first, but he didn't bother to shut the door. It was the shower he wanted, damn it!

He just hopped in the shower, clothes and all, and turned on the shower head. It was a blast of cold water that did not suit him, but who cared? He had won the small battle against Hermione. Or so he thought. Before he knew what had happened Hermione had slid open the shower door and climbed in with him, clothes and all as well.

"Granger, what the bloody hell do you think-"

"If you think you're going to hog all the hot water, you're wrong." She stuck out her tongue and pushed him to the side, so that the water focused more on her than him. "I've got a date with Ron in an hour."

"Its always Ron this, Ron that..." Draco grumbled, elbowing Hermione lightly so he could get some shower time. The small vicinity wasn't that big, so the shared space was more than intimate if they wanted to share the hot water. And they did. Hermione was a forced to be reckoned with when it came to getting hot water, and Draco, with his open crush towards her, did not mind the closeness. She had always turned him down anyway, afraid she might turn her back on Ronald. Perfect Ronald. -So, in fact, he took it as a slight opportunity in a way to gawk at her without ridicule.

When the sludge began to wash down her skin and into the drain, Draco observed every curve through her soaking t-shirt and blue jeans. Every piece of skin was just waiting to be ravished in his opinion... and to be honest, he wasn't at all sure why her aura called to him. He supposed it always had... even at Hogwarts... though he would never admit it. That's why he was always so mean to her. Mudbloods were not to be touched. They were not to be gawked at. They were not to imagine as you were jacking off in the shower. So Draco kept his sick obsession with her inside.

Though he would never admit it openly, Draco had always had a crush on Granger. Inside -he never really HAD cared enough to act on those feelings, because they were not allowed. Lucius had made sure to that. But after the war, and Draco's powers lost... he was no better than these mudbloods walking around. It had taken him months to realize it... but that day. That day he first saw her after all that time apart... He had realized just how much better she was than him. And that made him sick inside.

So for now he would have to gaze from afar -so to speak. Because of his arrogance, he had lost her; or more to say, he had never had her.

And that's why he craved her. He was so tainted inside... and her blood was tainted... it just made for a wicked combination.

"Move," She ordered, bending slightly to get the shampoo from the other side of the shower.

"You could say please," Draco grumbled.

"Move, please." Hermione mocked, and as she straightened up, her arm brushed his arm. His heart gave a jump, and his stomach was up in his throat. He had never become so nervous in his life. He tried to gulp down the taunting stomach, but it insisted on coming up.

"Fuck off." He became defensive and pulled the shampoo bottle out of her hand. "Thank you."

"God, you can be such a prick..." Hermione seethed, turning around to face him. "Give me the shampoo. I need it first."

"Aww, so you can go on your little fucking date with your little -and I do mean LITTLE, fucking boyfriend? No thank you." Draco grinned. Beamed, as a matter of fact.

"Prick."

"Beautiful."

The statement caught Hermione off guard, and honestly it caught Draco off guard as well. He stared at her gorgeous eyes, that beautiful brown hair just waiting to be pulled, that sun-tanned skin waiting to be scratched and bitten... It was more than he could stand. He could feel himself become a little stiff in his pants. Slightly embarrassed, he turned his back on her and opened the shower door. "Go fetch, Granger." Then he threw the shampoo out.

"You... jerk!" It was the only other word besides prick Hermione could think of. Draco found it cute, but Hermione did not seem in the mood for him to point it out. "Get that back right now!"

"Make me." Draco challenged. He turned to face her, smirking. Trying to get her goat, he resumed his shower by taking off his shirt. When he noticed her eyes looking over him a little more than she gave credit to, he felt the need to make more of a show. But as he reached for his pant buckle, she grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing? You can't strip here."

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow. "Its a shower. And why should I give a fuck if you see me anyways? I know you're dying to."

"I wont let you!" Hermione blushed.

"Again, make me." He licked his lips, shoved her hands off of him, and stripped down his pants... in fact, his underwear went shortly after that. Yummy... but that's not the point. Draco was naked in the shower. With Granger. And at the moment, that's all he wanted.

Hermione quickly blushed bright red and turned her head.

"Aww, what's the matter? Never seen a big one before? Relax Granger, I'm not going to rape you or anything. You can't rape the willing."

"Why you little..." She gasped, turning around. Realizing what she had done, she turned right back around and blushed even more.

"Not little." Draco put his hands around her waist, pushing against her. "Not by a long shot."

"Stop it." She grumbled, closing her eyes. "Stop it, Malfoy, I mean it."

"What? Afraid its too big for you?" He chuckled, slipping his hands underneath her shirt. She instantly grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands back down and out of her shirt. This made him grin. "Oh? Is someone a bit shy?"

"Malfoy. Please. I'm asking nicely... stop. Okay? Just stop."

"For the final time, make me." Then his hands did something that they had always wanted to do -they moved up her shirt and cupped both of her breasts through her shirt, giving them a nice squeeze. A healthy nearly B cup. Hermione tried to get him to stop, but he put his hands over her hands and moved them down to her sides. "Delectable."

"You can be such a-"

"A what? Prick? Jerk? Wanker? I'm shivering -really. --God, Granger, when are you going to get it through your fucking brain that I could fuck you much better than stupid Weasley can?" His fingers abandoned their bearings at her hands and began to trail up her soft, delicate arms, making sure to lean in closer as his hands then slid up her neck and into her hair. "I've got more wit -" He gripped her curly locks, "A better kiss -" Gave them a light squeeze - "A hotter touch,-" His fingers loosened their grip, "And most certainly a better fuck." then he slid his fingers down again to hers. "I just wish you could see that." It was the first time -and most certainly not the last time- he would give this speech. "Fuck me."

"Malfoy-!"

"Shh... just listen." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I mean, how do you really know if you love Weasley or not? You don't. You owe it to yourself to let go and find out." Using his ex-Slytherin charm, he guided her hand up to his lips, where he kissed it lightly.

"I know, alright?" She tried to jerk her hand out of his, but he wouldn't let her.

"And I know that ever since I saw you that day on the streets I had to have you." The words were honest, taunting, and lustful. And with those words said he spun her around to look at him. "Hermione... I..." His mouth couldn't form the words he wanted to say, so he kissed her. It was a rough, simple kiss. They both counted the moments as the kiss felt like two bruised hearts were finally healing. Call it crazy, but that kiss started it all. And before each knew what had happened, they were fucking in the shower.

--

Draco smiled at the pleasant thought.

"God, I miss those days..." He muttered, turning off the shower head and climbing out of the shower. He wraped a towel around his waist and proceeded to draw a small heart in the corner of the shower door, where it had steamed over. Knowing it would fade away, he grinned in hopes that maybe when Granger took a shower this morning she would see the heart fade back and remember that day long ago...

He strolled over to the mirror and smirked. Then he opened the mirror cabinet, pulled out some dental floss, and when he looked in the reflection again- "Holy shit!" He dropped the floss. Lucius Malfoy was staring back at him in the mirror.


	9. Dirty Socks and Mouthes

At first Draco was convinced he had looked at himself in the mirror, until the mirror smirked. Yes, a smirk played on Luicus' lips. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Draco exclaimed.

"So glad to hear from you as well, Draco."

Draco spun around to meet eye to eye with his father.

Lucius sneered, "Enjoying your powers?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Draco nodded slowly. "What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Just to check up - See how everything was going." Lucius leaned against the wall. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Draco sneered back. "Look, I -"

"Shut up you pathetic worm, I've got a few things to say to you." Lucius snapped. "I hear you want to chase after Potter. Is it true? -Answer me, boy. Is it true?"

"You told me to shut up," Draco sneered. With the distasteful look on Lucius' face, though, he then replied, "So what of it? You never said I couldn't go after Potter."

"I know." Lucius grinned. The grin set a chill in the air. "Find Potter. Find him -and bring him to me. You do that, I will give you all of your powers back -and take a few away from those unworthy. Like that Weasley brat." Draco could have sworn he saw an icecicle form on the edge of the shower wall. "Doesn't that sound lovely? You'd like that, wouldn't you? That Weasley boy without his powers... it'd be a sight to kill for, wouldn't you say?"

"Why do you want to find Potter all of a sudden?" Draco inclined to ask, ignoring the fact that it would be a sight to see Weasley without his powers... alone and helpless like he was so long ago...

"Because I don't know where he is, boy." Lucius tapped his foot. "Its frustraiting sometimes -and I know you'll do it for me better than any of my minions. You're bound by blood." He nudged to the marked hand. "I will remove that curse if you bring me Potter -alive. And I know how much you want to impress your mudblood girlfriend-"

"-She's not my girlfriend!"

The shampoo bottles began to float and shake.

"That's it, Draco. Let your powers take control." Lucius was intrigued. "The more you do, the more good things will happen to you."

"Fuck you." Draco sighed, turning his back on Lucius. "Are you telling me that if I don't find Potter, you'll leave this curse on my hand?" He waited for a reply, but none came. When he turned back around, Lucius was nowhere to be seen, and the curse on his hand seemed to take life -shooting pain in Draco's forearm. "FUCK."

With another snap of his fingers he lifted the silencing curse on the door, and then proceeded to stomp madly into the hallway, meeting a gorgeous brunette with a not so gorgeous disposition.  
"G'morning." He grumbled to her.

"Is it? I really couldn't tell." She glared back to her bedroom. "Because someone has to have everything oh-so-messy in his room twenty-four hours a goddamn day! Socks here, socks there, socks socks socks! Well damn the goddamn socks to Hell!"

"Did you just swear?" Draco was impressed and slightly more arroused.

"I'll swear a thousand times if I have to. -Its over. -You hear me Ronald? Is OVER." And with that she took off down the staircase with a furious strut. Ron came charging out of the bedroom in his underwear, white as a sheet as if he were about to be sick.

"Her-Hermione! You don't mean that...?" He also ran down the staircase, but his was a little less graceful than hers. Draco took a moment to soak in all the facts. First, "Wow, I look better half naked than Weasley does." Then, "Hermione would look better in a towel than I would." And then, "She can strut her stuff anytime." And finally, "OH MY GOOD GOD SHE JUST BROKE UP WITH WEASLEY FUCK WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" It hit him like a ton of bricks. He tightened the towel around his waist and flew down the staircase into the kitchen, where Ron was making a pathetic attempt to woo Hermione back.

It wasn't working.

"Hermione, please.. just listen-"

"That's the last time I walk into the bathroom to find dirty socks, shoes, underwear, and God knows what else! I'm sick of it, Ronald. I'm sick of your lack of enthusiasm for finding Harry! I'm sick of the way you bite your nails at the dinner table! I'm sick of-"

"She's sick of how many times you accidentally pull out in bed." Draco smirked and took a bite of a muffin that came from a bowl on the counter.

"Draco, I can handle this myself." Hermione said sternly. "But yes! I'm sick of that too!"

If you're going through a shock overload on Hermione's attitude, don't worry. Just imagine how Ron must have felt. It even made Draco choke on his muffin. At this point Blaise had come rampaging out of his room and into the kitchen to find what the commotion was about. Draco put up a hand for him not to interrupt, and smirked as if to say, "Just watch."

"Needless to say, I'm sick of it. Its over, Ron."

"But I-"

"OVER!"

"Fine!" It was Ron's turn to 'bust a nut.' "You think its easy living with you? Bullshit! I have to put up with cleaning, and work, and constantly hearing how I can't live up to your perfect expectations. You spend more time talking about how good MALFOY is more than... breathing! Frankly, I'm a little fed up with you going on missions all the time with... that thing!" He pointed to Draco as if he were a boggart or something. "I should be the one you're going out on missions with! I should be the one you're sharing intimate discussions with! I should be the one you love!" There was a pause. "But no. Its Malfoy. You think I don't know what's going on under my nose? --Tell them, Blaise. Tell them what you and I talked about!"

"We talked about cornfields once." Blaise gave a smirk towards Draco. "While you two were talking."

"No, no, after that..." Ron grumbled.

"Aliens wouldn't have given Draco his powers back?"

"After that!"

"My memory's been modified, Weasley, its hard for me to remember these things..."

"Fine then." Ron narrowed his brow. "Fine. I know! I know that you two have been... fornicating behind my back!"

"That's an awfully big word for such a small Weasley," Draco taunted.

"I could take you on any day!" Ron challenged.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try-"

"Boys!" Hermione put her hands up in protest.

"What's this prick got that I don't?" Ron pointed at Draco, sizing him up. Malfoy was right- he probably wouldn't be able to take him.

"You really want to know, Ron?" Hermione stood in front of Draco as if to protect him.

"Yeah. I do." Ron became very 'in-your-face'.

"He's got more wit... a better kiss, a hotter touch-"

"-Oh, and a better fuck." Draco chimed in. "Obviously."

"Ooh, as if that's going to mean anything in twenty years when he's old and fat!" Ron shouted.

"Excuse me, Weasley, but I will never bet fat -like your mum!" Draco smirked.

"Actually, he's got meaningful conversation as well as intellectual. It doesn't take him twenty minutes to read five pages of a book! And he supports finding Harry!" She reached around and grabbed Draco's hand. "I can't remember the last time you actually wanted to find Harry, Ron."

"Because he's probably dead!" Ron steamed.

"See. That's just the attitude that gets you nowhere! And that is why we are through!" She gripped Draco's hand tighter.

"Okay, Hermione. Have it your way. You'll be begging me back in a week." Ron stormed to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder.

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned.

"To my mum's!" Ron jumped in the fireplace and yelled, "THE BURROW." He was instantly transported out of The Willow. All three sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So... when do you think he'll realize he left in his underwear?" Blaise asked.

A few moments later, Ron poofed back into the fireplace, red faced. "Ginny says she'll be home tomorrow..." He blushed, and ran upstairs to collect some clothes. Hermione still didn't pull her hand away from Draco's.

"So... does this mean you're willing to give me a chance?" Draco smirked.

"Don't push it." Hermione sighed.


	10. Coffee isn't a wench!

This chapter will not begin with Draco waking up -for he has already woken up, talked to his so-called-dead father, and managed to break up the most promising couples of his generation. Now he was sitting at the kitchen table with Blaise, sipping a delectably strong coffee that he wasn't in the mood for, and reading a paper which was two days old. Hermione had gone to take a shower, and Ron had left fully clothed to his mum's house. Draco hoped his luck stayed much like this for the remainder of the day.

"So," Blaise said, taking a sip of his coffee, "I... I've got my full memory back."

Draco spit out his coffee and it sprayed clear across the table.

"You sodding wha-? When were you going to tell-"

"Calm down, calm down. Whatever spell Granger did, it was only temporary. But it did effect my mark. I haven't had one calling from Lucius all week -I think its a sign. Maybe somehow she managed to cancel his mark out."

Draco resumed his position at the bar, looking slowly to Blaise as he took another gulp of coffee. Merlin, he hated the stuff, but it was mighty worth it to wake him up. "So... you're not going to turn on us any time soon..."

"No." Blaise shook his head. "I actually want to be on your side. If I do recall, I've been under an unforgivable curse for over a year now. I think that's the reason I married Pansy..." Blaise scratched his chin. "I think that's the only reason... never really did love that wench."

"Good," Draco nodded, "Because she's dead."

"She's sodding what???" Blaise turned white -and since Blaise was a tall black man, that had to be a sight to see for Draco.

"Lucius killed her to teach me a lesson, I think." Draco tried to remember. "It was rather sad." Then he took a big sip of coffee. "Do we have any cream?"

"He killed her?" Blaise looked as if he were about to pass out. "Are you sure?"

"She fell over after a big green light shot through her body -yep, I'm pretty sure." He then cleared his throat. "You know, I really don't think I can drink this coffee without cream..."

"Draco! My wife is dead and all you can talk about is cream??"

"Well... she was a wench... and cream does taste good in coffee... and coffee is good... coffee's not a wench..." Draco tried to make some sense -and I suppose for Blaise, the explanation fit perfectly, because all he could say was,

"Well, I suppose you're right."

The conversation ended.

--

It was Hermione's turn to take a shower. In the small bathroom of The Willow, all she could hear was the running water of the shower head and her heart beating. Unsure if she liked the idea of breaking up with Ron or not, she stared at herself in the mirror. What had she become? A side squeeze for Draco Malfoy and an unfit girlfriend? What had happened to her perfect record? She didn't like to blame others for her mistakes but... if Harry hadn't dissaperared... she wondered if things would have been different. Certainly they wouldn't be chasing Lucius Malfoy over the country... and Draco might still have his powers... and Ron and her would still be together... or would they? For some reason, she just couldn't see herself with Ronald anymore.

But could she honestly see herself with Draco?

Yes. No. What was she thinking? Yes. No. No! No! No! Yes...

As she was about to climb in the shower, something caught her eye on the corner of the door... She gave a small sigh. "How could I forget..?" She traced the heart with her finger. "I remember that day just as clear as you do."

--

"Blaise... if you... you made a deal with the devil... and it cost you your soul -but you got everything you've always wanted... would you do it?" Draco questioned randomly.

"I'm not sure," Blaise cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just wondering..." Draco reached his hand out and the creamer floated from the kitchen cupboards over to his palm.

"Right." Blaise said slowly. "Sure you are. --Well, I'd find a loophole." He said this peculiarly.

"Well... what if there was a loophole... but it was impossible to achieve in two days?"

"Draco, we're not talking about a deal with the devil, are we." Blaise sighed.

"Might as well be," Draco grumbled. "Goddammit, Blaise, how am I supposed to find Potter?"

"Honestly, Draco? I don't know. I heard that Potter died somewhere in the mountains years ago." He then leaned in close. "But if you want your loophole, here it is. --Lucius has been savaging the ruins of Hogwarts for some months now -but the trolls have infested the area. Killed half of our decent men -and Lucius refuses to make nice with Trolls. --I think Potter's somewhere with them. But that's just me."

"Potter wouldn't associate himself with trolls -I don't care how idiotic he is." Draco scoffed at the idea. "I don't know... I always assumed Potter was dead- never occurred to me he might be gallivanting around Europe like a hitchhiker."

Suddenly a thunderous sound escaped from the fireplace and Ginny Weasley stood standing there, covered in dust and smoke. She coughed a bit, brushed off her robes, and looked to Malfoy and Blaise. "I haven't traveled by floo in so long, I'd almost forgotten..."

"Its a trip." Draco smirked. He really didn't pay Ginny that much mind. Over the past year, Ginny had come to stay with Ron, Draco, and Hermione quite frequently and often without notice. Several years ago, Draco recalled saving Ginny in the heat of battle during the final war. Though he would never admit to it, he rather enjoyed the little brat. Nobody knew of his kindness -but he didn't turn Hermione in way back when, now did he? When the Death Eaters were searching so long and hard -did he turn her in? --People had been wrong about him from the get-go! But no use in worrying about it all. But all in all, the battle had scarred Ginny emotionally. She never would lift a wand to protect herself.

"Hermione here?"

"In the shower," Draco replied. He glanced over to Blaise, who looked as if he had the stomach beaten out of him. Blaise gave a feeble wave towards Ginny, who gave a smile and strolled up the staircase. "Smooth, Blaise."

"Is that really Weasley's younger sis?" Blaise nudged to the staircase Ginny had recently occupied.

"The very same," Draco nodded. "She took Potter's disappearance hard." He gave Blaise a look as if to say 'be careful who you fuck around with.'

Suddenly someone's footsteps were heard strolling down the staircase. Draco could tell Blaise had hoped it was Ginny, because he stood up quickly, slicking his hair back slightly. Much to Blaise's disappointment (and Draco's joy), it was Hermione who joined them dressed only in a towel. She took a comfortable seat next to Draco and with a much fonder tone, she said, "Ginny is taking Ron--- MY room tonight until we get Seamus's room cleaned out." Draco recalled having to clean out a room splattered with pieces of Seamus on the walls. Needless to say, it was a fun time for Lucius. "So I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Why do you feel the need to tell us?" Blaise questioned.

"Because," Hermione stated, almost as if she didn't know how to answer that question, "I just don't want questions later. Ginny's going to be staying with us a while, alright?"

"You can stay with me," Draco said, finishing up his coffee.

"Excuse me?" Hermione coughed.

"I'd feel better if you did," Draco smirked.

"Well quite honestly I don't care what you want," Hermione spoke in an almost sneering tone.

"... Draco made a deal with someone and that's how he got his powers back!" Blaise raised an accusing finger towards Draco. Draco sat in shock, feeling very betrayed that his best friend would rat him out when he hadn't even given him full details. "Okay, I feel much better. Coffee anyone?" He offered the pot of coffee sitting on the table to the other two, in which they rejected it almost immediately. Draco felt ashamed and baffled, but most of all he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. True, he hadn't told Blaise about Lucius's deal, but he had given him enough details to make it very obvious... Would that come back to bite him in the ass later?

"You what!" Hermione shouted suddenly, making the entire room vibrate.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it." Draco said, stiffening his chin. In all honestness, he wasn't really ALLOWED to discuss it, but he still felt the need to act as if he were still in control.

"You know, I knew that you were up to something, but to make a deal with Lucius..." Hermione groaned.

"I never said it was Lucius!" Draco suddenly felt his palm fizz with a burning pain.

"That right there tells me it was, Draco!" Hermione slammed her hands down on the table. "I can't believe you. I... I dumped Ron... and here you are tampering with Dark Magic."

"Hermione I-" As quickly as he started to say the words, the escaped him, and he felt the fizzing of his palm turn into a hissing, burning, bubbling feeling that made it seem as if his hand were about to rot off. He looked down at the Malfoy Mark to find it glowing bright green and sizzling.

"He can't talk about it, Granger, otherwise he would have told us." Blaise said as-a-matter-of-factly. "That's part of the Malfoy curse. When Lucius doesn't want you to speak-"

"And how would you know?" Hermione jeered with a sudden realization. "Oh my God. You've got your memory back!" She began to draw her wand-

"No, Granger -look -its not what it seems like!"

"L:listen to the man, Hermione!" Draco winced in pain. "He's on our side. I know you're going through a nervous breakdown right now, but please! Contain yourself!" The room was spinning through Draco's eyes. Hermione looked puzzled, tears welling up in her eyes. As fast as the wand had been drawn, it was concealed back inside of her pockets. "Thank you." Draco and Hermione stared at one another in silence as his hand began to shake from the pain. His secret was out -whether he had told it or not, and he was sure Lucius was more than upset. Boils began to form on his palm from the tip of his finger tips to the very edge of his palms. "MERLINS SAGGING LEFT-"

Ginny came whizzing down the staircase.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Its fine." Draco seethed through tears that were now trickling down his face. Now he was ashamed more than ever.

"Tell me what's going on." Hermione met eyes with Draco, concerned and angry.

"Allow me," Blaise spoke, standing up from his seat at the table as to look more dapper for the fair-headed Ginny. "Might I, Draco?"

"Suck it, Blaise." Draco closed his eyes as hot water poured down the contours of his cheeks.

"From what I could gather, Draco made a deal with Lucius for some odd reason, and he got his powers back. What he exchanged for his powers is beyond me, but apparently Lucius has him under some sort of curse that doesn't allow him to talk of it. -And he was mumbling something about finding Potter... something about a loophole... am I getting most of it, Draco?"

"FUCK ME UP THE ASS THIS HURTS!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaise concluded, sitting down in his previous position at the table. He gave a smile and wink towards Ginny, who looked very unimpressed.

"You made a deal with Lucius for something...?" Hermione ignored the fact that Draco was wriggling around in pain. "Hold on-You told me Pansy gave you that cut on your hand."

"Again," Blaise butted in, "All part of Lucius's spell. Its not really a cut, and Draco can't REALLY tell you what happened, and me talking of this is really probably what's making that invisible mark burn the way it is. See, when a Malfoy Mark--"

Draco grabbed Blaise by the scuff of the collar and choked out, "Blaise you better sodding well shut your fucking trap before I shut it for you, then!"

"...Um... Yessir." Blaise looked rather taken aback.

"And Pansy's dead," Draco coughed out, feeling the pain subside a small bit. "So yeah, I did lie." He tried to reason with Hermione, who was looking more perturbed by the minute. "Look, I wanted to tell you, but... Ah! - It would have- ough - probably gotten you killed." His eyes were pleading. "Please, Granger... help me..."

Hermione stared at him, before giving out a huge sigh. "Blaise, I need you to tell me everything you know about the Malfoy Mark. -And we're going to have to figure out what deal you made with Lucius." She added the last bit to Draco. "What a great day this is turning out to be."


	11. So the quest begins

By the time that Blaise had begun to spin his tale, Draco had been doctored well enough by Hermione (she had put gauze and peroxide on his hand to numb the pain a bit), and now Blaise, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione were sitting down in the living room. Hermione was still in her towel, and Draco couldn't help but wish it would accidentally fall off. Ginny was sitting in the armchair, while Draco and Hermione had taken seats on the couch. Blaise had decided to stand up to add more effect.

"Alright," Blaise said, "At one point, I was one of the closest minions to the Dark Lord -so no judging." He twisted his gaze towards Hermione with a scowl. "Got it?"

"How do we know we can trust you, still?" Hermione said slowly, holding Draco's hand in her lap as if it were a baby.

"Because I'm telling the truth. If I had wanted you all dead, I think I could have done it already."

"Cept you're clumbsy as-"

"Would you two cut it out?" Draco snapped, feeling the pain in his hand shoot up to his arm. "Its getting worse!"

"Its very Dark Magic to make a Dark Mark." Blaise continued, ignoring Hermione's glare.

"We all know that," She snapped.

"And the Malfoy Mark," He continued, ignoring her snide comment, "Is the worst kind of Mark I've seen besides Voldemort's. It seems to act on a lot of emotions. Lucius made them that way so that if the adrenaline was flowing through one of us at a time of need, we could sit back and let the Mark control our fighting. That's why there's so many of us -and so small of you." He didn't meet anyone's eyes at this moment. "I knew as soon as Draco came in that door that something stronger had happened. -Basically, the Mark feeds off of raw magic -and since Draco doesn't have any anymore, I'm pretty sure that Lucius is sparing his powers to Draco -or THROUGH Draco."

"No way, these are my powers!" Draco retaliated.

"You don't know that," Hermione said, "I agree with Blaise. You had your powers taken away a long time ago, Draco. There's no way that these could still be yours. Lucius must be acting through you."

"For all we know, you could be a living, ticking time-bomb!" Ginny spoke up. Draco felt almost completely humilated. He was sent over the edge by Hermione chiming in, "Or a living spy system!"

"You said there was something about finding Harry?" Ginny looked to Blaise and Draco with an almost feeble smile.

"Its a loophole," Draco groaned, his flesh acting as if it were on fire. Apparently, his Mark did not want him speaking on the matter. As soon as he had spoken, his lips began to form together -and would not pull back apart!

"A curse," Hermione whispered. "Draco, you've been cursed!"

"I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier." Ginny spoke, leaning in to get a better look at the unsuspecting Malfoy. Draco tried to pry his lips apart, but lo! They were as if sewn together in a last resort to shut Draco up.

"Lets think. I know Lucius has been after Potter since he disappeared two years ago," Blaise tried to keep this fact brief, as to not cause Ginny any more discomfort.

"So... " Hermione piped up. " Will Lucius give you your full powers back if you catch Harry?"

Draco, unable to answer with his voice, nodded violently.

"Draco, if you find Potter, will this curse be lifted off of you?" Blaise looked apprehensive. Draco shook his head both side to side and up and down. "Yes and no?"

"He'll lift _a_ curse off of you," Ginny guessed. Draco nodded in appreciation.

"He'll lift the Malfoy Mark?" Blaise's face became very serious. Draco sighed out of his nostrils and nodded once more.

"And what happens if you don't find him?" Hermione searched Draco's eyes. He could not answer her, but she already knew the answer. "Damn it all... the mark stays."

"And he'll be just as bad as any Death Eater," Ginny scorned, and then turned a nice flaming pink when she caught Blaise's eye. She had not meant to insult him the way she had.

"How long do we have?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged. The curse on his lips began to dissolve away. Gasping for air, he spat, "Dunno. I only have my powers for 3 days..." But something in Draco's mind hoped he had longer. Since his last chat with Lucius, there had been no time limits mentioned. Perhaps Lucius had extended his powers? He cast the thought out of his mind at once -how obsered! Lucius was more likely to take his powers away a day in advance more than extend a favor.

"He must have set you up for a downfall," Hermione groaned, "Even with proper tracking equipment, its been impossible to find Harry for two years! There's no way we'd find him in three days."

"Your confidence astounds me, Granger," Draco sneered. The only thing on his mind at the moment was how could the spell have released off of his lips.

"But Lucius must have some hope, right?" Ginny stated, "Because he could just send out his other minions to look for a hopeless cause -he must think Draco has a means that he doesn't know about."

They sat and pondered at the motivation behind Lucius's motives, but Draco couldn't concentrate. Lazily, he made the lamp on the coffee table turn on and off, on and off... Finally he spoke up. "I think we should return to the scene of the crime -Where Cho Chang died."

"Don't be an idiot," Hermione retaliated, "If they haven't found clues in TWO YEARS..."

"Well then, princess, what do you suggest we do?" Draco growled, feeling less loving towards Hermione.

"I think we need to go to Grimmauld Place." She whispered quietly.

"Where?" Draco growled.

"That place?" Blaise frowned. "I've only scoped in there once -that search for Potter and you?Our seventh year-"

"You were a Death Eater TOO?" Ginny gasped.

"Don't remind me -why do you want to go back to there?"

"It was... it was special to Harry," Hermione spoke quietly, silently hitting herself as to why she hadn't thought of it before. "His... Sirius... I... we just need to." She caught eyes with Ginny, pleading almost.

"Well, if that's the case..." Ginny nodded, agreeing with her friend.

"I think Ronald needs to come."

"What?!" Draco whined, "We just got rid of the dolt!"

"And he's been there before as well! I need him to help me with... with finding Harry..." She didn't like saying the words, because they almost gave her hope. "Ginny, would you...?"

"I'm on it," Ginny nodded, swooping out of the room in a flash.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Hermione said, not meeting eyes with the others. "I'll be back down in a minute." And with that she scooted out of the room at a quick pace.

"What's up her skirt?" Blaise scoffed.

"She's always been sensitive about the subject of Potter," Draco explained, "I never really expected her to go for finding him so quick..."

"Maybe she feels guilty," Blaise suggested. "Hows your hand?"

"Numb, now..." Draco stared down at it. "Perhaps dear ol' Dad finally came to his senses and accepted the fact that people know. I think he doesn't care now, so long as he gets Potter in the end."

"Are you really going to turn him in?" Blaise furrowed his eyebrows.

Draco opened his mouth, but to his relief Ginny Weasley was back, and with Ron. She dragged him into the living room by the ear.

"Ginny! Ow! I don't want to...! OW! She and I are OVER! Ahh! That's MY EAR!"

"She needs your help, Ron! You can't do that to an old friend!" Ginny pushed Ron down onto the sofa. "Even if she's your ex!"

"Harry's dead, Gin! Let it go!" Ron's face became red and his eyes flustered with water, "I've accepted it. Hermione's accepted it. Everyone in the entire world has accepted the fact that he's dead but you! You and this prick-"

SMACK!

"You hit me!"

"Damn right I did!" Ginny grimaced silently as her hand throbbed. "You think you've got it all figured out Ron Weasley, but you don't! You only agreed to Harry's death after the memorial service! -But guess what, Ron---"

"--There wasn't a body." Hermione finished her, gliding down the staircase. She had on a purple sweater and some slacks. "And that haunts all of us."

There was a pregnant silence where Ron and Hermione refused to look at each other, so they in turn decided to look at various pictures on the walls. "So..." Ron finally said, gulping down his pride, "You want to go back to Sirius's?"

"I think its a start," Hermione whispered quietly.

"Yeah..." Ron nodded, finally sparing a glance her way, "It's a start."

"So when do we get started?" Blaise rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"WE don't start. -Ron, Draco and I are going on our own."

"What!" Ginny now turned her anger to Hermione. "Why?"

"You need to be here when Colin and Neville get back."

"Why?" Blaise grumbled.

"Because," Hermione snapped, putting her wand in her back pocket, "They're going to know about this whole thing -they're better at the lab tech work than Draco and I, and we're better at snooping out the clues –besides, five people will cause a lot more of a scene than three."

"Make him stay!" Ginny crossed her arms. "I want to go!"

"I say if the Weasleyette wants to go," Draco piped up, "Let her." Everyone looked shocked at him. "She's got just as much a right, if not more- she was his girlfriend for a while, weren't you, Weasley? Before he got back together with Cho?"

"All because I joined the only all-girl Quidditch league... couldn't stand that I was away so long..." Ginny spoke softly. "I want to go."

"Fine," Hermione groaned, "But you're staying!" She cut Blasie off before he had the chance. "We'll have to take off on foot. Everyone should grab an umbrella -its raining..."


	12. To Grimmauld Place we go

"Why aren't we apparating, again?" Ron asked for countless time, as he shot a look towards Malfoy (who incidentally was under a rather small umbrella with Hermione). Ron himself was snuggled under a very large umbrella with his sister. The question was irrelevant, seeing as how everyone else in the group, Ron included, knew the reason why they couldn't travel like wizards. Because of _that man. _

It just didn't seem right, in Ron's opinion -Hermione and Draco. He was a slimy git who had once enlarged Hermione's teeth in comparison to a beaver! How could she ever think this...this..._squib _was good enough for her? Ron instantly grimaced -his thoughts betrayed everything he once stood for. Harry wouldn't have been proud of that one. But Malfoy was a squib -his powers weren't his own! Everyone knew Lucius was just using his only son. But, no. Here Ron had to walk down a road in the _rain_ because Hermione was afraid to use Malfoy's powers any more than she had to. Theprickwas the_ center _of the _universe_, and Ron was a simple, distant meteor. He could never compare to the_ deity _named Draco Malfoy. He bundled tighter in his coat and muttered incomprehensible words.

No one answered Ron's question.

They walked in silence for a while, before Ron piped up again. "I mean, he does have his powers back. Why not just--"

"Put a sock in it, Ronald," Ginny interrupted, "We don't mind walking. And besides, you could use the exercise." She patted Ron's slight gut, pointing out the butter-beer belly Ron had acquired over the years. Ron compared his own stomach to Malfoy's, and realized once again he would come up short. Was there not one flaw on that prat's sculpted body?

"I agree with Weasley," Draco said after a moment of hesitation, "I think we should just--"

"Absolutely not!" Hermione didn't quite yell, but it came out rather loud. "I..." Her voice was softer. "We don't know what kind of magic you have, Draco. And until we do some more testing we shouldn't strain it more than we need--"

"Its my own bloody magic!" Draco stopped, allowing Hermione to travel on with the umbrella. Rain began to fall atop his pale face. "I think I would know my own magic. Its mine. I can tell. I feel the same way I did when we were in school. You don't have to treat me like I'm a ticking time bomb!"

"As of right now, you are. You hinder us more than help us." Hermione jutted her chin in the air as she spun to face him. "We don't know what you're capable of, and we don't know if you're fully in control. Draco, I'm going to ask you this nicely. Please don't use any more magic from this point on."

Draco was caught off guard. He knew that he wasn't allowed to use his powers for travel, but now to not use them at all? He could feel the magic tingle at his fingertips, as if in protest to Hermione's words. And in all honesty, he agreed with the magic.

"And just who are you to tell me what to do?" Draco spat out. "You're not my mother, Granger. You're not my fucking family. None of you are!" He shot a look at all of them before resting back on Hermione. "So why do you get to dictate how to run my fucking life? I want to be able to do the things I want to do. Not what everyone tells me. Especially not from you." His glare was unwelcoming. "Hermione, don't make me lower than you to make you feel safe again. You would rather take care of a squib than be with a real wizard, is that it?" The rain had now all but soaked his hair and jacket.

"Draco, you know that's not--"

"Then what is it?" Draco ignored the gapped mouths of the Weasleys. His voice became sincere. "I... I can't think of any way to make you happy. If I'm a squib, I can't protect us. If I'm a wizard I could put us in danger. What do you want of me?"

Hermione's face was a mix of emotions, before all was drained out of her eyes. There was barely a hint of kindness as she said, "You safe, Draco. And if that means you being a squib for the rest of your life, then I would take it. -I'm not going to repeat myself, but I will say this --using your powers is what Lucius wants. He's not your friend, and he's not your father. He gave you your powers back to fulfil his own selfish needs, and nothing more. Do you not think after he gave you what you want, he wouldn't just take your powers away again and kill us all? We're too much of a threat to him. You're too much of a risk.- Neville told me about... the Malfoy Mark. It consumes its host. If you give in now, we'll lose you forever." She offered her hand out to him. "Choose us, Draco."

Draco looked at her hand a moment, glanced at the two gawking Weasleys, and then breezed past Hermione with a cool attitude. "I'll choose what I choose." He did not let her offer the umbrella to him. He took the lead and did not look back.

Damn it all. Hermione was getting to him. The Mark called to him, and the tingling in his fingertips dod not cease. "I just want it all to..." He muttered, but could not finish. He didn't want to.

_To end_? Was that really what he wanted? To not feel what he felt anymore? To let the darkness of death consume him? To let the ache of his heart and the pain in his hand come to an abrupt halt forever? There would be no more running... no more hopeless tries to gain Hermione's trust. No more Lucius...

Lucius.

That was a reason to live.

For his death.

Without Lucius, Draco would have his lover and his pride. Powers or no, Draco couldn't live without paying a debt to _dear Daddy_. If there was no Lucius, there would be no reason for Hermione to be afraid anymore. Then she could finally be free and choose what she wanted.

And if she wanted Weasley in the end, and least Draco could die with knowing that she chose Weasley for him, and not for comfort. That she rejected Draco because she wanted to, and not because she was afraid of being with him.

_When did I become so morbid?_ Draco wondered. Find Potter. Kill Lucius. Die with the knowledge that Hermione either loved him or was just using him. That would be the plan. Then he couldn't put Hermione in danger ever again. _Damn my feelings for her._

"We're close," Ron called, "Malfoy, this way." Ron was just turning on to small road, umbrella over his head. But where was smaller Weasley? Draco darted his eyes to Hermione's umbrella, where she and Ginny were cuddled closely together. He suddenly regretted leaving the comfort of Hermione's side. It was a pleasant place, there...

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Are... are you fond of me?"

"Mmm... Yes, Draco. I'm very fond of you... go to sleep..."

"How fond are you... of me?"

Hermione's eyes popped open and stared up to meet blue, sincere ones. "What kind of question is that?"

"I just..." Draco searched her eyes for something. "Being here... with me... its nice, isn't it? Its nice just the two of us?"

"It makes screaming a lot less stressful," Hermione smiled, but it was not returned. Instead, a frown shadowed Draco's face.

"I like it when Weasley is on an assignment. When all of them are... when its just... the two of us." Draco could feel his ears burn, and was sure they took on a lovely shade of pink. "What I mean to say is... Do you ever wonder... if there could be... more? To us? Than just..." He couldn't finish, because he didn't know how to. _Than just _shag? Fuck? Fool around? _Make love_?

"Draco, Ron and I..."

"Are as fit for each other as a tea kettle and cozy, I know." Draco sat up on the bed, making it creak. He didn't look her in the face. Not now. " But... why do you do it then? Why do you come to me? If he's perfect for you then why don't you just stop fooling around behind his back?" Draco felt very out of character, and he most certainly didn't want anything he had just suggested. But the question had been burning in him for some time. "I'll admit, at first I was just physically attracted to you but sometimes--"

"Draco, we can't." Hermione leaned up and rested her head on his shoulder. "We just can't."

"Why not?" He sounded selfish.

"Because its not safe."

"But Weasley is."

"Ron is what I need."

"He may be what you need, but I'm what you want. If you can't admit it to yourself, then fine, but I know the truth. I lo--I care for you. More than that git." Draco shot up out of bed as if it were a block of ice, threw on his pajama pants and stormed out of the room without another word. When he shut the door his legs gave out and he settled on leaning on the door for support.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot." Draco grumbled to himself. "I should have just told her." He followed after the pack until they reached a gap between two buildings. Draco stared at Granger to Weasleys, wondering if they were going to continue when Hermione walked up to the gap and disappeared out of sight. Eyes wide, he watched as Weasley then Weasleyette also disappeared into the unknown. He followed suit and found himself on the doorstep of a large house. "So this is Grimmauld place," He said to himself in amazement. "The home of the Blacks."

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I think all of the charms to keep strangers at bay are gone by now," She said, "But just in case," She drew her wand. "Lets go." She turned the handle and pushed.

The musky smell was very overpowering, and Draco nearly gagged at just the scent. But even that was nothing compared to the dark room. Paint peeling from the walls and thick layers of dust over the furniture were just a few of the things left much to be desired. "The place really has gone down hill," Hermione admitted. "I wonder if the painting of Mrs. Black is still here...?" The fact that there was no noise did not ease Hermione's heart. "Hello?"

Echo.

Nothing.

Draco could see the sadness falling on Hermione's face, so he took her hand to ease her pain. "I'm sure we'll find something." He said, though he knew that their hopes were dim. But why let her know that?

"Last time we were here," Ron said to know one in particular, "Kreacher was cooking us food."

"I wonder what ever happened to him," Hermione said thoughtfully. "He was a fun house-elf."

"He was a right git, Hermione!" Ron sounded disgusted. "He was always stealing our things and blaming things on us when we didn't do it, and --"

"I know Ron. But he did take a kind heart to Harry." She shot him a disapproving look. "Surely he couldn't still be here?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Draco chimed in. "A house-elf left alone... well... I actually don't know how they'd act. Never mind, Hermione." He gripped her hand tighter. Her hand was cold in comparison to his, and he loved it. Cold hands, warm---

"If Kreacher were still here," Ginny said quietly, "Then why would the house look like this?"

"Its always looked like this," Ron replied cheerfully. Being back at a familiar place was comforting to him. "Maybe there is some hope... Kreacher! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Ron." Hermione tapped her foot restlessly. "That's not going to help. Please try to contain yourself. I think --"

"Who's there!" A voice called out from the top of the staircase. It was not a voice that sounded relieved to have visitors. Had the house been taken over by someone else in their absence? But the silhouette at the top of the staircase suddenly took on the shape of a familiar and alarming figure that put a jump in the group's hearts. "I said--!"

"Its us, Kreacher!" Hermione, relieved, put her wand up as a token of greeting. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. -We were--"

"--Friends of Kreacher's Master!" Kreacher hobbled down the staircase, limping. "Good to see you!" He then searched the faces of the others. "A Malfoy? And another Weasley?"

"How did he know?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Kreacher always know a Malfoy when Kreacher sees them." Kreacher narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Blonde hair and smug attitude, beggin' your pardon, sir." The apology sounded a bit forced. "And as for Weasleys... They're always gingers, and always thin." He bowed, and Draco was not sure whether it was a form of greeting or if it was mocking. "What brings friends of Kreacher's Master here?" Kreacher turned his head towards Hermione.

Hermione's voice went up an octave. "We're looking for Harry... have you seen him?"

All eyes focused on the elf.

"Of course Kreacher have!" Kreacher growled. "Master came here just last week with food for Kreacher to cook!" He sounded rather pleased. Then, with a smug tone, added, "Kreacher would have thought friends of Master would have known that."

"Well, see..." Hermione started, "The truth is, Kreacher, we haven't seen Harry in quite some time. -No one has. Do you know where he was going?" The elated joy in her voice was not to be missed. They had found signs of him the first place they went! It was a sign!

"Kreacher does not meddle in my Master's personal business... is not a house elf's duty!"

"You never cared before!" Ron spat out, and instantly wished he could swallow his words.

"But Kreacher did hear Master say something about visiting an old friend." Kreacher continued, without missing a beat from Ron's outburst. "Up north. A... Harold? No... Hargle? No..."

"Hagrid?" Hermione bubbled with emotion.

"That's the one!" Kreacher nodded. "Said he had something to give him..."

"How long has Potter been living here?" Draco asked, wanting to get as much information out of the unassuming elf as possible.

"Not long. Kreacher guesses three weeks, at the most." Kreacher gestured towards the kitchen. "Would Master's friends like something to eat?"

"We'd love to!" Draco burst out, before anyone could interject. This was his window of opportunity, and he wasn't going to miss it. "I'm famished, aren't all of you?" He looked around to the lot, but none looked enthusiastic. Kreacher's cooking was not known for being its best -and besides, now they had a link to Harry! But Draco knew that Potter would probably not leave the oaf for a time -two to three days at the least, and felt much more at ease to catch up on information. Now was not the time to act -now was the time to plan.


	13. 352 Mondinion Lane

"So, have you been in contact with Potter for long?" Draco asked, digging into some beef stew that Kreacher had made just minutes before. Ginny gave him a look of disgust, finicked with her food, gargled up a little, and sat her spoon down on the table. Ron followed suit, while Hermione tried to sip her stew politely. The others looked amazed that Draco could keep a straight face as he took spoon full after spoon-full.

"Master comes and goes. Sometimes he is gone for months at a time." Kreacher said rather politely. He seemed very pleased that Draco had taking a liking to his cooking.

"Does anyone every join him?"

"No."

"Interesting." Draco finished the bowl in only a few short minutes. "Very delicious, Kreacher. Much better than Weasley's cooking." Draco gave a smirk towards the red-head who's face now matched the top of his head. "So, what is Potter up to lately?"

"Kreacher does not know." His voice was rather disgruntled. "Master eats very little. Sleeps little."

"What do you do when he isn't around?"

"Kreacher takes care of the house." The little elf pointed to the disheveled kitchen. It was quite cluttered with random newspapers and pots.

"May we see his room?" Draco asked so politely, Hermione choked on her soup. It was not the norm for a Malfoy to be so nice to a house elf.

"Certainly." Kreacher bowed, and this time it seemed sincere. "Follow Kreatcher." Draco shot out of his seat and followed the elf as closely as it were without being impolite. Hermione gave the others a puzzled face and followed Kreacher and Draco up the stairs. "Kreacher Master's room." He presented the room that Hermione recognized and Sirius's.

"Did Potter say when he'd be back?" Draco continued the conversation with the house elf, not opening the door to the room just yet.

"Kreacher apologizes, but he does not know when Master will return."

"Thank you." Draco nodded, and twisted the door handle. When they opened the door, all were alarmed.

From the top of the walls to the floors, strange crimson writing glowed on the walls. It was like nothing Draco had ever seen before. Even though the room was lit by the sunlit window, there was a darkness about it that seized the group as the slowly entered the room. The writing looked to be ancient, mainly made up of several spirals and various dots. "What the Hell? -did you know about this?" Draco shot his gaze back to Kreacher, who was eying the writing with horror.

"Kreacher never goes in Master's room. Master ordered it. -But he never forbade anyone else..." Kreacher muttered, backing up into the hallway. "Kreacher has many things to do. He must ask to leave for the hour. Please, call on Kreacher if you should need anything." With that, Kreacher POP'ed out of the hallway and out of sight.

"Whatever this is, it sure scared the piss outta him," Draco said almost thoughtfully.

"Do you recognize this writing?" Ron asked Hermione after a pause.

The room was pregnant with silence before Hermione answered. "Its ancient vampire ism, I believe. Back in the days before Dracula..." She walked up to the wall across from the doorway and touched one of the many ongoing spirals. "Its burned into the wood."

"How is it glowing?" Inquired Ginny.

"I'm not sure. Some form of magic... I don't think I would know the spell, though... Its dark magic." Hermione concluded, removing her hand from the wood.

"Do you know it?" Ron grinned at Draco in a malicious way.

"Fuck you, Weasley. I may have been a Death Eater once, but I don't know any dark magic. All I learned was what you didn't learn in school." He smirked. "You forget, I didn't want to be a Death Eater."

"I find that hard to believe." Ron muttered under his breath. "Seeing as how you're a Lucius follower and all..."

Draco's heart immediately began to beat frantically. How dare that insolent...!--

"I don't believe he is." Ginny argued. Ron's comment hadn't been as quiet as he would have liked it to be. "We can't even see his mark."

Draco pondered that for a moment, and looked down to his etched hand. How could the others not see it? It was as plain as day! Was there a reason why no-one could see his mark, but they could see Blaise's? Even the dead bodies Longbottom had discovered had the marks in plain view...

"I have a theory," Hermione said, joining the conversation in an attempt to forget about the glowing red walls. "I think its because its not a real Malfoy Mark." When everyone looked at her as if she had gone insane, she continued. "I've been thinking. Maybe its just a symbol of agreement to Lucius, like a stamp on a contract. Since Draco made the deal with his father, it could just be an insurance plan, and nothing more."

"Like a stamp." Ginny was trying to make sense of it. "Instead of a _literal_ signature."

"An echo." Hermione nodded. "So Draco wouldn't know when he was calling meetings and making plans --but it would still have the same painful effects as the mark. It probably is the only thing giving Draco his powers. Lucius wouldn't give a real, permanent mark to his son if he was trying to get rid of him."

"Makes sense." Said Ron.

Draco glared at the lot. Oh, how he wished he could tell them all about the agreement with his father --that if Draco just disappeared he would gain his powers -if he gave up his throne to Lucius's inheritance... If he just gave up Potter... If he accepted Lucius as his ruler... If he was submissive to his father.

And then it hit Draco. _"Because I don't know where he is, boy." Lucius tapped his foot. "Its frustrating sometimes -and I know you'll do it for me better than any of my minions. You're bound by blood." He nudged to the marked hand. "I will remove that curse if you bring me Potter -alive. _Of course. Lucius had tricked Draco. He would life the curse off of his hand -and with that, the Malfoy Mark, which Draco now realized must be the source of his power. Hermione had been right, after all. If he turned Potter in -if he accepted Lucius as his ruler, the 'curse' would be lifted--and so would his powers. Then Draco would be magic-less once more, and Potter would be dead. Hell, Draco would be dead. And then Merlin's Birth Contract would fall and... and that son would rise.-- And if he did not find Potter, the mark would stay. And Draco would have fallen from his contract, and he would be a minion to his father. By that time, Lucius could do what he wanted with Draco. He could tell him to slice his own stomach open with a kitchen knife if he wanted to... Draco shuddered at the thought.

He would not turn Potter in. He would find him and then join Potter's alliance.

He would not give in to this mark. To Lucius.

The mark was very much real. Not an echo. _Well done, Father. Well played._

Draco did not want to think of what would happened if he dishonored this contract (the possibilities were endless), but he decided he would take whatever consequences arised -at least he would not be owned like a house elf.

"Lets focus on the situation _at hand_." Draco urged, nudging to the red marks on the walls. "What do they _say_?"

"I can't read it," replied Hermione. "Its a language lost almost a Melania ago. We would have to find a vampire -an _ancient_ -to read these texts."

"There's something else written here," Ginny said, shutting the door. On it, many ancient text, but in the center was an address. This did not glow like all else on the door -it was etched in with what looked like a knife. It read:

352 Mondinion Lane ---Sighisoara, Romania

"Romania?" Ron looked puzzled, but Hermione just looked plain frightened.

"Sighisoara, Romania used to be known as... Transylvania." Hermione spoke slowly. "I think he's looking for an _ancient_."

* * *

"That's the last of the letters," Said Hermione. "One to Professor McGonagall requesting permission to return to Hogwarts to visit Hagrid, one to Ron's brother Charlie, and one... to Mondinion Lane."

"So why are you lot back here tonight?" Blaise asked, sprawled on the sofa. He was watching a re-run on the television. "I thought you were looking for Potter?"

"We have to follow procedure here," Hermione stated. "We are not allowed to just stroll into Hogwarts without permission. It would be pointless to try. We would just forget where we were going if we got to the border. - And we can't go to Romania until we know that we are welcome there. By both Charlie and... well, Vampires have etiquette. If we strolled onto their property without having knowledged them, we could become dinner."

"Just seems like a waste of time," Draco said, agreeing with Blaise. They should be out snatching Potter! Not sitting back at The Willow like a bunch of daft house elves. "How are we getting there?"

"I've got plane tickets ready," Replied Hermione, still not budging on her longing to keep Draco's magic at bay. "We leave in the morning. I've got us five tickets." Her eyes met with Blaise, who looked enthusiastic to get out of the house.

"We could use flu powder," Ron piped up, but Hermione's disapproving look sent him to the fireplace, where he left in a giant POOF! Ginny yawned and strolled up the staircase to take her brother's now abandoned room. Blaise watched her leave, and then, after a short time (as to not look too conspicuous) retreated up the stairs as well, mumbling, "Got to pack." Just what he had to pack when he had no luggage was beyond Draco and Hermione.

Now the two stared at each other in the large living room. They had not been alone with each other in quite some time, and Draco wondered if things were the same now that she was no longer with Weaslebee. Would Draco be unappealing to her now? Now that he was no longer the other man?

"Um... er..." He couldn't find the words as he scratched the back of his head. "So... Potter's still alive. That's good, I guess..." _Idiot._ He thought. _You__ guess?_ "Wonder how we didn't find him sooner."

"I know." Hermione agreed. "I'm still baffled that he's studying vampires. Its just not like Harry to do anything like studying. Usually -"

"You're the bag of knowledge, yeah." Draco coughed.

"You're not... you're not going to turn Harry in, are you?" There were tears in her eyes.

Even if Draco could talk about the agreement he had made with his father, he wouldn't have. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that when he didn't turn Potter in that he would become something Lucius could own -a minion to dispose of at will. Either way, Draco was fucked. And Hermione would be in danger. Draco might have thought of offing himself off right then, if tears hadn't started falling from her face.

"Why are you crying?" His voice wavered.

"You bastard!" She suddenly screamed, "You would turn him in! After all he's done for you!"

"Hey!" Draco's voice grew louder by the moment, "I don't owe Golden Boy shit! He's just as guilty as I am! Did it never occurred to you that he never _once_ contacted you? In _two years_? Doesn't that hit a_ nerve, _Granger? You wanna know why he didn't owl? Or call? Or show up on your doorstep? Because he doesn't _care_. He's obviously gone insane!"

"He has not!"

"Stalking _vampires_?"

"He's not!" Hermione insisted, going into full blown sobs. "There's got to be some logical explanation!"

"Yeah! He's mental, that one!"

"No!"

"You're right, because seeing Chang's eyes gouged out must have really done wonders for his mind," Draco spat, "Face it, Hermione. When we do find him, Potter will be nuttier than a fruit cake. Finding him is _not_ going to help this war against my father."

"Then there's no hope...?" The light in Hermione's eyes dimmed.

Engulfed in his own rage, Draco stated, "If there was any hope, I'd have my powers and be out of your hair. The logical thing to do is run. That's all we can do at this point. If you want to go chasing after a nut, be my guest! But I'm tired of running around like a puppy after someone who doesn't even care!"

A silence. Both knew the conversation had taken a deadly turn.

"This isn't about Harry anymore," Hermione whispered, "Is it?"

Draco did not answer her. Instead, he breezed past her and out the front door into the pale moonlight. The crisp air felt good against his skin, and he wondered if life could stand still for a few moments longer. Perhaps he had taken his anger out on Granger too aggressively, but Merlin's beard! Draco had wondered since the moment he had stepped foot inside Potter's room if it was even worth it. Chasing vampires? Draco didn't think he had the stomach for it. Dangerous. What could Potter possibly want with vampires?

Draco gathered what courage he had and went out to the back shed, where three broomsticks were in full view. "No point in waisting my powers," Draco decided, and grabbed Weasley's petty excuse for a broom. "He wont miss it." Shutting the shed door, he swiftly walked out onto the lawn and kicked off without hesitation. "God, I've missed this." The wind in his hair was exhilarating... how long had it been since he had flown? Years... Even when Draco had had his powers before, he hadn't taken in the appreciation of flying -often he would just use the floo network or apparate. But now he realized nothing was more peaceful than flying off into the night. Yes, he would miss this... two more days... Perhaps he should fly off and not go back to The Willow... would that be better for everyone? Safer, for sure... Lucius might leave the rest alone... No. Draco knew deep down that Lucius would keep picking them off, one by one. It was no safer here than anywhere else.

The only chance he had, Merlin rest his soul, was Potter.

The one who had defeated Voldemort could surely defeat his father?

_Why not defeat him yourself? _

Because I'm a coward.

_Grow some balls._

Fuck off.

_Why let Potter have the glory? He's gone mental._

I know.

_Exact revenge!_

I haven't any powers!

_You have them for the next two days..._

I do... but he controls them.

_Turn in Potter, then._

I can't.

_Why not?_

It will hurt Hermione.

_She's just using you. She doesn't love you._

Yes she does!

_Is she your girlfriend?_

No.

_Friend?_

Not really...

_Lover?_

I suppose..

_Turn in Potter!_

He'll strip my powers away again!

_Its not like it'll make a difference. _

True... Draco thought. Very true.

* * *

**Hello... This is Amy. I'm going to sound a little desperate --PLEASE REVIEW! lol I'm so bored as of the moment, I need something to keep me going. Thank you!**

**Amy**

**AKA  
Rootbeerfloat**


	14. Drunken Lullabys

**

* * *

**

NOTES TO REVIEWERS: Thank you to all who reviewed. I am a little disappointed there weren't more, but I guess that's the price I pay for being away for so long. A special thanks to Sharan, David Fishwick, ebbe04, Music-To-My-Soul, gracie5412, and Callista252 for reviewing the last two chapters. Considering I haven't had a computer in months, this really helps.

**To SHARAN: Yes, after I finish The Willow, I will revise the first chapter of Other Cheek Turned and post it on this site. Should I also post up Turn The Other Cheek (revised) on this site too? **

**To CALLISTA252: I don't know why they never thought of it before... Guess it could be because they all assumed he was dead. Though none of them wanted to give up hope, they just accepted it and moved on. Until hearing that Lucius wanted Draco after Harry, they had no reason to search after two years. But finding out that Lucius still believed he was alive, it gave them all hope. Grimmauld place was still a touchy subject to them -and I'm not sure Harry would have been there if they had searched two years ago. But you'll find out all about that later on. ;)**

**And now the next chapter to this somewhat cool story. Please review at the end -I will give everyone a digital cookie for the kind gesture!**

**Amy **

**AKA  
Rootbeerfloat**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Though I usually start out these chapters with Draco's point of view, I feel I must stress the importance of Hermione's thoughts on these matters as of late, for the poor girl was cuddled on the sofa with her head in a couch pillow and tears falling down her soft cheeks. The emotions that ran through her mind were nothing short of confusing -hate mixed with relief, and a touch of longing. She was glad that they had found news of Harry --All these years of accepting the worst had been in vain! Wasted tears... But Kreacher had said something that had still drawn Hermione's attention away from her best friend's life; _"Master comes and goes, sometimes for months at a time."_ How had they been so daft as to not check Grimmauld place before? Perhaps it was the fear of actually finding something... finding a lifeless Harry... or worse... What if Draco was right? What if the damage was too severe to fix? The Wizarding world's most prized hero tarnished by memories... Hermione felt as if it were all her fault.

She should have gone with Harry that day.

He had asked her to.

* * *

"Cho and I are leaving in the morning," Harry had said, resting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I could really use the support, Hermione."

"I know, Harry... but I think its something I have no business in. You should share it with people whom you love." Hermione knew Harry loved her... just not that way. And she had been fine with that. After all, Harry was her best friend, and things were developing nicely with Ron.

"Hermione, I know the real reason, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not," Hermione insisted.

"Its hard to see someone else's graves when you haven't even seen your parent's..."

"Its been a year, Harry, I'm over it." Hermione shook the thought from her head. "Honestly. Anyways, I need to find out the reasons behind the Ministry attacks anyways. I am in charge of the Mis-use of Muggle Artifacts."

"Its an Auror's job to figure that out," Harry rebutted. "So let me do my job, Herms."

"I hate being left out," she sighed.

"I know you do," He sat down next to her on the sofa. "Just trust me. We'll catch em."

"Do you really think the Malfoys are behind it?" Hermione finally let the question that had burned inside of her escape.

"Is that the rumor going around?" Harry's face became tense.

"Is it true?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think all of them are..."

"Draco?"

"I used to think... but no." Harry insisted. "I've been keeping tabs on him for months now. He's very dull. He's had less activity than any of them. Even his mother."

"And the other Death Eaters?"

"Ex-Death Eaters, Herms, and I'm getting worried about them. All but a few have been acting suspicious... never using the floo network or apparating --only flying by brooms. Its as if they don't want the Ministry to know what they're doing... I think they're plotting something." Harry nodded to himself. "And Lucius is behind it."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No, just keep yourself out of it, Hermione. You're my best friend -I don't know what I'd do if I lost you... especially at the hands of a Malfoy." Harry's green eyes were furious at the thought. "Just promise me you'll keep yourself safe?"

"I always do," she answered, "But Harry... why are you talking that way?"

"Promise." Harry's voice was strained.

"I promise, Harry, I promise. Will you do the same?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course, Hermione. --I have a feeling that they're going to revolt, soon. Against one of their kind."

"Who?"

Harry didn't answer her, just continued, "When they infiltrated the Ministry, they were trying to tamper with some kind of spells --Dark Magic, Herms. Can I tell you my thoughts?" She nodded. "Alright. I think Lucius is plotting something bigger than just taking over the Ministry -or even taking over the Wizarding world. I think he's going to create something bigger than that. I think he doesn't plan to rule, but ---"

"What are you two talking about this late at night?" It was a very jealous Cho Chang, strolling into the room in only her bath robes. "Harry, dear, come to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Right... don't mind me, Herms. Just thoughts of a rambling man," Harry assured Hermione, before retreating out of the room with Cho by his side. It was the last time she would see either of them.

* * *

Hermione's thoughts slipped away from the now distant memory. It still haunted her to this day as to what Harry had said. Had Lucius really been plotting something bigger than even Voldemort himself? Even then, Harry believed Draco was innocent. "I have a feeling that they're going to revolt, soon. Against one of their kind." What had he meant by that? Was it Draco? Or someone else?

And now her thoughts peaked an interest at the mere mention of Draco Malfoy. He fascinated Hermione more than she cared to let on. How had Lucius taken Draco's powers away? She couldn't recall one instance in any text book she had read about a spell that could seize someones powers and strip them from the body. And that day... when she had bumped into Draco on the sidewalk... the calm, serene, normal look in his eyes... the ones that had accepted their fate... Hermione had instantly found herself attracted to this new and weaker Draco. But was that it? Was that why Hermione had gone behind Ron's back and did unimaginable... naughty... things with Draco Malfoy? Because he was now weaker than her? Because he could no longer call her a muggle-born piece of filth? Because he couldn't hurt her?

Hermione seriously doubted that. Draco could still hurt her --he had fists, after all.

So what was it that drew her in like a moth to the flame?

She could sense her feelings being torn in two consequential directions --- If she were to choose to go back to Ron, her whole being would feel wrong. These last few months had been profoundly bored with Ron by her side. The conversations were always either about Quidditch (which Hermione really had no interest in) or food (which Hermione enjoyed, but not particularly as much as Ron.) The conversations were unstimulating and highly cliche. She had always thought Ron was deeper than that.

And on the other side, there stood Draco. His blue, cunning eyes that held just a bit of baggage... The way he could caress her body -set her on fire with every touch... every word... every conversation was more thrilling than the next. She even enjoyed when they debated. It was fun to have someone to argue about the meanings of life with. But just as everything felt right, it also felt so wrong.

_"No, just keep yourself out of it, Hermione. You're my best friend -I don't know what I'd do if I lost you... especially at the hands of a Malfoy." Harry's green eyes were furious at the thought. "Just promise me you'll keep yourself safe?"_

Hermione knew that Harry had meant losing her to a Malfoy in another way... but the thought of breaking her promise (no matter how twisted) was still wrong in her opinion. She just couldn't do that to her best friend. Draco was a magnet for trouble. If she allowed herself to be lost to someone that she felt she loved, she could be breaking the promise of keeping herself safe. Ron was safe. Draco was not.

But Draco... she knew, unequivocally, she loved.

A tear fell from her eye.

"I love you, Draco..." She whispered, hugging her pillow tighter. "Please, don't do anything stupid. I love you too much..."

* * *

At the same time, Draco Malfoy was doing something very stupid. VERY stupid, indeed. He was strolling out of a bar with a very athletic looking blond, who insisted they take her car. "I don't live far from here," She insisted, pulling on Draco's shirt as to bring him closer to her. "You'll have a great time... I promise..."

Draco, drunk on many forms of liquored shots, smirked lazily at her. "You think so?"

"I know so..." She reached down and gave his package a tight squeeze. "You know, I never did catch your name." She smiled up at him.

"Draco." He replied, noticing she had still not taken her hand off of his member through the pants.

"Draco. That's sexy... like the star constellation?"

"No. Like the first lawgiver of ancient Athens, Greece, from whom the term _draconian_ is derived."

"You speak funny," She hiccuped after a moment. "So, my place then?"

Draco looked down at the drunken girl, debating with himself. "You know what? I don't think I could live with myself in the morning." He then pried her hand off of his non-hard member. "You're just not pretty enough." He smirked and, as he was drunk, apparated right out of the parking lot --leaving Weasley's broom against the side of the pub and a shocked blond confused in the parking lot.

After a moment, Draco appeared in front of The Willow's front lawn, smirking widely. Now that he was drunk, he had the courage to tell her how he felt. He just had to. He crossed the lawn with staggered haste, and opened the door with a flick of his hand. Hermione was cuddled on the couch, sleeping, still clinging to her tear stained pillow. Draco shut the door and stumbled over to her. He poked her in the shoulder childishly. "Hermione." He poked harder. "Hermione."

"Wha..." She grumbled, opening her eyes slowly. The smell caught her straight off. "Malfoy? Have you been drinking?"

He fell to his knees sloppily next to her. "Hermione, I 'av something to tell you..."

"Go to bed, Draco..." She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"I turned down a hot girl."

Hermione felt her face go hot. Jealousy bubbled in her veins. "Oh, well, thank you for sharing that piece of worthless information with me, Malfoy. I'm sorry you lost your one night stand."

I wanted to," He insisted, trying to shake off the liquor's powers over him. "I couldn'. I love you too much, Hermione..."

"You what?"

They both stared into each others eyes. Hermione gulped, and he traced his eyes over every soothing feature of her face before speaking again. "I love you. You're wha' I want. I can't live without you..." His lips pursed together in drunken embarrassment. When no answer came back to him, he began to lift himself up. "Sorry to bother you---"

She grabbed him and kissed him feverently. Tingles and a cooling sensation in the stomach hit both. It was the beginning of a very hot, passionate night. For the first time, they made _love_.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you thought!  
Amy**

**AKA **

**Rootbeerfloat**


	15. Vincent O'Toole and the Hybrid

When Draco's eyes opened the next morning, the sunlight outside was just enough to throw him out of his vivid dream. It had been so real... so alluring... Hermione had been there... clothes had been cast astray... passionate kissing... fearsome biting... rough sex... Why must he wake up? He focused his eyes to see Hermione laying softly against his chest on the sofa. Naked, just the covers lying atop her perky breasts and luscious body. Had it really happened? Could he really have... confessed? She was sleeping so softly, he didn't want to wake her. But... "Hermione?" He tapped her on the arm. "Hermione. Wake up."

"Hmm?" She gargled in her sleep.

"Wake up. What time is our plane?"

Hermione flew up, eyes wide. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. Why?"

"Oh, thank God..." She fell back, knocking the air out of Draco's lungs. "We don't leave till eleven."

"Well good for us." Draco shrugged off the burning need for air. "I thought we were going to Hogwarts, first."

"An owl hasn't come from Professor McGonagall, has it?" She asked, but making no effort to check herself. Instead, she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I know just as much as you do." Draco replied, feeling slightly heavy at his temples. So, he thought, he hadn't escaped the dreaded hangover. That's what he got for messing with muggle whiskeys and vodkas. "Hermione, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Her eyes shot open once more, but she did not leave the peaceful bed that was his muscular chest.

"I think I do... but it was too crazy to be real." He licked his lips. "I need some water."

"What do you remember?" She asked timidly.

"I remember your tongue on my--"

"Not what I meant."

"Oh." He replied, knowing all too well what she had meant. How was he supposed to come across? Should he act like he had forgotten, in order to save his pride if she regretted it? Or should he stay and fight this battle? He settled on: "I was pretty drunk, Granger."

"Drunk." Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Right."

"I still meant it." Draco stroked her shoulder with his thumb. "I meant every word."

"You don't have to lie."

Draco shot a look down at her. "I don't lie. Not to you."

Footsteps came from the top of the staircase, down the stairs, and over to the couch. "Hermione, I forgot to bring my hairbrush, can I--- Holy hell." It was Ginny, now a violent shade of pink. "Sorry. Didn't mean to - Didn't realize... Sorry."

" 'Sokay, Weasley." Draco smirked widely. "What were you saying?"

"I just... needed a hairbrush." Said Ginny softly.

"In my bathroom," Hermione answered, her voice muffled by Draco's abdomin.

"Any post come yet?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Unfortunatly, yes." Ginny nodded, sitting down on the armrest at their feet. "McGonagall retired, did you know?" This caused Hermione to lean up and turn her head in Ginny's direction. "She gave up her position --there were many attempts at her life. They have some old fuddy duddy in her place. He says that its 'too dangerous to let anyone but students and teachers at Hogwarts until things settle down.' "

"He means until everything with Lucius is cleared up." Hermione interjected.

"Exactly." Ginny nodded. "I feel like we're back at square one. If we can't get into Hogwarts, there's no way Harry will be able to."

"Then all we have is Romania." Draco agreed.

"What if he's not there?" Hermione sounded desperate.

"We'll find him." Draco kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"You promise alot." Ginny glared. "Don't get your hopes up, Malfoy."

"Well..." Draco thought a moment. "If the old witch isn't Headmistress, who's to say that the oaf is still teaching at Hogwarts?"

"He's not an OAF." Hermione seethed. "But.. I never thought about him being anywhere besides Hogwarts."

"Maybe Potter was meeting him somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"Who knows. Guess we are back to square one. -Romania is our best bet to at least find out what Potter was looking for in those markings." Draco yawned. "Guess it could be rubbish, but I don't know."

"And--"

"Don't ask." Ginny shook her head. "No post from Romania, either. Guess we'll have to just take it easy, Herms."

"We're going to Romania," Hermione said softly. "We're going to find out what he's up to." Draco was ready to open up his mouth to argue the point, but thought better of it. Eh, who cared if they got eaten by vampires? It would be better than being killed by Lucius...

With that into account, Ginny retreated up the stairs to awaken the others, but not before giving Draco and Hermione a ten minute brake to untangle themselves from each other and throw on some clothes. Both emerged from their rooms minutes later, desperate to look anywhere else but in each other's eyes. The others awoke after a short while, and all ate breakfast in silence. Neville had joined them today, and agreed that it was best to find out what Harry was up to more than actually find Harry at the moment. At least they knew he was alive, Neville had said, and Lucius did not. Draco secretly hoped to himself that the mark on his palm was not a one way radio. (And yes, Draco did know what a radio was. Just because they are wizards and witches does not mean they don't know muggle contraptions. After all, clothes were muggle made at first... so were houses...)

The ride to the airport was shorter than expected, and not one wizard or witch carried a bit of luggage. Was there any need? Ron met them there, looking flabbergasted at the contraption known as the 'metal detector.' Past the security borders they went (Draco whining all the while, while Blaise made faces.) Finally, they arrived in their terminal and took seats closest to the departure doors. "Ive never flown before," Ginny said thoughtfully. "At least, not like this."

"Wonder how slow it will be," Ron made a face.

"Its not as bad as you'd think," Hermione interjected, giving both a hardened look. "Its faster than a broom, that's for sure."

"But not as fast as apparating," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"And not as painful, either." Hermione smiled. Draco was the only one who did not take interest in the debate. His head was swimming with old and new thoughts; some on Hermione, some on Potter, and most on his father. He had recalled this morning still leaving the papers in the Malfoy Mannor, still tucked away in his bag. Had Lucius recovered these? He hoped not. The only thing that gave him comfort was that should Lucius have found the birth papers, he would have disposed of Draco immediately. Draco settled in his chair at the thought. No, Lucius had no idea the things he most desired were right under his own nose.

"Draco, have you ever flown?" Blaise nudged his friend's shoulder. Draco was thrown out of his thoughts instantly, and replied with a smirk, "Only once."

"You've flown?" Ginny sounded horrified and shocked. "THE Draco Malfoy? Use a -" She lowered her voice, "--muggle contraption?"

"It was after I lost my powers," Draco replied honestly. "Before I ran into any of you lot. When Mum died."

All were silent for a moment or two. "Sorry to be so nosy," Ginny said after a minute.

" 'S'alright, I guess. Just keep your trap shut from now on." There was a playful tone in Draco's voice, though his face was hardened.

"Flight 98 to Frankfurt, now boarding."

That's our flight," Hermione said, standing up. "We just have one stop. Then after Frankfurt, we land in Bucharest and drive to Sighisoara." She smiled.

"Sounds like a lot of un-needed rubbish," Ron grumbled.

The flight was not as bad as one would think --Ginny and Ron took seats next to each other near the window to discuss how fun flying on a broom would be compared to a plane. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise got center seats in front of Blaise, who happily sat alone and insisted on headphones for the in flight movie. When everyone was settled in, Draco started up a conversation with his flight partner. "How much did all this cost just to keep me from using any magic?"

"Not as much as you'd think," Hermione blushed. "My parents had some flying points and -"

"You know I have no idea what any of that means," Draco smirked. "I flew once."

"Right. Just know its not that ghastly."

"Hmm." Draco nodded, not pursuing the matter. "Do you think we're going to be welcome in Romania?"

"Its hard to say," Hermione thought for a moment. "The owl could have been intercepted somehow. They may not have gotten our message at all. We only did send it last night."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Draco lied, putting his arm around her shoulders.

They landed a few hours later and almost missed their next flight --they had ten minutes to bounce from terminal 3 to terminal 7. Just as they scattered into the plane and took their seats, the door closed and they were flying just five minutes later. The next trip was about the same time as the last --a little over an hour and thirty minutes. Draco and Hermione had gotten comfortable with each other in this short time; Draco held hands with hers, intertwined, while Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Draco felt almost abandoned when they landed as Hermione joined her place next to Ginny. Hermione signed off on a rental car, and then piled everyone in a **Peugeot 407**Touring SUV. Draco insisted on sitting up front in the passenger seat, and when Ginny had tried to interject, he simply stated, "Its my birth right to get whatever I want. Deal with it."

"Does anyone besides me know how to drive?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I drove my dad's car once," Ron piped up, squished up against a window.

"Nice try, Ron, but I don't think that counts." The air between Ron and Hermione was still heated. When no one else answered, she sighed. "Guess I'll just drive by myself."

"How much longer do we have to go?" Blaise whined.

"About 140 miles."

All in the car groaned.

"Was all of this REALLY worth not using my powers?" Draco grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, just buckle up," Hermione shot at him, "All of you!"

---

"So... this is the place, hmm?" Blaise asked as they pulled up into the driveway of a tall, elegant, almost castle-looking house atop of small hill. It had at least 3 stories and was made out of old stone. The roof was a bright red, while the stones on the side made for a nice burnt sand. "Not exactly the place of a killer, is it?"

"Vampires are so misunderstood," Hermione sighed, "And they don't kill for sport. Its to survive. Up until recently the Ministry was still a bit iffy about Vampires-"

"But Hermione cleared it up with her know-it-all attitude." Ron finished. "Now the Ministry actually tries to send donated blood to Vampires."

"I thought you worked at the Ministry," Blaise said to both Ron and Hermione. "Or was I wrong? Lucius was trying to uncover information about you two when Potter first went missing."

"We did." Hermione nodded. When all was silent, she continued in a hurried tone, "And now we do not."

"We were forced to quit," Ron explained. Perhaps he was happy that he could explain something that Hermione could not. "Lucius has got a lot of ties in the Ministry. It wasn't safe for us to stay. -Not after--"

"That's enough, Ron!" Hermione honked the horn.

"Whatsay we knock on the front door?" Ginny interjected. All agreed. Everyone piled out of the car, and the only one who was the least bit un-nerved was Hermione herself. Ron peeked from behind Ginny, and Blaise and Draco gave each other uneasy eyes. Hermione knocked very softly. She didn't have to wait long - the door creaked open and a pale hand extended out, beckoning them in.

"Wait, Hermione -" Draco pulled on her shoulder.

"Are you nervous, Malfoy?" A soft, feather like voice spoke from behind the door. It was male.

"To be honest... HELL YA!" Draco's hands shook.

"Come in. All will be explained. We have been expecting you for quite some time now."

The five piled into the dark room. When the door was shut, the lights turned on and a tall, slender man with dark brown hair and a crooked smile stood in front of them. He was probably in his mid 20's, and with a muscular build. His hair waved just past his chin. "Welcome, friends of Potter. Welcome."

"I'm sorry my owl was such short notice," Hermione blushed bashfully.

"Your owl?" The man's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I haven't received an owl in 6 months."

"Oh?"

"Mr. Harry Potter told me that you would one day set foot on my front lawn, and so I waited. By the smell of you, I could tell. Sweet, with a hint of peppermint." He sniffed the air. When Draco took a protective stance in front of Hermione, the man bowed. "Ah, forgive me. Where are my manners. I am Vincent. Vincent O'Toole."

"O'Toole." Ron repeated. "Sounds Irish."

"My mother was Irish. My father was... well, I'm not sure. But I carried on her name since birth." Vincent replied with a grin. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr...?"

"Weasley," Said Ron.

"Mr._ Ronald _Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Oh, it _is_a pleasure." He offered his hand out, but Ron did not take it. Vincent did not seem to let the lack of manners get to him; he simply looked to the next person in the room. "And you, ma'am?"

"Ginny Weasley." She curtsied.

"The honor is mine." Vincent took her hand and kissed the top ever so lightly. Hermione could have sworn her friend's knees almost buckled.

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise cut in, interrupting the flirtatious gesture.

"I'm not sure I've heard of you, sorry." Vincent's voice sounded distant. He did not offer his hand. Then his eyes turned to Draco. "And you must be the son of Lucius."

"That obvious?" Draco looked to the floor.

"Same features." The man nodded. "Though I would say you are much more approachable."

"Vincent... Harry talked of us?" Hermione brought the conversation back around. Vincent nodded and gestured to a large living room to the right, filled with gorgeous, antique chairs and sofas. Hermione took a seat next to Draco. Ginny sat in one of the armchairs, while Blaise stood protectively behind. Ron took a seat on the floor.

"I have a lot to tell you, and I fear most of it will be quite bad news." Vincent remained standing. "Where to begin..."

"How about -how do you know Potter?" Said Draco.

"Good point to start." Vincent agreed. "Well, Mr. Harry Potter came here on a misty night late last June. He was quite starved and pale, but insisted on staying awake the first night for me to explain an old Vampire legend." He stopped for a moment, as if to figure out how to explain. "You see, I am an ancient -one of the original vampires who sold their soul for eternal life. When Mr. Harry Potter came to me, he only asked for one thing. -The vampire legend of vampires and humans... creating life."

Everyone looked at one another, a little confused. Vincent went on.

"How do you think we create vampires?"

"Um... bite them?" Said Ron.

"Actually, that's false." Hermione said with a 'that's so' attitude. "The person must be fed apon at least 7 times for the full transformation. But if a person is fully drained of blood, they obviously die."

"Correct," Vincent nodded. "But there is another way. I didn't believe it myself, but its an old legend about certain vampires who carry on the ability to give birth. Only the females of our kind, you see... and we vampires cannot reproduce ourselves... do you get where I'm going with this?"

"The vampire must mate with a human to give birth to a child," Hermione answered.

"Yes." He paced the floor. "Mr. Harry Potter was convinced that this myth was true. I tried to assure him that most of these special vampires had been wiped out during the 1800's, but... he said he had proof that a human and fornicated with a vampire to create a hybrid --but not just any human. A wizard."

"Is that possible?" Draco asked. "I mean... to do that? With a vampire... and not... you know..."

"Become the meal?" Vincent smiled. "Yes, it would be very hard, but I suppose some have the strength..." Vincent glanced wistfully at Ginny before returning his gaze to Draco. "But we male vampires never give much thought to it -after all, we cannot reproduce a child, no matter what. No live swimmers..." He grinned sheepishly.

"Who did Harry think would create such a child?" Hermione leaned in.

Vincent's pale face went extremely sallow. "A man who wants nothing more than mere caos. Its illegal to create such a being... they would be reckless and dangerous to all society. Could you imagine? Wizarding powers with Vampire powers?"

Draco thought long and hard. And then it all made sense. Why Lucius wanted the birth papers.

_"My dear friends," He could hear Lucius say, "I'm so glad you all could make it tonight to witness the birth of a new era. To family!" The sounds of clinking glasses were heard, as if a toast had just been performed. _

_'To family my ass...' Draco thought to himself._

_"My Lord," A gentleman's voice sounded, "Might I inquire as to to the actual... date?"_

_"Sometime in January, my dear fellow." Draco had never heard his father so happy. "Yes, sometime in January..."_

Then Lucius's son would have...

_"A true heir to the Malfoy throne -one that will succeed me when I've departed from this world. But I need to make it as if you were never born." Draco wasn't sure whether to be happy or insulted. "Everyone knows that Merlin's law abides that the first born son inherit everything that his father has accomplished -but you reject your place."_

_"Since when do you care what Merlin's law says?" Draco snapped. "You're trying to overrun Merlin's law, anyways! Why should that law be any different?"_

_"Because those documents contain a blood bind that entails you to everything I own. If I destroy those documents, I destroy the blood bind, and the spell is released. One only destroys those type of documents if their son is dead. -So we can make this simple, or we can make this hard. Either way, I will not let you inherit my fortune or my power." Lucius frowned. "Think about it, Draco. You could have it all. Your powers -and I'd leave you alone. Denounce me as your father and pronounce me as your Lord."_

"My father's created a monster..." Draco couldn't feel his face.


	16. What Bad Dreams Are Made Of

**This Chapter will contain a very smutty lemon.**

* * *

"Draco, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Do you think that this child… that… it really is dangerous?"

They were lying together in the second guest bedroom in Victor's grand house. Victor had insisted that everyone stay the night to calm their nerves and get some sense of direction. Everyone had agreed whole heartedly except for Draco, who did not want to be anywhere near the ones he cared about most whilst Lucius was sure to show up tomorrow night. Not near Hermione…

"Yes. I do," Was his answer, as he shifted on his side to avoid the conversation.

"Should I go?" She asked.

"No," He rolled his eyes. "Did I say that?"

"Well, no… but…"

"Then why do you ask?" His voice was intolerant.

"Because… You're mad at me, aren't you?" She sat up straight on the bed, her eyes boring into the back of his head.

"I'm just stressed, Granger. Give it a rest already."

"You know something, don't you?"

"I said give. It. A. Rest."

"Fine." There was a shift on the bed. Draco waited for her to lie back down, but all he heard was the door shut firmly and the emptiness to follow.

"Godammit!" He yelled. A pillow went flying and slammed into the door with a thud. His dreams did not bode well for him either.

_Draco is in a room that resembles the Malfoy Manor Library, but instead of books lining the shelves, there are skulls. Rows and rows of skulls. They range from a variety of ages and sizes. But the most horrifying thing is not what is on the shelves, but what is at the door; a woman dressed in the finest silk, holding a new born baby. A smile crosses the infant's lips --the room melts -Draco is in a part of the west wing, restrained by chains from the floor. They bind his legs and arms. "Let her go!" He shouts._

_Hermione is suspended from the ceiling, her arms bound by ropes. She is naked, vulnerable, crying. Draco can't take it. He wants to save her now! How could he have let this happen?_

_A man walks to the center of the room, smiling a familiar smile. His dark eyes gleam with a smirk. "Well, brother, shall we see what happens to pretty women when their stomach is turned inside out?" He holds Draco's old knife in his hand. The one Draco used to torture Blaise._

_"Gaaahhhh!" Draco fights against the chains, knowing that resistance is futile. But he does not give up -not when the knife is put to Hermione's stomach -not when it slices painfully slow across the flesh -not when she is screaming to die. Deeper the knife plunges. He fights every step of the way -- "Please! Take me! Kill me! For God sakes!"_

_"She's carrying your child, Draco? Isn't it wonderful?" The man's grin widens. Then he takes the knife and pushes it into her, right into the belly button. The look on Hermione's face is that of sheer pain. Pain of losing. Pain with fear. Pain that Draco could not prevent._

_"You bastard! You bastard! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you!"_

_"I'm gonna kill you… I'm gonna…" Draco cringed in his sleep. "No… Hermione…"_

_The scene changes again. Now he is sitting across the table from his mother, a chess board in between them. _

_"How can I prevent this?" He asks._

_"Draco, you can't. All you can do is protect the ones you love." She answers. _

_"I wanted to protect you." _

_"You didn't know…"_

_"He killed you, didn't he?" He looks up. "Didn't he?"_

_"Be safe. Protect the ones you love." She repeats. -Her face is suddenly replaced by Hermione's._

_"I love you Draco."_

_"How do I protect you?"_

_"You can't. All you can do is protect the ones you love."_

_"But I love you!" He shouts. "I've always loved you. Please, don't leave me…"_

_"You didn't know…"_

_"Why do you keep saying that?" Draco can feel his blood pulse. His heart race. He reaches out to touch her face… but she disappears -like trying to grab smoke. He bows his head in shame. He's let her down again…_

_"Life's not all fun and games, is it?" Someone now sits from across the chessboard. Draco raises his head to find…_

_"Potter?"_

_"Yes, it's me."_

_"Potter…" Draco repeats. Potter is the only solid thing his dream has had to offer thus far. For some reason it feels… substantial. More like mud instead of running water. More consistent. Real. Yes… he feels real. "Why are you here?"_

_"Some dream you're having," Potter replies, a slight smile on his face. "I was very confused for a moment."_

_"I'm confused now." Draco frowns. His head spins. Potter reaches to the board and moves a chess piece. _

_"I know. I'll explain everything. But first, you have to beat me in a game of chess. Think you can do that?"_

_"Better than you can be an annoying prat."_

_They play in silence, moving piece after piece. The game is intense - a battle of wits. _

_"You're really here, aren't you?" Draco crosses his arms, contemplating his next move. "In my dreams." Harry nods. _

_Their eyes meet._

_"Where are you now?" Draco asks._

_"It's not important." Harry moves his bishop. _

_"She's worried about you, you know." Draco moves his knight. "She blames herself."_

_"I know." Harry's voice is sad. "I didn't mean for her to."_

_"Why are you here, Potter? -Check."_

_"I told you - I'll tell you when you beat me at a game of chess."_

_"That's a stupid thing to request." Draco smirks. "It's my dream. I can just imagine winning."_

_"Then you miss the metaphor."_

_"What metaphor?"_

_"You're such a thick git, you know that?" Harry shakes his head. "Fine. I guess I'll give in. I'm here to tell you something. Something important."_

_"Out with it."_

_"… Don't give in to Lucius."_

_"Is that it?" Draco scoffed. "And here I thought you'd be somewhat reliable. But here you are telling me worthless nonsense I already knew." _

_"No. That's not it." Harry rubs his temples. "Malfoy… I don't know how to tell you this without giving you a big head… you… you are the only one who can stop this war from happening."_

_"What?" Draco snorts a laugh. "I think you've got your wires mixed."_

_"Draco, do you know why Lucius took your powers?"_

_"To try to prevent me from taking my rightful place as the head of the Malfoy line when he dies. Yeah, yeah, I know. He wants this… child," The word is bitter in his mouth, "To have what I would inherit."_

_"And do you know exactly what that is?"_

_"Money? A mansion? A bunch of minions?"_

_"Magic. Deep, dark magic. - He thought that taking away your powers would prevent you from inheriting your family's legacy."_

_"I've never heard of anything like that, and I'm the Malfoy." Draco smiles with a little pride. But the smile soon wavers. "How did you know that my father-?"_

_"Malfoy, I know he's taken your powers. I've done my share of torturing to find that out. When I heard that he killed Parkinson, I picked off O'Greery and gave him a good memory tampering. I know he wants your birth documents. And I know about the so called 'Malfoy Mark' on your palm." _

_"How?"_

_"I can see it." Harry points to Draco's hand. "Even in your dreams, it's embedded."_

_"But no one else can-"_

_"You're in a dream, Malfoy. There are no limitations."_

_Sure enough, Draco looks down to his palm. The Malfoy Mark shines bright. _

_"I know it sounds crazy, Malfoy, but its true." Harry plays with his knight between his fingers, not looking Draco in the eyes. "The old world was different. Pure bloods were very particular about being the purest of blood. But when some wizard families started to branch off and marry muggles, the oldest, proudest wizard families created some dark magic -to ensure that the pure blood magic would continue. Once every five generations, when the head of the family dies… the next in line inherits all of the founding fathers of that family. Your father is fourth generation, which makes you…"_

_Draco frowns. "How come I've never heard of this?"_

_"Your father is supposed to tell you on your eighteenth birthday… but your father didn't want you to know."_

_"How do you know this?"_

_"I've been talking to some of the ancients." Harry flips his knight on its side, as if giving up on the game. "I knew Lucius was up to something, and I wanted to find out what. So I disappeared. I went back to Grimmauld place and looked through their old documents. The Black line ended with Sirius. His son was to inherit his founding father's magic. And when I read that, I knew what was going on."_

_"Is that why you disappeared?" Draco's eyes narrow. "That was your big plan? Making your friends think you were dead so you could gallivant off and do some research on some big bullshit!? Did you kill Cho? Hmm? To make it look like you died?"_

_"Don't go there!" Harry shouts back, now out of control. "I didn't kill Cho! I didn't even know she was dead until the news! I left her at that goddamn grave! I told her everything! What I was planning! I didn't know we were being followed!" He breaks down, falling to the floor. "I didn't know…" Tears are in his eyes… "I left her there and told her I'd be back when I found out something… But they followed us. They waited until I left and…" He stops himself and buries his face in his hands._

_"Holy shit, Potter. You're really here…" Draco leans on the table for support. "I thought you were just a desperate attempt to wish you here…" Vomit fills his throat. "So… my father… he wants my birth papers…"_

_"To give his new 'son' all of the Malloy's powers." Harry's voice is muffled._

_"Why would he-"_

_"I don't know. But I think there's a bigger objective behind it." Harry controls his voice, wiping away a few tears that Draco wasn't meant to see. _

_"What do you think will happen to me if I agree to give him my birth documents?"_

_"I think he plans on killing you either way. -Malfoy, no matter what happens, you cannot give him what he wants."_

_"But… he wants you." _

_Harry looks to Draco with disbelief. "What?"_

_"He said that if I gave him you I could keep my powers and he'd leave me alone. Forever."_

_"And you believe him?"_

_Draco cannot answer. There are so many things going through his head. _

_"What does he want with me?" Inquires Harry._

_"How the bloody hell should I know?" There is a pregnant silence. "What do you suggest I do?" Draco finally asks._

_"I don't know…"_

_"Should I tell anyone I saw you?"_

_"That's up to you." Says Harry. "Malfoy. If you decide you want to fight this, I'll help you. But if you want to turn me in so he can do God-knows-what with me, I won't."_

_"Why shouldn't I turn you in?" _

_"Because I have a feeling it will end in my death."_

_"I know."_

_They stare at each other, before a smirk crosses Draco's lips. _

_"Don't worry, Potter. I won't."_

_"In that case, I'll be seeing you soon." Harry reaches out his hand, and Draco helps him onto his feet. "I've got a plan."_

_"Don't tell anyone I helped you. Then I just might sacrifice you for my little brother's first meal." Draco grins. _

_"Hey, Malfoy. One more thing."_

_"What's that Potter?"_

"Wake up."

"What?" Draco's voice cracked. It felt as if it was the first time he had used it in years.

"Look, I'm sorry." It was Hermione. Dear, sweet, annoying Hermione. "I shouldn't have stormed out on you."

"S'okay. Don't worry 'bout it…" Draco mumbled, trying to go back to sleep. What was it that Potter was going to say? Had it been real?

"No, I feel like I really owe you an apology." Hermione shook him until he opened his eyes. "I'm just nervous."

"I know," Draco yawned, shaking himself from the dream that was too real. "Look… you're not pregnant, are you?"

"What?" Hermione gave out a gasp.

"Just something I dreamt." He licked his dry lips. " Potter was there."

"You were dreaming about Harry?"

"No. He actually was there. I know what my father's up to." Draco sat up, now excited that he could explain what had happened. He explained his dream to Hermione in great detail, trying to recall every ounce. When he finished, she looked rather confused. "I know he was there. He wasn't even there when Cho died. He really misses you."

"That's not funny, Draco."

"I'm serious. He said he was showing up here really soon."

"Stop it!" She shouted, but muffled it enough to not let it echo through the room. "You were just dreaming!"

"Herms…" He reached out, stroking her cheek. It felt nice… At least he knew he had woken up.

"You've never called me that before." She stated, but leaned into his touch all the same.

"I've only been this serious once before." He moved closer. "And that was when I said I loved you."

"Draco, I…" But her words were cut off when he sent his lips crashing down upon hers. The air was thick with tension now -Draco knew that he loved her, but still wasn't fully convinced if she loved him the same way. He pulled his lips away and looked down at her with a mix of emotions.

"Do you…" He started. "Do you feel the same way?"

She was silent for a moment, and then said in a rush, "You have to ask? Of course I do."

"Say it."

"Draco."

"Please." His voice was not pleading, but demanding. "I need to hear it."

"I told you it before."

"I want to hear it again." The intense gleam in his eyes were not to be overlooked. "This may be the last time I get to hear it."

"Don't say that."

"Its true. And I have to hear it." There was no hint of backing down.

"Why?"

"Why are you so scared of saying it?"

"Because! Because what if you hear it and you run away?" She was shaking now. "If I say it now, you might get what you want, but you might be so scared of actually hearing it you'll freak, run, and never look back. Maybe the only reason you ask is because you know I won't say it. That gives you reassurance."

"That's the biggest bunch of bullshit I've heard since P.U.K.E."

"It was S.P.E.W." She choked back a laugh.

"Say it." His eyes burned with intensity now. "Please." It was not a question.

"I… I love you too." It was barely a whisper, but Draco heard. He pressed his mouth to hers again, and sent his tongue deep into her mouth. He couldn't hold it back anymore. The passion was built up in the lower part of his pants. He needed the release. Slowly he reached his hand up to her breast and massaged it with care. Hermione did not object, so he put his other hand in between her legs and touched the soft pajama pants. Her breath caught. His heartbeat skyrocketed. He could now feel himself pulsating inside his boxers.

He then pulled his one hand away from her breast (not bothering to pull away from the ever-deepening kiss) and snapped his fingers -the lights flickered off. The hand nestled between her thighs slipped up and into the top of her pants. She tried to stop his hand but he did not let it sway him. The hand continued down to its destination, stroking the soft, wet lips when they won the fight. She was ready for him. She wanted him. Nothing in the world made him more horny.

"I'm gonna make you wish you were my slave," He whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you until you cry."

"Oh God…" Her voice feigned.

"That's right. Call me God." He smirked. He inserted a long, steady finger inside of her. Her legs shook. "You're wet, Ms. Granger."

"Wonder why." She gasped.

"Yes, I wonder why indeed." He licked his lips, pumping two fingers into her now. "Let me taste you."

"No." She shivered.

"Why?"

"Because…" Her voice caught. "It drives you crazy…"

"Yes it does." The erection in his pants could not be contained much longer. He needed her. "But you're not going to tell me what to do tonight, Granger."

"God… call me Granger again."

"Oh, do you like it when I call you Granger? Does it make you feel weak? Like a little slut?" He traced his tongue around the outside of her ear delicately. "Do you like being my little whore, Granger?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Malfoy." There was a faint smile on her lips.

"You little…" He grinned, taking his fingers out of her and placing them in his mouth. "Delicious."

"You're one sick bastard." She blushed.

"Want to role play?" He smirked, a playful yet dangerous look in his eyes. "Its my last night with powers. We could have fun with this."

"What did you have in mind?"

His smirk widened. "I was thinking I could play the Dark Lord and you could play Potter. You know, when he rams it up the ass.- Kidding." He put his hands up innocently. "Actually… I was wondering if you wanted to switch rolls."

"How… would we go about doing that?"

"Do you have to be so…?" He snapped, but took in a deep breath to calm down. "I would be the vicious, sex-driven wizard who breaks into your house and you would be the helpless-" He shifted his legs around her waist and climbed on top of her, "-scared little muggle girl. -You know. Put yourself in my shoes."

"Draco-"

"Shh…" He stroked her cheek. "Don't be scared. The safe word is Weasley. Trust me, that will stop any erection I have." He then put his full weight onto her hips, so she could not move. "Just how kinky are you, Granger?"

Even in the dark, he could tell she was blushing from the heat radiating off of her body.

"Are you kinky? Hmm? Are you a bad little girl? You know what happens to muggle-scum, don't you?" He put his hands on her wrists and put them over her head. "They get punished."

"Punished?" She sounded scared, but Draco knew it was just a façade. Often it was Hermione who was the dominating one in the sack, binding him up and teaching him a lesson. But now that he had his powers, he knew she would not be able to object. After all -he had wandless magic, and she did not.

"Yeah, punished." He ran his soft lips on the contour of her neck, biting here and there. "You're not worthy of getting this dick." He rubbed his erection in between her thighs. "You're not worthy of getting fucked, are you?"

"No." She said with a staggered breath.

"That's right. But I am a merciful Master, and I'll give my muggle slave what she wants, if she's a good girl." He grinned.

"What… do I have -ah- to do-ooh--?"

"Suck it." He licked his lips.

"Draco--"

He took both of her wrists in one hand and placed the other softly around her throat -not enough to actually choke her, but to let her know who was the boss. "Its Master. Or Malfoy. Whichever you prefer. Now are you going to suck it? Or do I have to punish you?"

"Depends." Her eyes were daring. "What's my punishment?"

He chuckled. "You'll get something put in you that's not my dick." Her eyes went slightly wide. They had never done anything this kinky before, Draco knew, but he wanted to test his boundaries. After all, this could be his last night with her. "Which is it?" His fingers went slightly tighter around her throat. Her eyes told it all -she was enjoying it. Being dominated. It was something almost new to the table.

"What would you put in me?" She asked, being more daring than Draco had ever given her credit for. He pondered for a moment, looking around the room. His eyes fell upon a wine bottle that was currently being used as a book stand.

"Accio wine bottle." The bottle flew across the room, leaving the books to fall over on top of each other. "This." He said, grabbing the bottle in the hand that had once held Hermione's neck. "And I won't use the thin end either."

"Okay." She gave up, trying to escape his clutches in the mean time. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good little muggle." He bit his lip, placing the wine bottle to the side. "Take off your pants."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to look at you while you suck me." His breath grew shallow. Merlin's beard! He wanted relief now!

"But-"

He picked up the wine bottle again. She sighed. "You have to give me my hands to take of my pants."

"Oh, well. Allow me." He placed his free hand inches above her pants, and as he slowly moved his hand down her body, the pants followed suit all the way down to her ankles. "No panties. God, I love you." It slipped out before he could contain it. But he didn't let it stop him. He freed her and rolled onto his back. "Get to it. Ass end my way."

"But-"

"NOW."

She crawled on top of him, exposing herself to him as she took his throbbing member in her tiny hands. Within seconds, her lips soothed the tension. Up and down, up and down. He could feel her tongue doing amazing things as he stared at the beautiful sight that was her. Merlin, he just wanted to… so he did. He leaned up and licked. She gasped, her mouth tightening around him. "Yes…" He breathed, knowing she would feel it on her wet lips. "You taste wonderful." He dove in for a second helping. It was so delicious -a hint of strawberry. And God, she was wet. Every time his tongue lapped deeper she would choke back a groan on his dick. "That's it, Granger. Good little whore…" He sighed. Then he grabbed up the wine bottle and inserted the slim end in. She gasped.

"What are you--!"

"I didn't say stop." He bucked his hips upward, putting his member back into her wet, hot mouth. He pushed the bottle deeper into her, making her sigh with elation. "Yeah… that's it. Ride it." In and out -his erection forced itself into her mouth in sync with the wine bottle. "Merlin, you are a kinky girl, aren't you?" He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. He pulled the wine bottle out of her and flipped her off of him. "Do you like bondage?" It was the real Draco -not role playing Draco -that asked this.

"I don't know." She bit her lip. "I've never tried it before."

"Trust me. Its amazing." He said. "Turn around." She shifted her weight so that she was on her knees facing the wall away from Draco on the bed. Draco grinned as he stared at her ass. Merlin, it was so plump… so toned… His heart gave a jump. So perfect. With a wave of his fingers, invisible ropes bound her arms behind her back. Then he climbed off of the bed, searched around, and grabbed his belt from the floor. He put it in her mouth and buckled it. "Gagged and bound. Should we blindfold you, too?" He reached around and stroked her. "So wet… you must like bondage."

His eyes went around the room again and this time landed on a handkerchief that was sitting on the night stand. Grabbing it up, he folded it just right and tied it over her eyes. "Now you can't see what I'll be doing to you. You're just a little muggle whore, aren't you, Granger? Just for me." She nodded slowly. "That's right." He pulled his boxers off of him. The cold air was refreshing. "And I can do whatever I want with you, can't I?"

There was a pause, but she nodded again.

"Yes." He sighed, and pushed her face into the pillows, so that her ass end was up to him. "You know… I've always thought that it would be fun to do a little bit of anal…"

Hermione writhed underneath him. She shook her head.

"No?" He spanked her ass. "Are you telling me no?"

She gulped.

"I didn't think so. -But I guess I'll give you what you want. You've been a good slut thus far." He steadied himself and pushed into her. "Merlin, you're so tight…" It was as if he were taking her for the first time. But it always felt like that. Without hesitation he slowly pulled out and slammed back into her, making her cry into the belt-gag. "Fuck. Yes." Over and over he pumped her, feeling her become tighter and tighter around him. "That's right. Take it, Granger. Take it. God, you're wet just for me, aren't you? You're my own personal slut. Yes. Cry like that. Scream. Oh yeah. I want to hear it." All of his frustration was pouring into the sex. He just wanted to teach her a lesson so bad… to let her know that he would always be in charge from now on… that she no longer had to worry about being the caregiver… "I'll give you whatever you want, Granger. Just cry for me."

The pit of his stomach grew tighter. He was getting close. But he didn't want to come just yet. He wanted to feel her first. "Does my baby want to come?" He leaned in to whisper this in her ear. "Hmm?" She gasped out a muffled yes. "Yes? Okay, then. How do you want to come? The usual way?" She nodded, her face still buried in the pillow. "Alright then." He pulled out of her and rolled over to the other side of the bed, then guided her over him and shoved himself into her once more. "Ride me… yes… that's it. Fuck me, Granger. Fuck me good."

He pushed up her shirt to reveal her dainty yet full breasts. Her nipples were hard. Yes. He knew she'd like the bondage. Somehow he always knew since he was sixteen and he saw Hermione licking a sucker at Hogsmeade that she would be a kinky fuck.

Over and over she rolled her hips, pleasing him in the best way. He rolled his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. This. This was home to him. This was where he wanted to stay forever. Locked in time with the most beautiful woman riding him like there was no tomorrow. This is how he wanted her to remember him.

He choked back a gasp. There was no way he wanted to let her know how much this meant to him.

"You wanna come now?" His voice was gentle. She nodded. "God you look so good on my dick." He grinned, and leaned up, touching his stomach to hers. For some reason, when she rode him this way, it would always make her come. He leaned back on his arms and enjoyed every thrust from her. "Yeah… you're so good at that. You like that? Hmm?" He could feel her getting tighter, and that was all the answer he needed. He leaned in whispered in her ear, "Come for me, Hermione." And then the waves washed over him. He could feel her tighten to the point of no return and then release. Sweat poured off of her body as she cried out beneath the gag. Her head nestled in his shoulder. "Good girl." He stroked her back, feeling more connected to her than he ever had. He buried his face in her hair. "Good Granger." He let her sit there a moment, her breaths pouring in and out of her lungs. "Now, do you want to make your Master come?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"Finally." He smirked. He rolled her over onto her back, not caring if her arms were uncomfortable tied behind her back. He positioned her legs on either side of his shoulders and thrust into her. "You should feel how wet you are…" He teased. He rocked his body into hers. Every time she would gasp or scream. He loved it when she screamed. It was like heaven. Not that he believed in such a place. "Oh yeah… who's is that? Hmm? Is it mine?"

She nodded.

"That's right. Its mine. All of it. Its all for me…" He could feel himself getting closer and closer. He was on fire. She was like a slip and slide. It all made the perfect fuck. He reached out and pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Scream my name, Granger. Scream it."

"Draco…"

"Louder."

"Draco!"

"Fuck… Granger… God…"

"Yeah… fuck me, Draco!"

He was a little taken aback by her swear words, but it turned him on even more (if that were possible.)

"Who's my bitch?"

"I am."

"Who's my little whore?"

"Me!"

"Say my name!"

"Draco!"

It sent him over the edge. The release was almost inspiring. His head pounded. So did another part of his body. He gave out a gasp that sounded oddly like, "Hermione" and fell on top of her, spent. They both lay there for a time, gasping, enjoying the other's presence. All he could see were small stars. Not the kind of stars that were used in cut outs -the kind of stars that inspired the star constellation that Draco was not named after. When he felt that he could move again, he snapped his fingers and her binds disappeared, as well as the blindfold. He leaned up and gave her a passionate kiss. "Don't go all soft on me but I love you."

She laughed. A real laugh. He hadn't heard her do that in months. "I… I love you too."

"That wasn't that hard, was it?" He grinned.

"No. I guess not." She stuck out her tongue in defiance.

"If I survive tomorrow… be my girlfriend?" He let down his guard completely.

"Even if you don't survive." She touched his cheek. "I am yours."

Draco did not have another dream that night. Instead, he rested peacefully in the arms of his lover.

**

* * *

**

**That was a cool sex scene, in my opinion.**

**I heard a joke from one of my friends.**

**Q: How do you make Lady Gaga cry?  
A: Pok-er-face!**

**Ahahaha... not that funny. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Amy**


	17. Harry Returns

**How did everyone like the smut? o Anyways, this chapter will get the ball rolling. Only a few more chapters and we're done here folks. Thank you for everyone who has been along for the ride.**

* * *

The morning came swiftly -like a thief in the night. Sunlight poured in from all directions. Draco's eyes fluttered open to find Hermione rested in his chest, still sleeping. He grinned. If it all ended badly today, he would die happy knowing that for the first time in his life he had someone that loved him. Truly.

"Hermione… Herm-" He rubbed her arm and she began to stir. "Good morning."

" 'Morning." She answered, flashing him a warm smile. He kissed her forehead.

"Get up. I think there's a surprise waiting downstairs." For some reason he knew. He just knew what was downstairs. They got dressed in silence, occasionally giving each other flirtatious glances here and there. When Hermione threw on her shirt, he tackled her and flew her back onto the bed.

"I thought you wanted me up?" She laughed.

"I just thought I'd hold you just a moment longer." He grinned, giving her a quick kiss. "You tell anyone I did that and I'll be forced to kill you."

"Your secret's safe with me." She giggled. He helped her back up and they went down the staircase to the living room hand in hand. When they entered, Hermione gave a huge gasp. "Ha-Harry?"

And there he was. Thin. Almost sickly looking. His hair was messier than usual, and his glasses were taped together. But yes, it was Harry Potter standing in the living room talking to Vincent and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione ran to meet him, almost spilling his coffee as she wrapped her arms around him in the most fierce hug he ever received. "I thought you were… And then you weren't… and I thought that Draco was lying…"

"Since when do you call Malfoy 'Draco'?" Harry asked, a bit of seriousness in his tone. Never the less, he hugged her right back. "I missed you, Herms."

"I missed you too, Harry." She buried her face in his shirt.

"Draco." Harry nodded his head.

"Harry." Draco had never been so kind as to call Potter by his first name. It tasted like sawdust.

"Thank you… for looking after her." Harry said after a moment. "For looking after all of them."

"They looked after me, more or less." Draco replied.

"I'm going to go get the others." Hermione gleamed. "Is that okay?"

"Who else is here?" Harry looked down to her. He was a foot taller than her, at least.

"Ginny, Ron, and Blaise Zabini."

"What's he doing here?" Harry sounded outraged, but Hermione put her hand over his mouth.

"He's okay. Really. I promise."

The word was supposed to be fine, but the sound muffled through her hand made it come out as 'ine'. She took her hand off and offered, "Here." She pulled out her wand. "Oculus Repairo." His glasses gleamed with newness. Hermione then rushed up the staircase to alert the others, leaving Draco, Harry, and Vincent left in the room together.

"Are you two…?" Harry asked, a bit stern.

"What of it?" Draco sneered. Harry balled his fists together. "Oh, what? Are you going to beat me up now, Potter? Look, she's happy with me. Just let it go."

"How dare you?" Harry seethed through his teeth. "She's my best friend!"

"And she's my girlfriend! Get over it!"

"How? What? When?" Harry dropped his cup of coffee onto the floor. The mug did not shatter, but the liquid drenched the rug. "Sorry, Vincent."

"Its not a worry, Mr. Potter." Vincent bowed thoughtfully. "Allow me to get something to clean that up with."

"No, I'll do it. Its my mess." Harry insisted, picking up the coffee cup and retreating into the kitchen with haste. Draco smirked at his back. He could now hear Weasley coming down the staircase.

"He's not down here, 'Mione. All I see is the prat."

"Really, Granger, you were having a dream. It happens." Blaise tried to sound thoughtful. Ginny was the only one to not say a word. Her face was white as a sheet and her knuckles were white from gripping the mantle.

"I swear, he's here! He's really here! -Draco," Hermione pleaded, "Tell them!"

"Tell them what?" Draco smirked.

"You know damn well wha-"

"What's all the fuss about?" Asked Harry, emerging from the kitchen with a wet wash cloth.

"…Mate?" Ron asked quietly, his face now as pale as Ginny's.

"Hi, Ron," Replied Harry sheepishly.

"I thought you were dead."

"Nope." Harry rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. He was bombarded with yet another hug, this time from his best friend who towered over him, amazingly enough. "Bloody hell." He laughed.

"Bloody hell s'right." Nodded Ron, pulling away. "Where have you been?"

"A lot of places." Said Harry, but his eyes were not on Ron, but on someone else. Someone who looked like she had seen a ghost. "Gin?"

"Har?" She asked.

"Yeah." His face was calm.

"Where…"

"I can explain--" WHACK! Draco hadn't seen her move, but suddenly Ginny's hand was in contact with Potter's face. "OW! What was that for?!"

"That's for not writing! Not owling! Not even giving us a call on that stupid muggle phone!" She gritted her teeth in anger. "You are without a doubt the most loathsome, disgusting, vile excuse for a friend I've ever known!"

"I know." Harry rubbed his cheek. "I know that. I'm sorry. I really am." He took her hand in his. "I just… I couldn't put any of you -_especially _you -in danger. After what happened to Cho, I…" He couldn't put together the words. "Gin. Look. Please, look at me. I'm _sorry_. I will _never_ put you through that kind of hell again." The two stared at each other intensely.

"Gees, get a room you two," Draco sneered, before taking the towel out of Potter's hands and throwing it at the open-jawed Blaise. "Clean that mess up, Blaise, before it sets."

"Why should I do it?" Blaise snapped, coming out of his jealous trance.

"Because you really have no purpose here." Draco jutted out his chin. "So make yourself useful."

"Fuck you." Blaise threw the towel back at him. A fight was about to ensue, but Hermione took the towel and began cleaning the rug with the spilled coffee. When she finished, she handed the towel back to Harry. It was finally then when he pulled his glance away from Ginny.

"I'll go put this up." He said.

"Please, allow me." Vincent held out his hand, and Harry reluctantly handed it to him. Vincent left the room without a word.

"So what are you here for, Potter?" Asked Blaise, a bit more rude than normal.

"I'm here to lend Malfoy a hand." Harry replied hotly. "Is that alright with you, Zabini?"

"A hand with what?"

Draco explained everything from the previous night, but leaving out the part that it was all a dream. When he finished, all were astounded. Vincent had arrived in the room mid stride, but insisted that Draco keep going, since he had exceptional hearing and could hear him all the way from the other side of the mansion. Ron was the first to speak.

"What's your plan, Harry?"

"Well, we know that this is Draco's last day with his powers." Began Harry. "But what Lucius doesn't know is that Malfoy has me. And we know that Lucius is going to show up some time today to retrieve the birth documents. I say we turn me in."

"What?" Draco coughed. "But I thought--"

"I've been giving it some thought, Malfoy." Harry continued. "And I think its best. But you have to insist that you meet on your terms. You should give the documents to someone like Vincent."

"I actually… don't have the birth documents per-say…" Draco said quietly. All went wide eyed.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"They're… still in the Malfoy Manor… in a bag… I left them there in the library…"

"You bloody what?" Harry's voice grew louder.

"It wasn't my fault! There was noise, and I went to check it out…"

"You fucking idiot!" Harry shouted, causing Hermione to jump. "You left them there where he can get his hands on them at any moment??"

"He doesn't know!" Draco yelled back, this time causing Blaise to squirm. "He still thinks I have them!"

"Shit!" Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Okay… we… we may be able to have this work to our advantage… since you had to be a bloody idiot…" He gathered his thoughts. "We draw up some fake documents. Bring me in."

"But why take you in?" Ginny inquired, stress in her voice.

"Because he wants me." Harry answered politely. "And I want to know why."

"Where do we meet him?" Asked Draco.

"We meet him somewhere public. Somewhere that all the other's can be."

"But he'll know its us." Ron piped up.

"Not if we drink Polyjuice Potion." Hermione chimed in.

"Exactly." Nodded Harry.

"But it takes weeks to make a Polyjuice Potion!" Ron exclaimed.

"I've got that covered." Harry answered. "Don't worry. -And then we get him on our terms."

"What are our terms… exactly?" Blaise asked.

"Malfoy is going to say that he'll give up all rights to his fortune if he can meet his brother when he's born. Lucius can hardly argue with something like that -it just makes it easier on him. He doesn't have to kill Draco in order to get what he wants. He'd rather someone like this new son to do the dirty work. That may be why he wants him. To be somewhat of a body guard. --But I think he's telling the other vampires that he plans to make this new child ruler in order to gain their trust. -They'll probably keep Draco as a prisoner."

"When is the baby due?" Asked Hermione.

"January." Said Draco and Harry together.

"But that's two months away." Ginny frowned. "Would they really keep Draco and you alive that long?"

"They'll have to keep Draco alive. There's no point in killing him. -Don't you think that if it were as simple as killing him they would have done that already?"

This was something Draco had never really thought about. All this time he just assumed they wanted the documents… but it did make sense. They needed him to denounce his claim as the 5th generation Malfoy, or they had no case. The line would stop off they just killed him…

"So it was all a bluff on killing me." Said Draco quietly.

"Yeah, I think so." Nodded Harry.

"Think?" Draco grimaced. "THINK? I need a little bit more than THINK at this point, Potter!"

"I'm 99.9 percent sure."

"God, you're a prat."

"As I was saying!" Harry continued, ignoring Draco, "The second condition is that they keep me alive until the infant is born. -But that baby is not going to be born. Not by a long shot. I've made enough Pollyjuice Potion to last me quite some time - there's enough for everyone. When Lucius comes- and he won't come alone - all of you are going to…"

* * *

They sat in the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Draco, sipping on butterbeer and swapping stories. Knowing they didn't have much time left, they gave each other exactly what the other one needed -a friend. Just for the moment.

"And so there I was, battling this troll that was as hairy as Bigfoot, him swinging his club and me shouting spells. It took three stunning spells before one of them worked." They both laughed. Draco felt slightly tipsy.

"You're joking." He chuckled.

"No, really. I was right in there--"

"He's here." Draco said under his breath, then taking another sip from his mug casually.

"Ready?" Harry smiled, sipping his drink. Draco nodded subtly.

"Draco!" Lucius exclaimed with a voice friendlier than Draco ever recalled. "So good to see you, son!" He sat down in between Harry and Draco, whilst his minions scattered around the bar. "I was surprised by your owl to meet you here, but I see you have come through with flying colors."

"What's the meaning of this, Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed, dropping his butterbeer.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco growled. "I'm just getting what's rightfully mine. -So here's what you wanted. You promise you'll leave Hermione out of this?"

"Of course, Draco, of course," Lucius nodded. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Potter. It would be a shame for the people in this bar to suddenly fall to the ground dead." Harry, who had begun to stir anxiously, settled in his seat. "Good lad. Now, Draco, the other thing."

"Destroying my documents wont get you anywhere." Draco smirked, serene. "You and I both know that." Lucius shifted in his seat. He had not been expecting this.

"What's going on, Malfoy? Why are you--"

"I said shut up, Potter!" Draco waved his hand and Harry's mouth glued shut. "Anyways, what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, was that I know that you have to have me denounce my claim on the Malfoy inheritance. What you want with it exactly is beyond me…" He played his part perfectly. "Am I right?" He was bluffing, trying to see exactly the purpose of Lucius having his hands on the documents.

"Well… so you've done your research." Lucius coughed, his feathers obviously ruffled.

"Yeah. I have." Draco now felt smug. It would not matter if Lucius had his documents or not. Good. The documents would be safe in the library after all. "You'll give me all my powers back?"

"Every last one." Lucius smiled.

"And Weasley loses his?"

"Of course."

A man sitting directly at the bar gave a loud cough, then quickly said, "Dammit! The Cannons lost again!"

"Three conditions." Said Draco. "First, I wont destroy my documents until the infant is born. I want to take a look at this… monster you're creating."

"You… You know?"

"Second. I want Potter alive until the infant is born. I don't care what you do to him afterwards, but I want to see the look on his face when he realizes there's no hope."

"Al… Alright." Lucius nodded. "And the third?"

"Third. When this is all over, you leave all of my friends alone. You leave us ALL alone. Everyone at The Willow. Everyone. Hermione and Ginny especially." He gave a quick glance to Harry that would not be noticeable to Lucius. "Deal?"

"Yes. Deal. And of course, as promised, I will remove the Malfoy Mark on your hand."

"Do it now." Draco insisted.

"Alright. A deal is a deal. I told you I would remove the Mark if you brought me Potter… Your hand." Lucius placed his wand to Draco's palm and whispered something that sounded like Latin. "There. See for yourself." Draco looked down and saw nothing but his own skin.

"How do I know its really gone?"

"Because, Draco, you have no powers." Lucius smirked.

"What??" Draco glared. "That wasn't--"

"The deal was that you destroy the documents, and I let you keep your powers. When you uphold your end of the bargain, so will I."

"Bastard." Draco seethed.

"Come now, Draco, words are just words, and cannot break my bones." Lucius stood up from the table. "Your wand, Potter." Harry shook his head. "No? Accio woman!" Suddenly, an elderly woman flew across the room and behind the point of Lucius's wand. "Do you really want innocent civilians to die on your terms, Potter?" Harry's face became stiff. Draco shifted in his chair. "One. Two. Th--" Harry cast out his wand from his pockets and threw it on the table. "That's a good boy. Now get up." Lucius threw the woman onto the floor. There was a small cracking sound -like maybe a bone had broken. Harry flinched. "UP!" He did what he was told. "Now, Yosman! Kinly! Please escort Mr. Potter _home_. He is our _guest_ after all." Two broad men grabbed Harry's arms and took him out of the pub. "You too." Now the wand was pointed at Draco. Draco glared at his father and stormed out of the pub, wand to his back. The only eye contact he made was with the bartender. A wink.

"Fucking bastard.," were Draco's last words before he exited through the door.

* * *

**Now the plan is set. What will happen? Reviews are always welcome.**

**P.S.**

**Another bad joke, this time from another friend.**

**C: Do you think its too soon for Patrick S. jokes?**

**A: Yeah, I do.**

**C: Like… no body puts Patrick in a casket?**

**A: … not funny.**


	18. Easy Bake Vampire AKA Lydia

_ONE MONTH LATER_

Draco sighed with a contemptible tone. The last month had been torture. Not literal torture, but figuratively. He had been treated pretty nicely for a prisoner -his own bed, breakfast, lunch, dinner, a copy of the Daily Prophet every week, hot showers every day, and even his own house elf to order around. It was every prisoner's dream. But he hadn't seen Hermione, nor heard from her in what seemed like eternity. Merlin, if he didn't see her soon…

He had seen Potter on occasion -but he knew that Potter wasn't receiving the same accommodations that Draco was. He was sure that Potter was in a cellar somewhere with table scraps. "Hobbles!" Draco shouted for his servant and Hobbles appeared to him with a loud POP. "Tell Lucius I wish to talk to him today."

"Yes, Master Malfoy…" Hobbles bowed, POPing back out in an instant.

"Merlin's beard I want out of here…" He sighed. Hope had almost feigned from his sights. Honestly, he didn't know if he was going to make it out of here alive. The plan had hit an almost hiatus. He knew the strategy, but the timing was key. And he hadn't caught one glance of the bitch vampire carrying his half --he couldn't even finish the thought. Brother? Could he really lower himself to that level? That sick thing growing inside the bitch vampire was not human, he kept reminding himself. It was an abomination that would eat you just as soon as look at you.

And it would kill Hermione if he didn't stop it. He just knew it.

Hermione… He had masturbated to the thought of Hermione almost every night. "I want Hermione… just one last time… just to bend her over…"

"Fascinating." It was Lucius at the door, a wide smirk across his lips. "I didn't know you could stoop so low as to muggle filth, but I suppose it becomes you."

"Oh, hello Lucius. You're looking rather… plain today." Draco sneered, giving the impression of control.

"Was there something you wanted, Draco, or may I go back to tending to my wife?" It was almost as if he were flaunting the idea in Draco's face like a new broom stick. 'Look at what I've got. Your mother is dead. Isn't it wonderful?'

"Wife?" Draco coughed. He had forgotten it had been legalized. Somehow -and he wasn't racist against vampires- the thought repulsed him. "You mean the flesh oven?"

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Lucius raised the back of his cane to strike, but caught himself mid-air and lowered it back down with reluctance. "She is your mother-in-law. Show some respect."

This is what Draco had been waiting for. The puzzle piece fit so perfectly… "Maybe I could respect her if I met her."

Lucius eyed his son with uncertainty. "And what would you do if you met her? Kill my son?"

"With what? My good looks and charm?"

"Always the cool one, aren't we?" Lucius spat. "But you carry a valid point. Alright. I'll allow you the privilege of meeting her on one condition."

"Alright." Agreed Draco.

Lucius smirked. "When you meet her, you will address her as 'Mommy Dearest.'"

Draco's face paled. "Fine."

"Good. Get dressed and meet me down in the foyer. Wear something… appropriate." And with that, Lucius left the room. When the door closed, Draco grabbed a vase off of the mantle of his fire place and smashed it to the ground. Glass pieces flew everywhere-even into Draco's exposed feet. But he didn't even feel the pain. That was nothing compared to calling ol' easy bake fangs 'Mommy Dearest.'

He threw on his casual slacks, a white with blue pin-stripes button down shirt, and his favorite cufflinks. Honestly, he would miss this part when it was all over. It felt just like it did when he was in school -_his_ room. When he began to button his shirt, he found that it was tight in some places- he had filled out quite a bit since Hogwarts. What with the losing his powers and actually having to do manual labor… After all. When Draco was in Hogwarts, he was merely a skinny prat. Now he looked at the hard years on his face and realized that today he was a man. A full man.

'Wonder why Hermione would want someone like me…' He thought to himself, but instantly pushed the thought out of his head and spat on it. 'Why wouldn't she want me?' That was more like it.

He didn't bother putting on shoes. The glass had all but embedded in his feet by now. He stepped out of his room and followed two staircases to the foyer. Lucius was waiting.

"No shoes?"

"Is it necessary?" Seethed Draco. Lucius did not bother to answer. Instead he turned and walked into the dining room. Draco supposed he should follow. _Wonder what she looks like… this mommy vamp. I can't wait to wring her big, fat neck! I'm gonna kill that fetus faster than--_

When Draco stepped into the room he could see his breath and feel his toes go numb. A weight -no, a force pulled him closer. The sensation was nothing of what he remembered when he had met Vincent. No. This was more sinister. Harder. Rougher. Softer… Stunningly… Her name was Lydia, and she was as beautiful as she was deadly.

Soft, red curls framed her bright, glowing face. Her lips were red. Her eyes a soft blue. Her supple breasts were only hidden by the lacy Victorian dress that bulged in the front where her stomach protruded. Draco lost all train of thought. He was lost in her sultry skin, the crook of her neck, and the deep passion in her eyes. Compared to Hermione, this woman was a God.. -_No! _Draco screamed in his head. _Don't give into that! Hermione is naturally sexy! This woman is seducing… _His head swam in disarray. He was lost in a sea that carried him deeper and deeper out to the ocean…

" 'Velcome, Draco," She spoke and her voice was like a flute- light and cheery, "Ve have been expecting you."

And now he was beyond the point of return. Her voice sealed the deal. He was gone.

This was something Draco was not prepared for. No one told him that she would be so sexy… so oppressive. How could he ever put her in danger just to hurt her child…?

"This is Lydia." Lucius smirked, obvious to Draco's thoughts. "Isn't she wonderful?"

"Wonderful…" Draco agreed. She was more than wonderful. She was a MILF.

"You 'vouldn't hurt me, 'vould you, Draco?" Lydia flashed her pearly white teeth. She couldn't be a day older than 20.

"Never…"

"Good boy. -Come sit next to Mommy…" She offered, her arms open. Draco took a step forward. Mommy… Yeah, sexy momma… He took a chair next to her and sat down. She stroked a lock of hair out of his eyes. "You're very handsome…"

"Thank you."

" 'Vould you like to touch?" She offered, rubbing her stomach. Draco was now completely under her spell. He nodded eagerly. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly button. "He is kicking." And he was. The little deadly bun in her oven wriggled under his touch. " 'Ve could be a family, Draco. All of us."

"We could?" He could hear his monotone voice.

"Yes. 'Vouldn't you like that?"

He nodded. Suddenly her face was mere inches from his. "I 'vould like that very much. You're so young…"

"I'm not too young."

"No, you're not." Her eyes were seductive as she locked them on his lips. "You're a big, strong man 'vith needs. Aren't you?" She placed his hand that was on her stomach onto her breast. Her eyes were now on Draco's feet. "You cut yourself?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear… Your blood smells 'vonderful." She forced him to knead her breast. "Don't be shy. I am a very sexual creature, Draco. So are you…" She inhaled. "I can sense it."

"Lydia! What's the meaning of this?!" Lucius shouted.

"Shh, darling. Everything is 'vine." She assured him. "I am just making sure that our boy does not associate with the 'vrong people."

"Wrong people?" Asked Draco, lost in the suppleness of her chest.

"That Potter fellow."

"He's nothing."

"And the others… Lucius told me that you 'ver mourning a girl…?"

"She's no one." He heard himself say it, but didn't believe it had really come out of his mouth. He must have imagined that, right?

"Good. And the birth documents?"

"Fuck 'em."

" -Draco," Her voice was silk, " 'Vould you like to be a family?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now run along. I 'ope to see you again soon."

"Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked with pure sincerity. He couldn't help but ask, "What are you going to do with Potter?"

Lydia exchanged careful glances with Lucius before answering. "Your 'vather has issues 'vith Potter. Don't you 'vorry your precious 'ead. Its simply some earned revenge."

"But what are you going to do with him?"

"Come, Draco." Lucius called. "Let Lydia rest. You can see her again tomorrow."

"I can?" Draco was on cloud nine.

"Yes. Now come." Lucius guided the baffled, taken boy out of the room with haste.

---

It was midnight, and Draco had to find Potter. He had to let him know that he couldn't go through with it. After feeling the child inside Lydia kicking he knew that it wasn't just a monster -it was still a baby. And he couldn't go through with it. When he was sure that his father had gone to bed, he snuck out of his room and went down the two staircases, past the foyer, beyond the kitchen. When he was just about to make it to the staircase that led to the cellar, he smelled a thick perfume that could only belong to one person.

" 'Allo, Draco."

"Lydia!" He spun around. "Er… um… what brings you down here?" _Kill her_. A voice beckoned him. _You could take her… she must weigh only 45 kilograms with that infant… Hermione only weighed 43 kilograms…_

"I could not sleep," She answered simply. "And you?"

"Same." He nodded. Great cover up, Draco.

"Are you sure you did not 'vant to run into me?" She giggled, moving closer to him. Draco's heart began to pound." 'Ow are your 'veet?"

"My wha--? Oh. My feet." He shifted is weight. "They're fine. Just in pain. That's all."

"I am sorry about today. 'Ven I was seducing you… I got out of hand. I 'von't do it again. Promise. -Your 'vather never told me that you 'vould be so 'andsome." She was now mere inches away from him, and Draco soon realized just how petite she was. She must have been two heads shorter than him. "I 'vould have waited 'vor the right Malfoy."

"Er…" He could feel his head become heavy as it did when he had seen her last time. She must be doing it again. And after she just promise not to… "Re-Really?"

"Yes." She reached her tiny hand up and touched his cheek. "Such stunning 'veatures. May I kiss you?"

"I don't think Lucius would-"

"I don't care 'vhat Lucius says. This marriage 'vas a ruse any'vays. I didn't really 'vant this child. I just 'vant to be able to 'veed on who I 'vant to. And Lucius said that 'vhen the baby is born, I will get my 'vish."

"Your… I'm sorry. What?"

" 'Vish. You know… how do you say… Dream."

"Oh, wish!" Draco laughed. "I get it."

"That's 'vhat I said." She crossed her arms delicately. "I honestly don't know 'vhat Lucius 'vants with the child. Its his 'vhen its born."

"But…" Draco was stunned at what he had just heard. Was this true? Or a trick?

" 'Vhat I 'vant is a mate. A real mate. Someone who 'vill live long and prosper 'vith me until the end of time."

"Oh." Draco nodded. "That's good."

"You 'vant to know a secret?" She whispered, now cupping his cheek in her palm. Draco closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. She pulled his head down so that her lips touched his ear. He could feel a twitch in his boxers. " 'Vhen all of this is over, I 'vill kill Lucius myself."

"What about the baby?" Asked Draco.

"I 'vould much rather raise the baby myself." She licked his earlobe tenderly. "Instead of Lucius. I know 'vhat you want 'vith the baby, Draco. I know you are the only 'von able to kill it. Do you intend to kill me too? Tell Mommy the truth…"

"Yes." His voice was like a feather.

" 'Vhat if I told you that you could recieve your po'vers back?"

"My what?"

"Magic!" She sighed.

"Oh. Powers. Right. -What?" Draco pulled his head away to stare her in the face. "You can do that? How?"

"Lucius intends to kill you 'vhen you denounce your birth right. He then plans to 'vorge my son's name onto those same documents, thus giving him all your po'vers." She curled her arm around his back and raked her nails across his skin. "Kill Lucius, and you 'ave no 'von to worry about. You get your po'vers back, ten 'vold."

"How do you know that?"

"Its 'vhat Lucius fears. He mumbles in his sleep."

"How can I trust you? That you wont bolt? That thing you're carrying inside of you is dangerous. Vincent told me."

"Vincent knows only 'vhat the Gods who gave him his po'vers told him. He knows nothing about 'vhat it is really like. I can 'veel him. The baby. He is no danger 'vor many years. And you 'vill have the opportunity to kill him 'vhen you have your po'vers back."

"You will give me that opportunity? In exchange or what?"

"I 'valk away scotch 'vree. And I get to 'veed on whomever I 'vhant."

Draco thought about this for a moment. On one hand, if Lydia was telling the truth, this information and plan could work much to his advantage. But, on the other hand, if she were lying this would turn out to be the best trap ever planned.

"On one condition."

"Anything, darling."

"You leave my friends alone. Anyone I know."

"But of course. I 'vould never dream of harming your loved 'vones."

"That includes Potter."

"Damn…" She smiled.

"And when the baby is born?"

"Look. If Lucius does not get his 'vishes, my son 'vill be of no threat to you. Let us go. 'Ve 'vould disappear like the 'vind."

Draco didn't like that idea, but nodded. "Okay, Lydia. You've got yourself a deal."

"I'm glad 've see things eye to eye."

"But I'm going to need your help."

"Of course!"

"Can you get the keys to the cellars and meet me back here at 5?"

"I'll be here." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. 'Vor trusting me." Lydia retreated upstairs in silence. When Draco was sure that she was gone, he flew down the staircase to the cellars.

"Potter?" He called out, unsure of which cell belonged to Boy-Wonder.

"Malfoy?" Potter called from the last cell. Draco rushed over. "There you are. I thought you'd visit sooner." His voice was somewhat sarcastic. "I assume you found Lydia."

"Yeah That was the plan. I would find you when I found her."

"Well? Any weaknesses? Her strengths? Do you know where she sleeps? Anything? Did you write to the others?"

"No weaknesses… but her strengths… she's got these eyes… wow… and her hair… and her smile? Ahh…"

"This sounds like a scene from Aladdin," Harry rolled his eyes, but Draco didn't get the reference.

"I'm not going through with it."

"What??"

"I'm not going to kill Lydia… she…" Draco could hardly find the words to describe. "She's gorgeous. And smart. And soft…" He wanted to explain just how wonderful she was, but Potter wasn't buying it. "I can't hurt her. She's so supple… and young. She must be only 20... 22 at the most…"

"Malfoy, snap out of it!" Harry tried to contain the loudness of his voice. "She's like 1000 years old! She's OLD. She just looks young because she feeds on people LIKE YOU. She's just using you!"

"She is not!" Draco snapped. Why couldn't Potter understand? "Look, at first I thought that she was just a foul creature bent for taking over the world. But we talked and… and, well she has a thing for me."

"What about Hermione? And Ginny?? I'm not about to let you put Ginny in danger! Get out of your goddamn infatuation with your 'mother' and get back to the situation at hand! Lucius is going to kill you as soon as you sign those documents! You and I both know that!"

"Calm down, Potter! Listen. I'm not giving into her. But she has a plan." He took a seat and began explaining everything Lydia had told him. When Draco had finished, Harry sat in silence for a good ten minutes.

"I don't buy it."

"Well, I do. And I think she makes a good point."

"I don't doubt the part about her wanting Lucius dead," Harry continued, "But I don't think she'll just give up her son's possible throne like she says."

"Well, I think she's serious. She's going to meet me here in four hours with the keys to your cell."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I'm going to owl the others. I'll see you at 5, Potter."

"Malfoy wait! Wait! Oh, nope. He's gone. Damn it."

* * *

**Ahh, and so the climax begins!**


	19. Strike

It was in the dark of the night when Hermione awoke, gasping for breath and searching for a glass of water. The dream had been so vivid, so real… Shaking, she extended her hand, finding the water on her bedside table and swallowed it whole. Surely nothing could be as bad as the dream… but no. There was something worse. This morning would be the settling factor in the fight against Lucius. Just mere hours ago, she had received an owl that she should round up the team and meet Draco and Harry at the stables. Well, it was too late to go back to sleep now. God, was Draco alright? Of course! She told herself. Its not like he was killed since the last letter…Some coffee would be good right about now.

She emerged from her room to run into a half-shaking, bare chested Ron. "Oh! Sorry, Ron."

"'Mione?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"You should ask yourself the same question." She stated crudely.

"Look, Hermione. I don't want to fight this morning." He yawned. "I just want to get this over with."

"Me too." She quietly agreed. As they stood in awkward silence, Ron fiddled with some imaginary dirt underneath his finger nails. When he looked up again, his eyes had a peaceful eminence they had not had in a long time.

"I'm sorry."

She looked taken aback. "What?"

"For… for everything. For not giving Malfoy a chance to be part of the family. He's still a prat mind you, but… maybe if I had been more accepting, things would have turned out different." His voice teetered with remorse. "So, I'm sorry." And with that he wrapped his arms around her in a long, warm hug. "I lost the best thing that ever happened to me." His embrace was kind, filled to the brim with sincerity. "As long as you're happy, 'Mione, so am I. And if… if… well, if he makes you happy…"

"Ron."

"Just listen, If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. But… you should realize that… he's… not the one for you." His arms fell from her sides, and a smile formed on his pale face. "We had a good thing, didn't we?"

"Not now, Ron." She began to protest.

"If not now, when? I may never get the chance to say this. I love you, Hermione. And… well… you should choose me." He puffed out his chest with what self confidence he had. "Because I'm safe. I'll always keep you safe. Harry thinks so. Malfoy knows it. So do you." The in a quick swoop, he crashed his lips onto hers in an awkward but familiar fashion. Hermione tensed, now fully awake with the realization of what was happening. And even though she did not kiss back, he deepened the kiss. His mouth tasted of peppermint toothpaste. Oh, how she loved toothpaste… Her confidence began to waver. She longed to be safe… to know that nothing would ever harm her again. Her lips twitched. Ron felt this and took the kiss even further, pushing his tongue in her mouth. His hands went to the sides of her face, determined. Whimpering, she could tell her legs were on their way to collapsing.

Sturdy were Ron's hands as they trickled from her flustered cheeks down her neck, then resting on her shoulders. Never before had he been so confident in his kissing. Never before had he given her a reason to think he was serious about a relationship. In the back of Hermione's head, she could hear herself screaming 'this is wrong! Stop it!', but the physical Hermione took over, and she could feel an arousing below her stomach she hadn't felt with Ron since their first time together. He groaned, pushing his entire body up against her, slamming her against the wall behind her. She could sense his stimulated sexual desires.

"Ron," She gasped as he fumbled for her shirt.

"Oh my God." Ginny's voice came from the side. Ron did not relent for a few moments longer, slowing the passionate kiss down from a run to a slow trot, before pulling away completely. He touched his nose against her nose, gave a faint smile, and walked past Ginny down the staircase with a confident air he had not had since they were in Hogwarts. Ginny waited until Ron had entered the kitchen before she rushed to Hermione's side, (she was still leaning up against the wall for support.) "Hermione? Are you alright?"

"Wha… What?" Hermione was shaking from head to toe.

"I told Ron it was a bad idea."

"You knew?" She yelled. "And you didn't tell me _why_?"

"I didn't think he'd actually go through with it." Ginny said simply. "Come on. Lets get you dressed and showered. You'll feel much better."

"Uh… um… sure. Alright." Hermione nodded, only barely feeling the support of Ginny's arm around her waist to support her. Her mind was swirling with the images of Ron's kiss wracked in her brain.

* * *

"Lydia?" Draco called out, standing in the kitchens, half expecting a minion to pop out of the corner any moment with a wand and Avada his ass.

" 'Ver you looking 'vor me, darling?" A soft voice cooed behind the shell of his ear, causing an un-controlled twitch in his pants. He spun around to meet the gleaming eyes of just the vampire he was looking for.

"You bring the keys?" He asked, trying to ignore the seeming impossible lure she had on him.

"Ov' course." She dangled the keys to Potter's cellar door precariously in front of his nose. " 'Vould you like to know 'ow I got the keyes a'vay 'vroom Lucius?"

"I can imagine…" He grumbled, shaking off her sexual trance. "Keys." Reluctantly, like a spoiled child giving back her favorite toy, she placed the loop of keys in his hand. "Thanks."

"Are you sure 'dis 'vill 'vork?" Lydia asked, almost nervous. Draco didn't think vampires got nervous, so this came as an alarm.

"I'm positive. Its your plan, remember? You just stay out of the way until its all over. Besides, if this plan fails, Hermione's plans always tend to work."

"Who is Hermione?" Lydia gracefully propped herself atop the perpetration counter, legs extended in a sexual tone.

"My…" Draco wasn't sure if telling a vampire who lusted him that he had a girlfriend. Not just yet. It would be too much of a liability. "My friend." The word didn't fit, but it felt better than any other time he had used it. "She's a bit of a genius."

"Pretty?"

"Very." Draco nodded. If only this Lydia actually knew… "Lydia, you're a girl…"

"Thank you 'vor noticing. I've been 'von 'vor a long time."

"What I mean by that is… how long do you think a relationship should be before things get very serious?"

"Oh, Malfoy." Her voice sang. "I'm 'vlattered."

"What?"

" 'Vlattered. Complimented."

"Oh.. Erm…" He hadn't meant that. "Lets get Potter, shall we?" With a coy wink, she stroked her finger down his spine before giving him a firm slap on the arse. "Erm… (Cough). Th-Thank you?"

"You're 'velcome."

They tip toed as quietly as possible down the cellar stairs, keeping an eye out for a guard, but lo! There was none. Good. It was good this way. Potter was sleeping in the corner, his glasses askew. "Potter! Potter! Wakey, wakey!"

A snort and a few fluttering eyes later, Potter woke up with a start. "Malfoy?"

"'Allo." Draco mocked a cockney accent.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." Lydia curtsied

Harry peered through the bars of his cell, unimpressed. "Whoo. You brought the world's most dangerous vampire down to a dark cellar where no one can hear you scream. Great going."

"I 'vould never harm a hair on 'is head!" Lydia sounded insulted as Draco unlocked Potter's cell. "But I might just snap yours."

"Settle down, you two," Draco whispered, "Lydia, you sure my dad is asleep?"

"Positive."

"Lets go then."

"Wait, Malfoy," Harry grabbed Draco's arm. "What if this is all a trap?"

"We're fucked either way, Potter. At this point, what choice do we have? She can turn us."

Lydia smirked, following Draco back up the stairs.

"She'd have to feed on us 7 times! Don't you know your history? You're not listening, are you?"

* * *

Draco said idly at the dining room table, glancing once in a while to the man with a fuzzy beard who was supposed to be his prison guard. Lydia sat at the table a few chairs away, across from Lucius. A wine glass filled with red liquid was the only thing in front of her, and she would sip it every few minutes, giving a sweet smile. Lucius barely touched his turkey and dressing. Draco seemed to be the only one enjoying his meal.

"Kinly…" Lucius spoke to the fuzzy bearded man, who jumped at the sound of his own name. "How is the wife?"

"Erm… good, I suppose…" Kinly answered, scratching his chin.

"You suppose?" Lucius's eyes fell on Kinly. "Don't you know?"

"Um.. Haven't seem 'em lately. Been busy."

"Yes, well. As soon as the child is born, I'll try to get you more time off." This seemed to satisfy Lucius's curiosity, and he began to poke his turkey with his fork the way a five year old would. "Lydia, would you please excuse us?" He glanced at Draco.

"Ov' course, darling." Lydia smiled, patting her lips with a cloth napkin and standing up. "I'll just be in the den." She curtsied politely before exiting the room, not forgetting her cup of blood.

"One of the guards said they spotted you out of bed last night," Lucius said to Draco, "And that you were talking to my wife."

Draco could feel his face go warm. A few drops of perspiration rolled down his forehead. "Yeah. I was hungry."

"You're not a guest in this house." Lucius's tone was stern. "And you do not have full reign to gallivant wherever you please."

"Sorry," Draco said, but his voice was not sincere, "But its not my fault your wife seduces me in the middle of the night."

A lip curled. "Do not lie to me!"

"You're a bitch, Dad, and you'll always be a bitch. You can't even control yours."

"Watch your tongue!"

"I can't. Its in my mouth."

"I can remove it if you wish."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You wont do a damn thing to me."

Lucius inhaled, and tried a different approach. "You're right, Draco. I can't do a damn thing to you…but… I've been meaning to talk to you about something…"

"Go ahead." Like putty in Draco's hand…

"I'm afraid I cannot wait until the baby is born to have you denounce your claim on the inheritance-"

"My inheritance." Draco corrected him.

"Yes, well…" Lucius seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What exactly is your plan?" Draco asked, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice. "Because I still don't fully understand it. If its an inheritance, doesn't that mean that you have to die before anybody inherits it? So, tell me, what difference would it make if the baby is born before or after?" All in all, it was a fair question. Draco felt it was best to ask it now. It had haunted him for many nights on exactly why Lucius would want to give his inheritance (or powers) to a half vampire brat who would end up killing him in the end anyways.

"Because, _son_…Whether you are aware of it or not, I have the power to give the inheritance before I die."

"So our deal was all a ruse." Draco felt his heart skip a beat. "You could have given me my powers all this time??"

"Perhaps." Lucius stood from the table. "I've tried to play your little game, but I fear its too soon to Lydia's due date to risk it. So I had Lydia arrange a little reunion." He clapped his hands twice, and a tall woman accompanied by a man in his twenties brought forth a slender woman with frizzy brown hair. "Thank you Rosalin, Jackenburg."

"You said you wouldn't involve her!" Draco growled. He stood up from the table so fast he hit his knees.

"I thought you knew my word means nothing." Lucius smirked, tossing a bit of his hair behind his shoulder. "So, Draco, if you'll so kindly bring out the documents so we can destroy them together."

"Let her go!"

"When you destroy the documents!" Lucius's nose was up so high that had it been raining, he would have drowned.

"Fine." Draco took a step towards Hermione, but stopped when he saw Lucius draw his wand. "They're right here. See?" Out from his back pockets he withdrew some older looking folded pieces of parchment. "Just calm down."

"Let me see those…" Lucius snatched the documents and looked over them thoroughly. "Yes, they do seem to be in order." He took the top page with Draco's birth records on it, and handed the other two back to Draco. "There's a certain way to do this." He said, as if answering Draco's mind. "And if done wrong, it can kill us both."

"Tempting. it's a shame I enjoy living… it might be worth screwing up."

"Shut up." Lucius inhaled slowly. "Now, we're going to need a coven of witnesses. Oh, Bonby!" As Lucius snapped his fingers, a house elf by the name of Bonby, who Draco recognized as the house elf when he was young who would bring him treacle tarts at midnight, appeared. "Round up the lot. Send them here. Oh, and bring Potter, if you wouldn't mind."

"What are you going to do to Harry?" Hermione shouted, finally coming out of her trance. A few tears fell down her cheek.

"You will speak when spoken to, Mudblood!" Lucius backhanded her. She screamed, sending Draco's stomach turning in his throat.

"Fuck sakes!" Draco flinched. "She's just a woman!"

"Hardly." Lucius scoffed.

"You're hardly… a… man…" Hermione was fighting the urge to throw up.

"What was that, you half breed?" Lucius strolled over to the table to retrieve his cane.

"Stop it! Right now! The deal was you'd leave her out of it!" Draco couldn't stand idly by anymore. He raced in front of Hermione, blocking Lucius access. "I've endured a lot worse from you. So if you're going to beat anyone, beat me."

"How… romantic." Lucius smirked. "But my goal is the mudblood, so if you'll kindly step aside, Draco."

"No." He challenged. He didn't notice the packs of people filing into the room, hooded and ready to strike. There must have been at least twenty- a bit more than he expected.

"It wasn't a request. That was an order."

"I wont." His hands shook. His body shivered. Every fiber in his body was built on protecting Hermione.

" If you don't I'll--"

"You'll what?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Kill me? Not likely. I'm too valuable for that. No, you'll just beat me, but that's nothing new, is it?" Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Potter being brought to the center of the room. "I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

"So touching," Lucius mocked, "But I'm afraid I'm all out of sentimental feelings. Imperio!"

Draco closed his eyes, ready to feel the sudden tightening of no control but was shocked to find that he was unharmed. Peering with one eye, he looked around for the target. It wasn't Hermione… and it wasn't a minion… a pair of green eyes smiled at him behind glasses. "Oh, shit." Harry's body moved with fluid movements, almost as if he were flying over the floor instead of walking. He didn't want to hurt Potter, but he was getting dangerously close. Draco just had to hold out a few minutes more… only a few… "Fight, Potter…" Draco begged under his breath. But Harry didn't seem to listen. He walked to Hermione and took her by the hair. Rosalin let go of her, scared, but Jackenburg drew his wand. "Not another step, Harry."

"Phillip. What are you doing?" Lucius growled, losing his concentration on Potter, who, now in control of his body, fell to the floor. His wand turned to Jackenburg. Jackenburg turned on Lucius.

"Shit." Kinly whispered to himself.

"Kinly, don't just stand there!" Lucius yelled. "Attack!"

"No can do, boss." The fuzzy bearded man named Kinly shook his head. "I just don't feel like it."

"For fuck sakes," A dark skinned man said from the other side of the room, drawing his wand, "You're getting soft, Kinly." Before his wand was all the way out, the woman called Rosalin pointed hers at his nose, grinning.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wizard's wand flew out of his hands, onto the floor, where Harry made a dive and grabbed it up in a snatch. A blond woman's mouth curled back to curse him, but Kinly shouted, "Stupefy!" She fell, blacked out. Instantly, witches and wizards alike drew their wands on each other, unsure of whom to trust. There was a silence for only a few moments, before a man with a large nose that Draco identified as Barty Morder threw out his wand at Kinly and shouted, "Crucio!"

"RON!" Jackenburg screamed out, losing his concentration on his captive. He was hit in the nose with a fist.

"Weasley! Imposters!" Lucius growled, trying to decipher how many of his followers were actually themselves. "Get them!" The room was chaotic with spells and fist swinging. Draco was now back to back with Potter, him throwing punches and Potter casting spell after spell. "A lot more than I expected!" Harry shouted above the roar.

"Got that right!" Draco nodded, punching the back of someone's head. They turned around, and Draco apologized. "Sorry, Weasleyette!" Jackenburg did not seem to be impressed by the apology. "Honest mistake!"

CRACK!

Draco fell backwards, nose bloody. He had been hit with some sort of breaking spell. His head swarmed, and he knew all too well his nose was broken. He lost sight of everything, the room was swimming in blackness. Falling to his knees, he groaned. He had never broken his nose before… it wasn't the most pleasant experience.

"Malfoy, where's Lucius?" Potter asked, casting a repairing spell on Malfoy's nose.

"Shit! I thought you were watching him!" Draco panicked, feeling to make sure the spell had been cast correctly.. Come to think of it, where was Hermione?

"Malfoy!" Rosalin called. "That way!" She pointed to the hallway that lead to the second story. "He's got Granger!"

Draco looked over to Potter, who responded, "Go. We've got this. I'll meet you up there in a minute."

"Thanks Crabbe!" Draco shouted to Rosalin as he flew off in the direction of Lucius.

"Its Goyle." Rosalin folded her arms, then toppled over from a stunning spell. Draco would not see this. He was too busy with the constant beating in his heart. Too busy with the aching in his chest. Too busy with the tightening in his throat. He had not anticipated Lucius would take her. Could he make it in time?

* * *

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**I'm kinda a review whore, so please review if you like my work. If I don't get the reviews, I assume people have just peered through it and didn't even read the chapter, even though I can monitor how many people are looking at my stories. In other words,**

**REVIEW**

**Or I might not post another chapter.**

**Thank you**

**Amy**

**AKA**

**Rootbeerfloat**


End file.
